Kyoko's Birthday Present
by maplett
Summary: Kyoko will be turning 18 this year and Ren want's to out do himself with greatest present. The first 3 chapters are messy but the rest is better :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first attempt as a writer ever! Please don't hesitate to be cruel or ecstatic with reviews if you need to be. I hope you will enjoy it!

A friendly reminder: I do not own Skip Beat.

Kyokos Birth Day Present

Rated M – For future content and fluff!

Chapter 1

It is now July and the Heels siblings have been working together for a couple months, the movie is coming along rather well and Ren has been progressing at a steady pace in overcoming his fear as Kuon; thanks to Kyoko.

Finally after a long day at work Ren flips the light switch drops his keys in a small glass bowl resting on a tall table by the entrance, slips out his shoes and walks towards the living room of his apartment. The leather sofa screams at him but thirst wins and gradually shifts his direction towards the kitchen.

The kitchen marble floor feels cool underneath his socks, the light from the living room is enough to grab a short crystal glass in the upper cabinet, which he then proceeds to open the freezer and fills the glass with small round ice cubs to the rim. Walking back towards the living room he makes a pit stop at the bar and fills three quarter of the glass with his favorite brand of scotch. Ren places the glass on the coffee table and continues taking of his suit jacket, tie, unbuttons the first two buttons of his silk white shirt, roles up the sleeves and finally messes his hair up. He lets out a long sigh and sits on the sofa picking up the glass and switches the flat screen TV on.

The amber liquid slips down his lips and after lingering in his mouth for just a few seconds and goes down smoothly, Ren begins to unwind and Koun slowly resurfaces. This was becoming a habit that was hard to break for some reason; the summer was way to busy for his taste. His dark eyes blankly watch TV as his mind wonders on loose thoughts until a very familiar picture appears on TV. All his attention is once more focused on the object of his affection.

Kyoko and Kanae soda commercial is playing and no mater how many times he sees it a small smile takes over his lips, by the time the commercial ends all his thoughts are occupied by her. Ren begins to shuffle his many fantasies of her for a short period of time till he finds the one in which he plans to indulge for the night. His mind unleashes Kuon and freely all the memories of Kyoko known to him start to play out with alternative endings. The coolness from the glass and slow condensation of drops keeps the bridge within reality and fantasy ever so slightly. A small and foreign feeling overtakes his mind and he slowly open his eyes as they adjust to light and all images fade, the buzzing sign of his cell phone is once again reminding him of who he needs to be and Ren comes back to life as he picks up the call.

_Sorry to bother you Ren, we have a change of plans in the schedule and I was calling to tell you the good news. Our day will begin at 11am instead of 7am since they had to cancel due to some technicalities, said Yashiro._

_That is good news. This summer has been a lot to handle and very little time off, Ren answered._

_Have you spoken to Kyoko this evening? _With a wide grin on his face Yashiro cant stop thinking of what he saw this evening before leaving LME.

_I have not spoken to Mogami san this evening Yashiro. Is there anything else you would like to say? _Ren plaster his gentleman smile as he became irritated with Yashiro constant matchmaking pastimes.

_No Ren, I was just wondering. Well ill leave you to yourself. Have a lovely evening Ren. _Yashiros wide smile and thoughts were already gone to Fantasy Island by the time Ren replied.

_Good night Yashiro._ Ren ended the call but remained with the phone in his hand knowing Yashiro was up to something again.

Ren returned to his glass and placed the cell phone on the coffee table. Once again he was free from responsibility and his mind pick up where he left of, as he slowly gulped a few drinks and the sounds from the TV became white noise. She slowly appeared and every feature and detail he could remember was now in color, he tried remembering the sweet sound of her voice and today he would choose to ravage her and make her moan his name till she had no strength left.

His fantasy started to unfold and he could not help wanting to be more aggressive, show her how much she meant and take her away. He became possessive: _She is becoming more beautiful by the day he said out loud. _He sighed and continuedmaking her blush and shiver underneath his touch. His mouth became dry and once again the amber liquor came to his lips and quenched his thirst. He could feel his member getting constricted in his pants and then Ren peaked in on Kuons consciousness "Don't soil her to much". He opened his eyes and shoved all fantasies to the back, grabbed the remote and started flipping thru channels just to ignore his urges. This too is becoming a habit; she will be the end of me.

For some odd reason he stopped flipping when an American show came on, as the show progressed his attention decreased and the remote was once again being used. Kuon was glad he had American channels included in his service provider; this helped a lot when he was homesick. He started watching TV Land a network dedicated to old American films and TV shows.

TV Land was doing X-Mas in July reruns and so his mind when back to Kyoko. I should buy her a better present this year. I want to occupy her mind, mark her and be present in her life as much as possible. Kuon was rather happy with his last present; every time she carried that small stone on her neck he felt a great primal satisfaction. What should I get her this year? She will turn 18. That is definitely something I should take advantage off.

And so Ren/ Kuon/ Cain came together to think of the present that would represent all of his feelings and desire to make her happier than "Princess Rosa"


	2. Chapter 2

A friendly reminder: I do not own Skip Beat.

Kyokos Birth Day Present

Rated M – For future content and fluff!

Chapter 2

Very few people know this but Kuon has a very vivid imagination and this by no means is diminished when it comes to his princess Kyoko. Sitting in the sofa with a smile on his face and his eyes closed, his brain is actively thinking of what kind of present can make Kyoko succumb and never think of any other but him. Knowing Kyoko's personality and taste was creating ridiculous set up nevertheless he enjoyed day dreaming of all her reactions towards whatever princess like things his brain came up with. 15 minutes went buy and suddenly his head was full of ribbons, flowers, poufy dresses, castles, fairies and for some strange reason everything was pink. Kuon could no longer hold it in and burst out laughing and it only triggers more ridiculous scenarios till finally he was out of breath but for some reason he could not stop laughing.

At this precise moment his princess Kyoko was standing outside the door debating what to do.

_I wonder if he's gone mad._ She whispered to herself. In a matter of seconds her brain had come up with an elaborate scheme how the great Tsuruga, her Sempai had finally cracked from all the pressure of being a perfect actor. Instinct made her ring the doorbell; making sure his was ok had priority.

Kuon was taken aback when he heard the doorbell, the laughter stopped and as hard as it was he tried to compose himself and bring Ren out as he walked towards the door.

Neither of them could tell which of the two was more stunned.

Ren looked out of breath and totally relaxed, his black slacks and white silk shirt made him handsome but all of her attention was directed at the small skin exposed by the unbuttoned shirt, lifting her gaze to his face and finally looking at his soft expression with a smile that made her temperature rise and then suddenly she saw the Emperor come out and she felt like a sheep cornered by a wolf.

Kyoko had the cutest look of concern, then he thought that for a split second lust and finally she slowly recoil as if afraid yet all her body movements where coming towards him. He had to look twice and was about to touch the figment of his imagination, she was wearing mid calf boots with a small jean skirt and a white spaghetti strap shirt and for some reason she was caring a basket but his favorite part of her outfit was the pink pock a dot braw that could clearly be seen thru the fabric of the shirt. He made sure to make a mental note of this and then he looked at her with hungry eyes and a soft smile while finally speaking.

_Mogami san? How can I help you? _

She tried to answer his question but only a whisper was heard.

Mogami san, I can't hear you. He bent down and brought his face closer to her, a small blush could be seen on her cheeks and her lips tried to speak again.

_Good evening Tsuruga san, I am so sorry to bother you, are you alright? I just... I have never… you where enjoying yourself and I interrupted I am so sorry. _

_Mogami san, you did not interrupt or stopped me from enjoying myself, now would you come in and tell me what you are doing at this time of night here. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank you so very much for reviewing, adding me to your favorites and alerts much appreciated. Sorry for the short chapter before will do better with this one. I am still trying to get the hang of this, please have a little patience : D

New note: dialog will be between "quotations" from now on.

A friendly reminder: I do not own Skip Beat.

Kyokos Birth Day Present

Rated M – For future content and fluff!

Chapter 3

Kyoko was trying to calm down but it seemed impossible, her heart was racing slightly faster than usual and her thoughts where incoherent for the moment. Above all things she was trying to figure out how to remove her boots, all possible solutions seemed so embarrassing. So she did the only thing that could help and borrowed a little Natsu to get over this. She placed the basket on the small table next to the glass bowl by the entrance and started to bend down and unzipping her boots.

Ren closed the door walked past her and gave her room to take off her shoes, just as he glanced over to her, she was bending down and he could see two things which he enjoyed very much. The first one was how her long smooth legs started to bend while shifting her position to the side. He could tell she was trying not to expose herself in any way in order to take out her shoes, but this seem impossible in a pair of boots and a small skirt. The second one was once again that pock a dot braw that peeked and almost winked at him as she bent and pressed her bust with her legs. Kuon smirked and then he remembered he had gotten her some slippers for this exact purpose.

"Mogami san I will be right back, he said."

"Sure Tsuruga san"

Ren walk toward the guest bedroom and looked for the bag which was by the dressing room, he then returned and found her waiting for him like an obedient child. He smiled and gave her the bag.

"These are for you while you're in my home I believe they would suit your taste he said" whit a big smile.

"Thank you Tsuruga san you shouldn't have bothered. I don't come that often"

"Well I would love to change that" he replied and winked at her.

He is definitely a playboy! She thought to herself. She took out the slippers from the bag and her eyes became all sparkly and she almost looked and hugged him like he was Moko san. Sadly she stopped in mid air and bowed properly giving her many thanks and apologies for that sudden outburst. Once again he smiled and said "I am glad you like them, let's hope they fit properly"

Kyoko nodded and said thanks once again with happy fairies flying all around her. She undid the purple satin ribbon that held both slippers together. Her eyes scanning and trying to figure out how to duplicate the detail of the fairies embroidered on the top part of each of the light blue slippers. "They are beautiful, thank you" she said as she slipped them on "they are really comfy" a big smile on her face could be seen as she starred at her new slippers.

Ren was really happy with her reaction then began again: "Mogami san, can I help you with something"

"I am so sorry I got distracted and forgot" she was flustered, embarrassed and reach out for the basket on the table.

Ren loved the sound of that! Well I know fairies are the one thing she will love no matter what. Once again he congratulated himself for being thoughtful and scoring some points in any department she would classified this as.

"Tsugura San, the President said that these where your favorite" placing the basket within his reach "and he was having trouble delivering them since he was busy, I happened to be near and volunteered to bring them to you"

"What is it?" he said as he reached for the basket.

"I uhm… I forgot to ask… I just assumed since they where you favorite you would know and would like to have them sooner than later" she said with a puzzled look on her face as her body moved closer to him in order to have a good look at the contents once the basket would be opened.

"Well how about we head to kitchen and find out" as he started walking.

Both Ren and Kyoko where at the kitchen table with the basket in the middle, surprisingly Kyoko was super exited to find out what was inside, Ren on the other hand could almost see a tail wagging from Kyoko. _This is fun_ he thought and then his curiosity was turned on. _What would happen if I just don't open anything?_

Kyoko could not stand still, she was trying to be patient but she wanted to know, so she waited and waited until she finally looked at him.

Shyly she asked "well? Aren't you going to look?

"Would you like some water, Mogami san?" as he turned with a grin plastered on his face and opened the cabinets on the top to grab a tall glass.

"You're teasing me! That's really mean Tsuruga san!" She pouted and looked even cuter as she sat down.

"Well I just wanted to be a proper host. I am a gentleman after all. So would you like water or do you prefer juice?" as he opened the fridge and flashed a mischievous smile at her"

"I can never keep up with you. Water is fine." She said with a dejected look.

"Water it is and you should know better I am your Sempai after all" he said as he placed the glass of water near her and then gave her a full blast Emperor mode.

She blushed, recoiled and took a sip of water. She let out a breath after she finally noticed he was opening the basket.

"Alright Mogami san let's see what the President sent me" he said. Kyoko immediately perked up as she leaned towards the basket.

"It's all junk food! The President should not be an accomplice to your bad eating habits. This is just wrong!" she said as she placed all the items from the basket on the table.

Ren sighed and then he noticed a small envelope at the bottom of the basket. Kyoko was too busy to notice and so Ren started reading the letter.

_Dear Ren:_

_Please enjoy these treats that also include the messenger. _

_Make sure you share some treats with her. _

_Keep me posted and make sure to thank me tomorrow. _

_Lory!_

What is that guy thinking? He is definitely up to something. Well no harms in enjoying this right? He thought to himself as he folded the note and placed it in his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

A friendly reminder: I do not own Skip Beat.

Kyokos Birth Day Present

Rated M – For future content and fluff!

Chapter 4

"Did you eat dinner Tsuruga san?" Kyoko said as she divided the treats sent by the president in two parts (healthier / less healthy).

"Yes, I had dinner with Yashiro san before leaving LME. But how about I choose two or three to share with you and then take you home."

"Tsugura san I would like to share them with you but I couldn't let me take you home this late. Besides I have my bicycle." She said while looking at the snacks and making sure to remember all of them for the future just in case.

"Mogami san it's too late for you to go back on your bike you have to remember you are a girl and as your sempai I am responsible for you" He said as he brought a combination of the emperor and puppy dog eyes. _This is new I haven't seen this look before_ and so she stared for just longer that she should have and he smiled again. _Well at least she reacts to me; now I just have to find out how to make her want me. _

"Alright if you insist but on one condition" she said as she got up from the chair and headed to the cabinets where the bowls and plates where, then turned around and smiled. "I get to make you a healthy dinner later this week, since this is not acceptable."

"Well I won't argue with that at all, granted you let me take you home whenever you come spend time here." He said as he reached for two bags from the less healthy side.

Back in the living room a couple bowls and a plate laid with two tall glasses took place on the coffee table in front of the sofa. She was sitting on the floor knees bent underneath her and he was resting his back against the sofa with his long legs below the coffee table. Slowly each treat was being consumed by both; Ren fully prepared for any consequences this would lead to.

He watched her with great fascination as he realized he had never seen her eat finger food. Her hand dipped in the bowl to grab a ginger rice cracker and slowly or so it seemed reached her lips. The whole processed was a fine line between allure and elegance; constantly he kept looking at her fingers dip ever so slightly inside her lips. His brain could still register and follow the conversation but his full concentration seems to be on her body movements.

He wondered what kind of trick Lory would pull and the only thing that would come to mind was adding something to the food, he started to pay attention to his body looking for clues and anything off balance but nothing happened. He glanced at the clock in order to figure out time of ingestion, time of impact yet still he couldn't feel any difference. He had few experiences with drugs but he could immediately understand when something hit; and so he decided to wait and see.

After her assignment as Setsu, she had learned to relax a great deal around Ren. Kyoko started to be able to let go and not worry as much as she usually did and so Ren's presence became even more invading to her senses, slowly she was taking in more details. For some reason his collarbone, lips and fingers where constantly being assaulted by her on a subconscious level.

"Mogami san… would you say we are friends? Ren began asking as he held his breath for her answer and hope to not be disappointed once again.

"Tsuruga san, you are my sempai and my mentor. I admire you a great deal and wish to learn a great deal from you. I would not presume to take for granted your advice and knowledge for something else…. However I would really like it if I was considered a friend" She almost whispered her last sentence but it was enough for him to hear her.

"Well Mogami san, as your friend can you please start calling me Ren? We spend enough time together to be close to each other, is it not fair for both of us to be friends" he said with the maximum level of puppy eyes.

He had learned a trick or two with this as Cain. Once again his breath was on hold for her answer. He saw her go from relaxed to panicked to fluster and in just under a minute Kyoko's ability to shift and display her emotions on her face where unmatched to anyone he knew.

Then finally she seized her breath, leveled her shoulders and tried to formulate an answer "I uhm.. Tsuruga san I don't think I can" she said with all honestly in her eyes.

"Why?" as he showed a hurt expression.

She felt her heart turn and her head titled downwards as she whispered "It's really embarrassing…"

He saw her turn red to her ears and understood that it was not because she wouldn't but because she couldn't and being Ren he pushed it further and said "I almost couldn't hear you. What about Ren san?" He grinned inwardly as the shade of red became more pronounced on her face. She nodded and then said "Ok but you too. I mean you have to call me Kyoko or Kyoko san because it wouldn't be fair if only I… and then I am still younger and your kohai and it's just…"

"Alright Kyoko, you don't need to explain I understand perfectly" he said as he smiled and she blushed at hearing for the first time her name said by him.

_Wow that was easier than I thought! _He just couldn't stop wondering why it was so easy. _Maybe she is warming up to me, well now I just have to distract her so that she doesn't freeze on me till she is ok at least. _

Her head was still facing downward, she had stopped eating and her heart beat was off beat, her mind was full of him once again and her locks had suffered another dangerous blow. Still she could not explain how happy this made her.

Both of them sat in silence contemplating and minds busy at work thinking about each other, the TV was still on and neither had really paid attention to it. A very familiar chicken appeared on TV and Ren instantly shifted his attention. Kyoko however had never seen the entire show broadcast and was interested to see how it all came out on TV. She glanced at Ren and saw him smile and she felt happy, a warm smile was displayed on her face while still looking at Ren.

Ren felt her gaze on him and became nervous but the gaze was not hot and steamy as his expectation where but warm and tender, for some reason this made him happier than her wanting him and so they spend the rest of their evening watching, commenting and enjoying their company. Ren had forgotten about the treats and he did not particularly feel any different.

"Kyoko shall I take you home? It getting late and we have to be early at LME tomorrow." He said as he started to pick up the plates and walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes Ren san…" she hesitated, blushed and stuttered as she started getting up. Her sudden movement caused her to crash into Ren, this made him fall towards her and in mid air he managed to turn in order for her to fall on him.

She felt him underneath her, her whole body became warm and her breath was slightly off, his scent was invading all of her senses, her palms pressed against his chest. His hands on her back could feel her delicate frame, his even breath made her rise and fall like she weighted just as much as the shirt he had on, her sweet citrus smell wrapped around him; if he paid attention he could almost feel her heart beat. He had his eyes closed and asked "Kyoko are you alright" his deep voice resonated thru his body into hers and his breath was lost in her hair.

"I am fine Ren… I didn't realize and… I am sorry" she slowly tried to push herself from him but her hair got tangled in a button. "Kyoko wait…" he said as he felt her moving about his body, he had sense his shirt being pulled and had a slight idea of what may have caused it. However he was not prepared for her to be moving on top of her, he took a steady breath and told her "calm down, stay put and I will help you. The more you move the harder it will be to untangle it"

He slowly lifted his hands from her back and placed one hand on her head and one hand near the location he had felt being lifted. Slowly he traced her head and tried to fix her hair, while his other hand was trying to find the button in which her hair was tangled. "I found it, keep still so I don't pull or damage your hair" he said as he started shuffling with the hair and the button. He felted her stiffen at his touch and softly said "Tsuruga san…" her voice trailed off she couldn't say anything.

She slowly felt his hand caress her hair with such gentleness and care that she relaxed but as he felt her again pull on the little strands of hair she tensed, grabbed his shirt and then something she never expected happened she moaned softly. She was beyond embarrassed all blood rushed to her cheeks and her face became hot. _Did he hear me?_

Her hair was so soft, her body felt so good above him. As he played with the button and her hair for longer than he should, he could feel her tremble slightly and then unexpectedly he heard her moan. _Wow! I can't believe it, I almost did not hear it, she likes it._

"All done Kyoko; try to get up"

Once again she slowly pushed herself with hers palms. This time she accidently looked at him and then she saw it. The emperor's eyes! She bolted up; flustered as she was she did not realize and hence pick up the bowls and dashed into the kitchen.

Ren tried to relax; he could not believe his luck. He had heard her moan, seen her lusty eyes and seen her pock a dot panties. I _want to push her down and take her. I can't believe she wears matching underwear. She will be the end of me. _He got up made sure he was ok, glanced downwards just in case and walked to the kitchen.

She saw him arrive from the corner of her eyes. "Tsuruga san I am all done, I think we better leave before it gets too late, I can still take my bicycle, I don't mind" she said faster than usual and trying to keep steady.

"No Kyoko, ill drive you. It would be my pleasure" He said with a sparkling smile that made her shiver. He glanced at the table and saw the remaining snacks; well they don't seem to be laced so might as well give them to her, since I don't like them. He grabbed the basket and placed the remaining snacks in.

"Alright I can't win against you." She said as she walked towards the front door.

Both of them stepped out of the apartment and made their way to his garage. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning since you won't have your bicycle" he said as he opened the passenger door of his car.

The drive was quiet, once at her front door. They said there goodnights and just before she exited the car, he handed her the basket. "Keep the rest you might enjoy them" he said with a smile on his face. Forced to accept she took the basket and said "thank you Tsuruga … I mean Ren san" a small blush on her cheeks "I hope you sleep well. Good night"

"Thank you for bringing them Kyoko; sleep well." He said once again displaying the emperor of the night.

She closed the door of the car and hurried to the door. Once inside she took a deep breath and finally headed to her room.

Waaaaaa….. such a long chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Thanks for all the reviews I much appreciated and make sure to read all of them, sorry for not responding to all. I get side tracked .

Thank you for reading, and we have some fun times ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

A friendly reminder: I do not own Skip Beat.

**Kyokos Birth Day Present**

Rated M – For future content and fluff!

**Chapter 5**

Kyoko felt a little warm and decided to jump in the shower before going to bed. The water felt great against her skin, her heart beat stabilized and she tried to think straight about the events of the day in particular her mind kept focusing on her visit to Ren's apartment.

She looked at her hands and wondered how they felt different also as she shampooed her hair her temperature increased and then her mind and her body went into over drive. The small amount of time she had been on top of Ren was enough; she recalled it over and over again.

She tried to shoo her thoughts and turned the water off, finished grooming and went to bed wearing a cotton baby doll. Lights off, the covers where half on top of her and she could still make out Ren's poster on the wall.

She glanced at Sho's poster and decided that she was going to make something more creative and less invading.

_Besides why should he have to be here and on top have a bigger poster. _She thought to herself and then went on to decide what to make of it. However it did not really interest her so once again she was looking at the outline of Ren's poster. She tossed and turned the whole night, she had felt warmer than usual and had blamed it on the summer heat. Finally exhaustion claimed her sleep around 3AM.

Ren had a similar problem to Kyoko's. He had arrived home made sure her bike was in the garage and then finish up cleaning what was left in the coffee table. He felt warmer than usual so he adjusted the thermostat and jumped in the shower, turned off all lights and went to bed. The sheets fell cool again his skin and as he closed his eyes he could still her petit frame above his. _It felt just right_ he thought and then gradually fell into a deep sleep thinking of only her.

The next morning Ren arrived a little earlier to pick up Kyoko at the Darumaya. He patiently waited in the car and looked at what he thought was Kyoko's room when her silhouette appeared. Just as he was beginning to conjure up more perverted thought she exited the building and walked towards the car. Before he had the chance to exit the car in order to open the door Kyoko had open the door and said "Good morning Ren san. Did you sleep well?" a pronounced blush on her cheeks and her eyes averted but still a small smile could be seen.

"Good morning Kyoko. It was a little warm but besides that I slept well. Did you?"

"Uhm… well I had a little trouble falling asleep it musted have been the summer heat"

She got in the car, he check out her outfit and was beginning to love the summer, Kyoko had been wearing skirts all summer and he was beginning to really enjoy her legs. Kyoko on the other had noted his gray summer suit and made a mental note for future Ren Dolls. The conversation was light all the way to LME. Once at LME; Yashiro san greeted them and both; he and Ren said their farewells since they had a busy schedule planed for the day. Kyoko made her way to the Love Me Section lockers to start her day.

President Lory was in his office as usual he was dressed and had his office decorated according to his mood today he was Chief Inspector of Police. President Lory was a curios person so when the security system had been installed as a requirement there had to be a private room in his office with all live feed. Today was no different he diverted the live feed from the small screen to the 50" screen when his #1 Love Me Girl and his #1 Actor appeared in the lobby.

"Strange they seem the same, maybe it was not strong enough, hmm…" he said looking at his research on the desk "do you think he will call or come see me?" he ask Sebastian who was dressed as Lieutenant. Sebastian was all too familiar with the president and did not respond. "Your right I better call" President Lory lifted the phone and dialed Ren's number.

"Good morning President! How may I help you?" Ren answered exactly knowing what this phone call was about.

"Good morning Ren, did you have a pleasant evening? Anything in particular you would like to say…" he trailed off hoping for an answer.

"Thank you very much for the gift, it was well appreciated, I am in your debt" Ren said while a devilish grinned appeared on his face. Thankfully he had answered in his dressing room and Yashiro wasn't around.

"Argh! You are such a boring man Ren! What kind of answer is that! You are my nephew and I take the trouble sending the girl you love to your home and you can't even say a proper thank you. So did anything happen? Did it work?" he asked as he circled around his office to look at the Love Me locker room.

"I knew it you laced the food! Are you crazy do you know how dangerous that is?"

Ren was upset; he couldn't believe he would go to such lengths for his fun.

"No I did not lace the food, Kyoko and you are valuable LME talent and I can't drug people Ren you should know better."

"So what did you do then? Ren was utterly confused. _If he did not drugs us then what exactly was his plan? _He asked himself.

"Well my boy I took a more legal and ancient approach to the matter" Lory now had a mischievous smile and focused on Kyoko who was about to enter the Love Me locker.

"What is that suppose to mean? Legal and ancient?" said Ren as he tried to understand and recalled the snacks Kyoko had brought.

"Well now it seems you did not learn anything in school Ren. I suggest you look at ancient cultures and their customs." Lory glanced at the report and read the last page. _All spices and ingredients must be consumed gradually, different reactions depending on physiology of the person ingesting the food. Once all combined effect gradually increases thru a period of time tipically from 1 week to a month and a half._

"Well it seems you are ever boring Ren. I will think of different alternatives to cure your boringness. I have to go, have a good day." He said and hanged up the phone.

"Well I guess I will have to wait and be patient." He said as he looked at his monitors and sat down in his plush desk chair.

Meanwhile in the Love me Locker room, Kyoko was trying to hug Kanae.

"Mokoooo Sannnnn... I missed you I haven't seen you in a week" said Kyoko while trying to control herself. Idle shit shat resumed and so the day began for the first two members of the Love Me Section.

**NOTES:**

I did a little research on spices and aphrodisiacs food, this is not really related to the story but it's something President Lory would know and learn how to use so I just pasted from the website. From now on actual days will go by faster. Hope you have a great Valentine Day and don't forget to wear pink :D

***Read below if you want to learn :D

.

**Chocolate:** is one of the undisputed kings of aphrodisiacs. The literal meaning of its name "Chocolate" translates as "food of the gods". It is believed that Casonova was a great chocolate fanatic. Today, chocolate is scientifically known to contain chemicals related with love and euphoria.

**Garlic:** long been a staple in the Mediterranean region. Egyptians worshipped garlic and placed clay models of garlic bulbs in the tomb of Tutankhamen. Garlic was very highly-prized; it was even used as currency. While the Greeks and Egyptians, embraced garlic's alleged aphrodisiac properties, there are many sects of people who forbade the eating of garlic or entering sacred places

**Honey:** Legend has it that Cupid dipped his love arrows in honey before aiming at unsuspecting lovers. The word aphrodisiac comes from the name of the Greek Goddess of sexual love and beauty, Aphrodite. Honey is also known as the nectar of Aphrodite. Lovers on their "Honeymoon" drank mead and it was thought to sweeten the marriage. The use of honey spiced with nutmeg is also mentioned in the Kama Sutra and The Perfumed Garden. The most characteristic mythical trust that reflects honey's special value for Greeks is because it is considered the food of the Gods of Olympus known as "ambrosia".

**Nutmeg:** the history of nutmeg goes back to the 1st Century as evidenced by witings of Roman philosophers, and was extremely expensive till a few hundred years ago. This spice has been prized by Arabs, Greeks, Hindus and Romans as an aphrodisiac. In India, a combination of nutmeg, honey and a half-boiled egg is eaten. Chinese women believed that nutmeg was an aphrodisiac food and that it contributed to fertility. In Ayurveda, nutmeg is considered a stronger aphrodisiac than spices like cinnamon or ginger. Nutmeg is used both to awaken the libido.

**Saffron:** The term is derived from the Arabic word Za 'faraan, meaning "yellow." The flowers of the plant are a brilliant purple, Saffron arises from the deep orangey-yellow hue of their stamens for which Saffron is known and from which the spice itself arises. It is believed to have originated in the eastern Mediterranean-most probably around Greece, Asia Minor and Persia. The most expensive spice on Earth, Saffron's remarkable coloring properties are as prized as its unique, bitter-honey taste. Used as both a dye and a condiment, the plant's strands must be hand-picked from the flowers, taking more than 75,000 hand-picked blossoms (each with 3 strands) to make a pound of the spice. The strands are subsequently often crushed to a fine powder with a mortar or pestle.


	6. Chapter 6

A friendly reminder: I do not own Skip Beat.

**Kyokos Birth Day Present**

Rated M – For future content and fluff!

**Chapter 6**

It was early afternoon and Kyoko was walking towards Ren's apartment to get her bike. There was a soft summer breeze and the heat from the day was dying down. As she walked towards his apartment, her eyes wondered from building to trees, to people and she did as Kuu had told her "absorb every detail" before she knew it, she was looking at the apartment complex. Her eyes naturally gravitated towards the penthouse, her hands lifted the phone and she scrolled down the contacts till his name was displayed.

"Good afternoon Kyoko, how are you?"

"Tsu… Ren san I didn't think you would pick up the phone I was thinking of leaving a message. Hello…" she finally said as her voice got sweeter and softer.

"Hello Kyoko" His voice was kind and he shifted his position in order to have a moment to himself.

"I am at your apartment. I came to pick up my bicycle. I just wanted to let you know" she said as once again her words blurred with each other and she fluster.

"Ohh… I could have dropped it later on for you. You should not have gone out of your way." He said, hopping for another excuse to see her.

"I couldn't let you do that. You are a busy man." She said as she stood right in front of the lobby.

"Ok. Kyoko thank you for calling me and letting me know" he said as he tried to think of an excuse for the conversation to drag on just a little more. He loved her voice and the many variations she could have in a conversation with him. He wondered if she was aware of her tone and action with him. He also wondered if this was with anyone or could he feel special.

"Thank you Ren san… I'll let you return to your work, you must be busy." She said.

"Bye Kyoko. I'll call you later" he said.

"Bye Ren" she said as she opened the front door to the lobby.

Ren was glad he had spoken with all staff members of the security in his building. Kyoko never realized that she had to get permission or authorization to get in and out of the building or garage as she pleased, yet all personnel seemed to know who she was and never asked questions as to why she was there.

Kyoko retrieved her bike and was once again pedaling down the streets enjoying the breeze. Her mind went back to the conversation they had moments ago; she couldn't help thinking he _is so kind and considerate_. She finally arrived home and got ready to help at the Daruyama after rush hour died down she retired. She was now sitting in front of her low wooden table with various scripts, for some reason she had been craving something and her attention kept being diverted from the scripts, to the window, to both posters, then finally a small dresser where she had several frames with pictures of friends. Reminiscing at the moments reflected on the picture frames her eyes landed on the basket which she had taken last night to Ren's.

Curiosity and craving overcame her desire to study and she grabbed the basket and looked inside till she found the smallest item. The package had pink letters and on the corner of the back a small little fairy, all reasoning left and Kyoko she was in Fairyland with the small bite size snack. She ate almost half the bag before she realized and snapped back to reality, she scolded herself for being careless and went back to reading her scripts.

Among the scripts there was Box R which was not due till the end of the week and two new job offers from Sawara san. The first of the two was a small role in a movie in which she would play a chef that has an unrequited love. She liked the idea of playing a chef but she wasn't really happy about the unrequited love thing, she decided she would need to read the script and have a better understanding before accepting. The second one she was hooked from the beginning it consisted of a perfume commercial, Kyoko's thoughts departed for Fantasy Land. The perfume commercial consisted of a fragrance that was geared towards teenager and was a symbol for independent women. Without noticing she started to eat as she read with greater detail the first job offer. Suddenly she heard a buzzing noise and rattling that made her drop the script and look in the direction of the foreign noise. Her phone was vibrating on the table without looking she answered "Hello Mogami san speaking."

"Good evening Kyoko" his voice resonated thru the phone into her body.

"Good evening, how was the rest of your day Tsu… I mean Ren san?" she said as she sat down looking at his poster on her wall and a soft expression of joy on her face.

"The rest of my day went well…" he said and continued describing the events of his day to her with as much detail as he could in order for the conversation to drag and give her the opportunity to ask question if she pleased.

Kyoko started to listen to his day while looking at the poster when suddenly the sensation of his chest on her hand came back rushing thru her body, she looked at her hand and examined it. Her hand was warm, she could remember his hard chest below her and how her body seemed to fit within his. Without her realizing her whole body was hot and her heart beat increased. His voice was not only resonating thru her body but seemed to be caressing it as well, she was no longer looking at the poster on the wall. Her eyes were closed and her mind was no longer paying attention to what he said yet she had become addicted to his voice her body was reaching a new boiling point and without realizing it was responding to him and his voice in such a strong way that she let out a small moan "ahh…" he heard Kyoko on the other end.

Ren did not stop talking yet all his brain function seemed to be analyzing her over the phone. _Did she just moan? It was so sexy_. _How do I make her do it again_? He thought as he tried to make her moan again, the Emperor of the night over took him and his voice dropt lower in tone, the words he started saying regarding his work now began to have double meaning and so his voice echoed in her mind until once again she moaned yet this time it was harder and she seem to realize.

"Kyoko are you alright" he asked in a seductive voice as he felt her breathing almost painting over the phone.

"Ren…" She said dragging his name in a low sultry voice that made him go hard. "I am really hot, I uhm… I need to open the window" she finally said as she got up and headed towards the window.

"What do you mean you're hot? Do you have a fever? Are you alright? He said with the same voice yet a slight panic came across.

"No I think I am alright it just that somehow I uhm… how can I explain this" she said dazed and confused without thinking she said "I was looking at you on my wall and then I started listening and then all of a sudden my body was really hot, it was hard to breath and …" her voice stopped as she seemed to realize what she said and how it must have sounded.

Ren could not believe what she said. She was looking at me on her wall? Does that mean she has my picture on her wall? She got hot, body hot? Doesn't that mean I turned her on? He was really happy at the outcome yet he wanted more so he said "Kyoko what are you wearing" his voice purred over the phone.

"Eh…" she let out a startled voice.

"Kyoko are you wearing anything constricting?" he said as a wide grin showed on his face.

"Uhm… Tsuruga san… I don't think…" she said but was cut off before she could finish.

"Kyoko I don't mean it like that. Listen to me… Since you aren't feeling well I was just wondering if you are wearing something that makes you uncomfortable or that might block your circulation. If you are you should change since that might be the reason your feeling unwell" he said congratulating himself for always having a valid excuse.

"Oh. I didn't think of that, I am just wearing a baby doll I got with Kanae" she said as once again without realizing the effects of her words over him.

_What! Did I hear right she is wearing a baby doll and she got hot while listening to me and watching a picture of me. _His pants now felt incredibly small, he felt greatly satisfied with this reaction from her.

"Kyoko did you eat anything strange today?" he asked thinking about Lory's snacks.

"Not really Ren san, I had a traditional breakfast then a light lunch at LME cafeteria, then dinner with the Okami and then ate a little bit of one of the snacks left over from yesterday." She said as her body slightly calm down.

"O well, maybe it's just the summer heat. Did you manage to listen to anything I was telling you?" he asked as he wondered how this would work in his favor.

"I am so sorry Tsuruga san, I was distracted and…" she was cut off by him "would you like for me to tell you again I was getting to an interesting part" he said as he looked like a Cheshire cat.

"Yes Tsu… Ren san, I am really sorry, I will pay attention to only you" she said as she flustered and turned away from the wall that carried his poster.

Ren resumed his conversation; once again his voice adopted a sexy quality and his pace was just as dangerous. He wondered how long she would last and how he was enjoying this. He made a mental note of her moans, he tried imagining what kind of baby doll she would wear, how her breast would look thru the fabric.

In a matter of moments Kyoko's attempts to listen to him had vanished and her body was once again burning, she felt his voice thru her body, she couldn't comprehend what was happening and she had already embarrassed herself enough for the night and so she said "Ren … please stop I don't think I can talk to you tonight, there must be something wrong with me, I should go take a shower, this is not normal" her breath uneven.

"I am worried about you Kyoko. Should I drive over?" he said as he lay in his sofa eyes closed, smile from ear to ear and a painful hard on visible from any angle. She is so fun to tease; _I can't wait to be able to play with her._

"Noo… I am ok, I promise this is just… it's just the summer heat, please don't worry about me, I promise I am fine." She said as she half screamed, flustered and tried to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Ok Kyoko, but promise you will call if anything happens." He said

"I promise Ren. Now please let me go" she said with a pleading voice.

"Alright Kyoko; good night sleep well and feel better" he said

"Good night Ren…" she said by the time the conversation had ended she was in panic mode. _What is going on with me?_ She quickly got up, took her robe and headed for the bathroom.

Thank you for reading! I hope you are all enjoying :D

I am going to be really busy the next couple of weeks so I won't be able to write as soon as I hoped to. Have patience I will update as soon as I can.

Thanks again and don't hesitate to post :D


	7. Chapter 7

Friendly reminder: I do not own Skip Beat!

So I am a little confused… I hope I don't confuse any of you so here are my guidelines:

Dialog is between quotation " bla bla"

Inner thoughts is in _italic _

Descriptive stuff just regular

I started this way of writing in chapter 3…please let me know if I need to adjust I am terrible in grammatical stuff.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7 **

Kyoko finished washing her face once more with cold water, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and she tried to understand why she was flushed. However no logical explanation came to mind, so she blame it on the only logical thing she could come up with "the weather, it has to be the weather" she said in a triumphant voice while looking at herself. Kyoko went back to bed and with that mantra in action she lulled herself to sleep.

For the next couple of days Kyoko came to the realization/ awareness that she had developed a [allergic] reaction to Ren, so whenever his voice was heard she got warmer, when she looked at his image in real life, poster or film she became warmer as always Kyoko could still not comprehend this like any normal girl would and so she labeled this a type of allergy.

Kyoko had been trying to do her best at not meeting him or seeing him. Whenever Ren called she would text back with a feasible excuse, she had to admit to herself this was the hardest thing since she knew deep down this was lying and wrong to treat her Sempai and friend in this mater. She did not have to stress so much with meeting him since their schedules had become extremely busy, she became an expert at dodging images of him. Today was such a day…

Kyoko was walking towards the cafeteria of LME when she spotted him walking from the opposite side of the cafeteria immediately she stepped out of the line of sight and into a small corridor. _He looks good, I wonder if he is eating well or maybe he hasn't been sleeping much, he looks a little tired she thought. _Once more her allergies had acted out, she could feel her temperature rise ever so slightly and her heart beat increased just as much, she missed him yet she had to control these allergies before she could interact with him again.

Ren could not stop thinking of Kyoko ever since his little discovery over the phone he had become a lot more confident and Kuon was starting to merge well with Ren's personality he was very aware of when to let him out and when not to, he had come to a clear understanding that Kuon could be around on a tight leash with Kyoko around.

Kuon being raised in America and the outdoors understood perfectly two things that came in handy with dealing with Kyoko. The first one was personal space "you should never invade a person's personal space" he heard his father voice and the second is "patience and detail understanding of your preys behavior is the only way to catch it" he heard Ricks voice in his head.

_Kyoko has been dodging me however way she can_ he thought to himself as he saw her from the corner of his eyes as she was walking towards the cafeteria, just as he saw her enter in panic mode and retreat into a corridor. Once again a strange Cheshire cat smile like appear and once again Yashiro started trying to understand what this new smile meant.

"I'll be right back" he said to Yashiro as he casually moved towards the corridor Kyoko had left, making sure no one followed him. "Let's have some fun" he mumbled in a whispered as he let Kuon merge into Ren's.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello I am so sorry for not posting in a long time I had lots of work behind not to mention taxes and overdue bills. Thank you all for the great review you guys make my day, I hope to see more :D

PS: Originally this was a much longer chapter but I figured you guys would be happier reading many chapters many times than longer chapters fewer times, in any case if I am wrong on this assumption let me know, will try to update more tomorrow if I get the chance.

Thanks again for all your support, much appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Friendly reminder: I do not own Skip Beat!

Wow! Thanks for all the reply's you guys made my day! Updating soon as I promised :D

I guess I will make chapters a little longer.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8 **

"Kyoko san…" She heard her name being called out. Before she knew it the person she thought she had escaped from was looming over her with a blinding smile and not the good kind. She shrieked, panic overcame her senses, heat spread thru her entire body. "Tsuruga san…." She clutched to the wall as his smile seemed to increase.

"Kyoko, haven't we talked about this already?" he said. Kuon couldn't believe her reaction. _I wonder if it's even possible to document her actions, she has to be the most expressive person I know. Maybe I should carry a camera as a button just for her. _

"Ehh…" Kyoko thought hard. _What talk did we have? How did I make him angrier?_

Seeing as she was short circuiting he felt compassion for her, lowering his intensity and softening his features he said "Its Ren. Kyoko just Ren."

"Ah.. I am sorry Ren, it's… just… I was distracted" she said as she blushed and tried to look away.

"Now can you tell me why you have been hiding from me for the past week and a half? Did I offend you in any way? Do you not like me anymore as your friend?" he said as his entire frame stepped in front of her.

"No Tsu.. I mean Ren, I… you did not offend me and I like you very much, I just you see I… I don't really know how to explain it." She said as she took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Thank you for liking me very much" he said as he smirked and dropped his fake smile and adopted a playful version of the Emperor of the night.

Her body increased temperature just with that smirk and she felt her allergies arrive all too fast. "Ren… please can I turn around? She asked as her blushed increased.

_Off all things… why can't I ever predict her actions, why would she want to turn around? Maybe I should tone it down and listen to her before I continue teasing her. She seems to react a lot more than before to me_. He thought as he let Ren back out to deal with Kyoko.

"Sure Kyoko, but I don't really understand why? Now can you try to explain me why you would want to hide from me?" he said as she turned around and looked at the floor.

"I am not trying to hide from you… on purpose" she said as she paused "I have… I think I am sick." She said as she hoped he would drop the subject.

"Kyoko I don't get sick very often, my immune system is really high and I don't think what you have is contagious is it?" he said as he tried to understand what kind of sickness she had conjured in her head.

"Besides why don't you go to the doctor if you think you are sick?" he said

"Well I don't think it's a normal sickness, it's more like an allergy… I think I am allergic to you" she said as she focused on his shoes that where behind her.

She heard him try to contain a laugh and she got angry at the fact that he was laughing at her. "You shouldn't mock other people Tsuruga san" as she turned around and look at him with Mio qualities.

_This girl is really something of all things, allergies! That doesn't even exists people cannot become allergic to other people, I have never heard of such a thing. This is really funny. I wonder if I can make her say what she feels in order to label it as an allergy. Oops I made her mad. _

"Now Kyoko san, I was not trying to mock you I was just surprise. I mean it's not really allergy season is it?" He said as he thought of a logical way to turn the situation in his favor.

"Eh… that might be it Ren!" she said in a triumphant manner. "Maybe it's a seasonal thing, so maybe just a few more weeks and then its goes back to normal." Ren cut her off "Kyoko you don't really mean that do you? I mean what exactly is it that you are considering an allergy and why is it only me?"

"Well you see I have been doing research this past week. It was not the food I ate that night, or the weather, or the people I saw. This week I have been doing research on the subject and so far I can tell you that women and children don't affect me at all. The last part of my research was the hardest and most embarrassing one but I can say pretty much all men expect you don't really do anything. So that means my allergies are only with you." She finished saying as she did a mental check on all of her petty research over the last week and a half.

"Ok. So it's only with me." He said as her attention was brought back to him. "So what exactly is it that you define as your allergies, if you don't mind sharing? He said as he tried to prepare himself for what she would say.

"Well you see I…" she said as it occurred to her. _I can't really say that to him! Can I? I mean would that just be creepy? _

Ren was patiently waiting. _This ought to be good if she can't even say it out loud. Just thinking of it she is blushing and trying to decide what words to use. She really is clueless on how crazy she makes me. _

"Mou! Where have you been I have been looking all over for you! How long are you going to make me wait?" Kanae said as she walked straight to Kyoko and stood in front of her while her back was towards Ren, completely ignoring his presence.

_Argh! This woman! Why do I always get interrupted by someone, I swear I must have the worst luck. Why does she always ignore me and treat me as a wall poster._ He thought to himself as he sighed.

"Mokooooo san….. I missed you, I am so sorry I was going to grab a bite to eat but…" she stopped abruptly realizing Ren was still there. "Ren San I am sorry Moko San had promised to spend the afternoon with me" she said with a smile while looking at her best friend.

"Ah.. Tsuruga San I didn't see you." Kanae said as she casually moved in order for her back not to be facing him.

_You didn't notice me my ass! I am almost 6'-5" meaning almost 2 meters tall wearing a black suit in the middle of a pale hallway. You just don't like me! Be honest you stubborn woman. I have no idea why Yashiro likes this woman._ He thought to himself as he smiled and said "Hello Kotonomi San, how are you today?"

"I am well thank you, we should be going or we are going to be late for the movies I bought" said Kanae as she realized her surprise was ruined.

"Eh… Moko San you got movie tickets! Wow" Kyoko said as she tried to give Kanae a hug.

_Well I suppose I will have to have a rain check on this conversation._ "Kyoko San, would you call me when you get home so we can get to the bottom of this, I wouldn't want you to be late and I know you love spending time with your best friend. Besides I miss our talks and your cooking" he said with a dazzling smile that could melt anyone in sight.

Kyoko couldn't answer; she just nodded while her whole face was on fire. Ren smiled again and patted her head as he said his goodbye once again congratulating himself for being a gentleman and not scaring her with his original thoughts.

_Maybe I am really doing steady progress, she seems to be more aware of me, she is probably confused. I must be patient with her, hopefully she will call tonight._ He thought as he walked away from them and headed for the table where Yashiro was waiting.

Kanae waved her hand in front of Kyoko, _she has just become a statue how does she do all these strange things? _"Mou!" Kanae almost yelled as she saw life coming back to Kyoko.

"Kanae you need to help me! I don't think I can take much more of those smiles, I might go from having seasonal allergies to all year long allergies" Kyoko said as she looked at Kanae with big watery puppy eyes in need of salvation.

"Let's go change and head out, I am starving! Beside Chiori San wanted to come. Maybe you can tell us about it and we can solve this allergy thing that no one understands." Kanae said as she dragged Kyoko back towards the Love Me locker room.


	9. Chapter 9

Friendly reminder: I do not own Skip Beat!

Hello! Sorry for the delay I had too much work! Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter it was rather slow to write but I think we are getting somewhere. Don't forget to review if you choose too I love to read and try to reply to your reviews.

Thanks to all those who reviewed they are all much appreciated!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

Toho Cinemas in Roppongi Hills is one of the most renowned cinemas in all of Tokyo, not only known for its great architectural design but also for state of the art technologies and comfort. This is where all of our Love Me members currently sat; Inside Theater number 2 watching American film "Avatar". All three girls had 3d glasses on and a small popcorn in their hands, they where all blown away by the graphics and beautiful scenarios that had been brought to life in front of them.

Amazing was the only words Kyoko could come up with describing such production, after leaving LME all three had gone to lunch in a small café near Roppongi Hills and enjoyed a light meal since all of them loved popcorn and the occasional soda that went so well with such. Then they rushed towards the Cinema in order not to miss any previews.

After 22 minutes of previews and 162 min of the featured films the girls walked over to a small park of Mohri located near the movie theater overlooking a small man made pond/ lake. All three had been amazed to no end and finally after one hour of movie discussion the topic died down a little, it was then that Kanae remembered the pleading Kyoko before their outing.

"Kyoko what was troubling you this morning" said Kanae.

All momentary distractions came to an end and Ren's image was crystal clear in her mind. Once again her allergies started acting up again; her heart beat increased, warmth spread through her body till it reached her cheeks. She summoned the courage to shove away what she had named {allergy} and tried to explain what she was experiencing.

Kanae and Chiori had been studying Kyoko and no emotions or expression went unnoticed, both girls had come to a silent understanding of Ren's affection for Kyoko and both where equally amazed at Kyoko ability to avoid at all cost the emotion in which they all shared a common uniform. Neither Kanae nor Chiori where in the Love Me section for the same reasons as Kyoko and even dough all three had Love problems of some sort Kyoko was definitely Love Me number one, and so both girls braced themselves for whatever was to come from their best friend vivid imagination.

"Well I had some problems the last week or so and I am afraid I can't really understand them on my own, I was wondering if I should go to the doctors but I would like your opinion first because I uhm…" Kyoko said as she began flustering and trying to form logical thoughts of how to explain what she was going thru. As Kyoko began describing her so called allergies both girls listened and gave her their undivided attention, after 15 min of listening to Kyoko both Kanae and Chiori came to a similar understanding.

Chiori having more experience in the field went first. "Kyoko even dough you probably don't want to hear this but what you have is not called {allergies} but lust!" She emphasized as Kanae shook her head in agreement "well let me try to simplify this for you Kyoko" Chiori said as she saw denial and panic rising from Kyoko "just like animals; men and women have pheromones and both men and women release these pheromones in order to attract the opposite sex and procreate"

"ah…. That makes perfect sense right?" Kyoko responded as both girls saw Kyoko dodge the obvious once again.

"Well it's not that simple with humans! We are a lot more complicated and we can block things out if we desire." Said Kanae as she glanced at Chiori, not breaking eye contact with Kyoko. "So you're saying I am receptive to Ren's pheromones and that makes me react the way I do?" She asked as she understood the concept a little better.

"More or less" they both said at the same time. Suddenly Kanae's phone went off and so the conversation came to a pause while Kanae answered and listened to the screeching voice of several kids on the other end. "EH! I'll BE RIGHT THERE" she screamed as she hanged up and grabbed her bag panicking she explained quickly to both Chiori and Kyoko that one of her many siblings had fallen down the stairs and broken a leg apparently, before any of the girls could say anything in response Kanae was gone.

Kyoko and Chiori sat on a bench in front of the lake/ pond and gazed at the beginning of sun down, silence fell upon both of them as Kyoko thought and worried of Kanae while Chiori wondered how she could help Kyoko understand herself better.

"Kyoko about what we were talking…" Chiori said as she tried to stir the conversation to its original topic. "I think you should try to understand yourself a little more and be honest with your feelings… I don't really understand your past relationship but I can say that as you grow older your body develops and uhm…" she hesitated trying to find the proper words. "Needs in which natural instinct will take over if ignored… think of it as a defense mechanism or a survival instinct for procreation"

Kyoko was paying attention but information was not being digest, once again Chiori tried to think of a better way to explain it. "Well how about we go about this a different way? How about you ask me questions and I answer." Chiori said as Kyoko looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Well I guess that could work but I don't really know what I should be asking? Kyoko said as she raced through her head all the different ideas or question that arrived.

"Ok let's do it the other way around then! Question #1 what kind of men do you physically like?" Chiori said.

"That is easy I like men with a define bone structure!" Kyoko said with all the attitude of a champion. _Where does she get these things? Who defines physical attraction by bone structure?_ Chiori asked herself while trying to understand Kyoko.

"Well you are going to have to give me an example; I don't really know what you mean! Who has the best or most define bone structure?" Chiori said looking at Kyoko.

"That's easy Chiori san, out of all the people I know it would be Tsuruga San his is almost perfect you would be amazed I have even done the Golden Ratio and it off by a small amount…" Kyoko ranted while praising her Sempai's bone structure.

"Uhm ok I guess I won't argue with that. Well how about this … " Chiori hesitated "Kyoko don't take this the wrong way and I don't mean to offend you, I mean this is a girl talk and even dough I haven't had many girlfriends I would be open to discuss this with you or Kanae san since I considered you guys good friend that I can get advise… anyways here goes" Chiori said as she took a deep breath and braced herself.

"Kyoko have you ever masturbate thinking of someone?" She said as she blushed looked down towards the floor and titled her head slightly in the direction of Kyoko. She slowly looked at Kyoko expecting to be glared for trying to talk about something so private, but what she saw was a blank stare.

_Then she wondered does she even know what that is? Doesn't look like it. O well I guess I am in for it! _ "Chiori san I don't really know what that means I am sorry, can you explain it to me? Said Kyoko

"Eh! Kyoko aren't you going to be 18 this year? I mean even dough I was a late bloomer I didn't think uhm… well… never mind…you will slowly reach that point" Chiori said as she trailed off.

Both girls where silent for a while awkward yet comfortable, when Kyoko finally spoke she said "Well Chiori is not that I am a late bloomer I just didn't get the chance to develop any of those things. I was always busy working, cooking and taking care of a certain person by the time I had time for myself I was exhausted. So I just don't really know what I should feel or know regarding that department." She looked downwards with an unreadable expression.

Chiori was shocked, she couldn't believe Kyoko who never spoke about herself finally opened and said her true thoughts. She was happy yet sad at the words Kyoko had spoken.

"Well don't worry about it you will catch up with all of it soon enough don't force yourself, I mean if it wasn't for you I would still be lost with my past emotions. So let's go eat some ice cream and then call it a day" Chiori said as she pulled Kyoko towards the side walk and headed towards a good Gelato store by the area.

Both girls went their separate ways after having tasted the newest flavor of mandarin gelato a special only in summer time. Kyoko walked the streets trying to understand and comes to terms with the conversation she had with both Love Me girls. She couldn't really think about any of it she was worried about Kanae so she hesitated for a while but finally called Kanae and made sure she was alright, after insisting Kanae promised to call if she needed anything and finally hanged up.

By the time Kyoko got back to the Daruyama it was close to 10 pm she went straight to shower and then finally withdrew for the night in her room. Finally in her room she thought of the conversation with Chiori and remembered a specific word she didn't know.

Kyoko pick up her pink Love Me Smartphone and looked for the dictionary. Kyoko looked at her screen; [masturbation: manual stimulation of the genital organs (of yourself or another) for sexual pleasure.]

"EH!" She half screamed while her whole body turned red and she reread again the definition.

Curiosity got the best of her and she pressed the link that appeared below.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat!

**Chapter 10**

The sound of her heart resonated throughout her body, mouth dry, flushed cheeks and ears, eyes fully dilated, concentrating on the little screen her trembling hands held. As she processed the information on the screen her body responded accordingly, the moaning sounds of the blonde with French manicure acrylic nails came out as loud even dough she took the volume to a minimum.

Suddenly her phone vibrated and beeped while a text message appeared on the screen making her drop the phone, but as the phone was on the floor the moaning got louder. She dashed towards the phone panicking and pushing the phone further underneath the small table in her room. Once the phone was back in her hand she tried to close the window with the blonde pleasuring herself with a pink vibrating toy. Instead she pressed the link on the side and the new page opened with a man sitting in a leather chair stroking his member while moaning and looking straight at the camera.

She pressed all the buttons on the phone till finally the moaning of both the blonde and the well-built man stroking himself disappeared. Her heartbeat was going a mile a minute; she sat on the floor with the phone in her hands taking a deep breath feeling ashamed and like she had cheated on a final exam. The phone vibrated again as a reminder for the previous message. It took all her courage to look at the phone and when she finally did, she felt like crawling under her futon and once more the felling of guilt swallowed her. A moment went by that turned into a while when finally she decide to call.

"Good evening Ren. I hope I am not disturbing you?" she said softly while concentrating on the still scenery outside her window.

"Good evening Kyoko, I am glad you called. Did you have fun with your friends?" He asked as he relaxed with the sound of her voice.

"Oh yes, actually I thought of you in many occasions this afternoon. We went to the movies and watched a 3D film with great special effects; I think you should go see it! It's so beautiful I wouldn't mind seeing it again." She said with excitement and forgot all about her latest problems.

Grasping the opportunity for a date he said "well why don't we go together since going to the movies by myself would be boring?" as a smile spread across his face.

Without thinking of the situation she would place herself in and still bubbling with excitement at watching a film with her Sempai she agreed to a movie date with Ren. Once again idle chit chat was exchanged and he felt her relax a little more, before trying to stir back the topic towards the conversation they had earlier today. Once he felt her completely inhibited towards him he asked what had been on his mind all day.

"Kyoko I was actually thinking of you most of the days and I also did some research on 'Allergies' would you mind explaining what exactly it is that you are feeling? I would like to be able to help you." He said as he pictured her flinch and become tense at trying to explain.

All too fast did the idle chit chat and the relaxing mood disappeared as once again all of him and his action invaded her mind, Chiori words and those images she had been so glad to rid her mind of. She was now aware of her body, the heat that spread all throughout starting from her ear, the moistness she felt growing damper in her undergarments, the lack of air and moisture in her mouth and finally the little control she had over her mind. Her thought process stopped and for a few moments she forgot she was on the phone as she tried to gain control of herself, she concentrated on removing the images from her brain but she was interrupted and so she wasn't able to take hold of her mind while his voice resonated again through her mind and making all the symptoms grow at an exponential rate.

"Kyoko… I would like… please let me help you. I enjoy our friendship and times together they are special" he said with sincerity and awareness of his feelings and her actions.

Totally distracted by all the commotions and new feelings she was starting to accept as something different than allergies; only few words where heard and processed. _Like, please, together, special what is he saying? Why can't I control myself? _She thought to herself.

"Kyoko are you unwilling to tell me? Am I that unreliable or do you not trust me?" he said with full awareness that he was playing the victim; however he was determine to get to the bottom of this.

"I trust you more than myself at the moment. I have no idea how to deal with this and the only thing I do understand is that only you bring this about." she finally said out of breath and with a shaky voice.

Ren had heard her loud and clear. She had ignited a fueled his love for her once again it was clear that he was making progress, there is hope but he also understood and heard her despair so once again it took all his self-control to give her the space she needed.

"Very well Kyoko. I understand this is harder than I think, take all the time you need. Just remember I am only a phone call away if you ever need me and try not to take too long I miss spending time with you." he said with a voice and tone that delivered all his love and gentleness.

A fire spread through her entire body and soul, she tried to control it but her locks came undone he had manage with simple actions and words to make her feel important and cared for. She had trouble grasping all of this at once since she had never felt it, yet her intuition and demons had been fine-tuned since a very early age and no matter what to realize it would only be a matter of time.

"Thank you Ren." She said softly as the fire ignited in her became cozy warmth.

"Alright Kyoko I let you go then I'll be waiting for your call. Sleep well and feel better." He said

"Ren..."

"Yes Kyoko."

"I miss them too…" she said as her voice was barely heard yet it was loud enough for him to hear. A dazzling smile and calm expression settle on his face as he said good night once more.

For once they were both at peace and the day claimed its toll as they fell into a kind dream.

XXXXXXXX

**Hello to all and thanks again for the reviews! They help me get motivated; please write more if you can. **

**This chapter is dedicated to "Elmo" since he/she was waiting o so very patiently. **

**I hope you all like this chapter; I think it's very sweet. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Skip Beat! **

**CHAPTER 11**

A week went by, then another and Ren couldn't put under control his bad mood, anxiety and edginess. His eyes kept searching for her pink uniform whenever he reached LME headquarters; whenever he walked around he searched for her strawberry blonde hair yet the more he searched the less she appeared in his line of sight and the more frustrated he grew. Another sigh escaped him as he walked towards Yashiro's office.

Reduced to daydreaming he walked aimlessly as he thought of when and how he could cash in his movie date with his beloved Kyoko. As he turned around the corner Kanae who was coming at full forced crashed into him. He held her so gently that she almost forgot to greet him in her usual manner. His Kyoko smile disappeared and his business smile came back on; as all hope was crushed when he realized who it was.

"Hehehe" Kanae laughed out loud "You thought I was you're beloved Kouhai… eh Tsuruga san?" she said with deviant tone, raising an eyebrow and seeing the change all too clear.

"Good morning to you to Kotonami san, how lovely to see you!" he said with a bright business smile that could create holes in the wall.

"Now you are trying to dodge the question… well I suppose I could let you off the hook, but…" she paused "wouldn't you like to know how she is doing? I am sure you haven't seen her in a while" she said as she dusted her uniform off and prepared to leave. She laughed again seeing all of his emotions displayed on his face, trying to refrain from teasing him more than she had.

After much debating with himself, his desire overcame whatever persona he was trying to portray so he gave in to temptation and asked "have you seen her? Is she around?

"Off course I have seen her, we are more than just comrades too this pink curse, and yes she is around, actually very near, however she has been running away from you, ever since our little girl talks. You can say thank you to Chiori san later on" she said looking at him and feeling completely satisfied that she had the upper hand.

"So she is still weird around me? Would you tell me what is going on…"he asked almost pleading.

_I can't believe how the mighty Tsuraga san has fallen for the Number One Love Me member, is that ironic or what? Poor guy; yet why can't I be sad about this. _Kanae thought to herself as she saw the hurt look on Tsura_ga san._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ren was thinking to himself: <em>I can't believe I have to almost beg her to find out<em> what _is going on with Kyoko. I swear this is low, she must be loving this! Patience patience patience he repeated silently as he waited for her answer._

"Well I don't think she would appreciate it; however I will tell you that, you finally managed to ruffle her feathers. So… congratulations are in order. She is at the presidents' storage room." She said while smiling and leaving him speechless and confused.

Not so far away Kyoko was in deep thought over the last couple of conversation she had with Kanae san. She mechanically did the task at hand as her mind kept on over analyzing the situation. _Masturbate…. How can they do that? Don't they get embarrassed? Even if no one is around, I just can't seem to come up with the courage to do it… I don't even know where to begin? And why is Ren the one who makes me feel hot? Stupid No 1 and his hormones!_

"Yes that's right; it's all his fault! If it weren't for him I wouldn't even consider the male species anymore, stupid pheromones he sends out! That's why he is No 1 man in Japan! That's the reason I am like this it's his fault" She said loud and clear while standing, clutching and Roman toga, looking at the horizon. "Now what do I do, it's been almost two weeks that I haven't seen him or talked to him… and I can't just hide whenever he is around; besides… I kind of miss him" she said while a long sigh and a dark cloud appeared over her.

She looked down at the white clothing accessory she had in her hands and shook her head, unfolding it only to fold it again. She lowered herself and placed the garment in the proper box in order for it to be put away.

* * *

><p>With the quietness of a feline, he approached slowly and carefully so that she wouldn't have a place to run. He had been shocked at hearing her ramblings all too well; a sly devilish grinned came about his features as he thought about the last two weeks. <em>Well I'll be dammed this is the biggest progress I had in two years, and it only took two weeks. <em>

Blowing in her ear softly he said "Kyoko chan, you shouldn't talk about people behind their backs"

"AHHHHH!" She screamed as she jumped and tumble forward while her heart increased about a mile a minute, her brain seem to have malfunctioned, she knew that voice all too well, she recognized that smell all too well and so she was left a trembling mess. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT" She yelled while pointing at him and puffing, while turning bright red and placing a hand over her ear.

As his laughter was controlled he manage to say "I am sorry Kyoko chan, I couldn't help myself you are just too cute sometimes" without realizing he had managed to say his true feelings.

"EH… DON'T SAY THAT!" She covered his mouth as she panicked due to the word cute, yet upon realization of what she did her heartbeat increased more.

Taking the opportunity of having caught her off guard he continued with his devilish tricks. He carefully parted his lips while his tongue licked the palm of her hand. In a split second she had back up about 5 yards while tumbling over some more boxes and all sorts of sounds came out from her and her surroundings.

"You are the devil, playboy this is why I haven't been able to sleep! Stop doing these things to me!" She whispered and her eyes turned watery while finally loosing grasp on her emotions and becoming sincere.

As he saw her panic only increased and her eyes about to cry, he rushed over to her. While kneeling down he saw those big beautiful eyes all confused, desperate, angry… "I am sorry Kyoko, I didn't mean it" he said with sincerity.

"Yes you did! You always do! Go away; it's all your fault" she said while pushing him away and glaring at him.

It was then; when he lost hold of Ren and became Kuon. Seeing her so vulnerable displaying all emotions clearly, without holding back was just too much for him. He got close enough reached out to her and hugged her while sitting her on his lap. "I am sorry; I promise I'll take full responsibility." He said as he cradled her.

These two weeks had taken a toll on her, her emotions where all over the place, not to mention her hormones did not help since it was almost that time of the month; those good for nothing confusing girl talks and finally him. The one who smelled so good and at the same time brought her a sense of peace was surrounding all her senses. She gave up and simply stood still enjoying the comfort he brought her.

Kuon/ Ren where in shock! _She is in my arms, she is not putting up a fight, and she is actually snuggling to me._ He thought as he became the happiest men on earth for just a moment.

As her heart beat reached a steady pace, she came to the realization of whose arms she was trapped and whose lap she was on.

He felt her tense and said " Kyoko please calm down, you know I won't do anything to you."

"This isn't right, you are my Sempai, this this… I can't rely on you. I will not depend on you." She said whispering and finally desperate. She placed her hands on his chest yet she lingered for a moment as she looked up into his eyes. The light was poor but she could feel and see him clearly, his dazzling face, his eyes that called out to her, begged for her to rely on him.

"Kyoko… I am not asking you to rely on me. I am lending you my strength. You are special to me." He said looking into her golden eyes that seemed to get bigger and closer with each word that escaped him.

She felt his chest rise and fall with his words; his rib cage resonated as his deep voice came out from his mouth and his lips moved ever so slightly as he formed his words. Enthralled once again by Japan's No 1; her right hand left his chest and moved upward. Her body desires where greater and could no longer be ignored. Her fingers took a life of their own and so she touched his lips with her fingers ever so slightly.

He froze at her touch, now it took all his self-control skills to not lose it; he closed his eyes and relaxed. _If she wants to explore, then explore I shall let her. He thought to himself; besides this will go a long way later on._

She felt him tense for a split second, she didn't stop. Slowly she caressed his lips with her fingers, her body tingled and started to get warm, holding her breath she licked her bottom lip then she bit her lip. Only when the slight feeling of pain shot thru her brain did she come to the realization of what she was doing.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to" She said in a soft voice as her hand dropped down.

His eyes opened and the Emperor of the Night could no longer be under control. "Kyoko it's okay. Didn't I say I would take responsibility for it?" He said while looking straight into her eyes, his right arm shifted and stopped just at his tie. "You are welcome to explore all of me" saying just as he undid his tie and unbuttoning hi first two buttons; smiling his gazillion watt love smile combined with the Emperor of the Night.

Nothing could prepare her for what he did. Her body temperature rose past the boiling point, his face expressed too many underlying emotions for her to try to compute them and the simple way he took off his tie while his scent flied towards her made her short circuit.

"Hehehe…" his laughter was loud as he held the bloody nose girl who had just fainted in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

Hi guys…. Long time no see… I have been extremely busy and just couldn't find the time to write down a new chapter. At last this chapter is done! Yay!

I would like to ask you guys "the readers" one thing….. Should we move faster at physical contact or do we keep this faster than snail seep yet not quite there? Please let me know this a good point to go into light lemony mode.

Thanks again and hope you are enjoying this story.


	12. Chapter 12

Ren smiled tenderly at the girl in his arms. Wiping the small trace of blood from her nose with his Egyptian cotton handkerchief, he paid close attention to make a selfish diagnose of her condition. She laid peacefully in his arms, breathing evenly, she had faint circle under her eyes... _all in all she is ok_. He thought as he concluded his inspection.

_I want to keep her a little more. _He thought.

He shifted his arm in order to look at his Bulgary watch... _Its 3:00pm I have to leave around 4:15pm in order to get to TBM on time, Yashiro will probably call me around 4:05pm if I don't show up by that time, that means I can keep her in my arms another 30min tops since, then I would have to wake her. _His thoughts rambled as he looked at the time and tried to maximize his time with her. She shifted slightly as he moved his arm back down; he stayed still for a couple minutes then realized his position was not as comfortable as he thought in order for him to stay that way for another 25 min. Once again he shifted his body in order to lean against the boxes behind him and stretched out his legs using all of his skills in order not to wake her. She shifted once more, his heart beat called to her like a beacon of light in the night and her head fell on top of his heart while her hand grabbed his shirt ever so slightly. His smell gradually intoxicated her and so she moaned in pleasure while her hands searched for a way to grab hold of the warmth he was supplying her with.

Ren was in heaven as his little kitten was purring and cuddling to him, he felt proud that she could feel so safe in his arms. As the minutes passed his brain came up with different scenarios which he would be more than happy to add to his "echi" collection, his hands roamed her body with restrain yet with every passing minute his heart beat increased. As if on cue his phone started vibrating after three vibrations it began ringing just as he managed to answer it.

"Yes Yashiro, I'll be down in a few. Wait for me at the lobby" he said as he hanged up the phone. "She must have been tired since that didn't even stir her" he said out loud.

"Kyoko" He called to her. She stirred ever so slightly as he spoke her name.

"Princess..." He tried again. Her eyes fluttered and her body stretched against his. He smiled and tried again "Princess Kyoko..." Finally her eyes opened and she looked at him. She was so expressive he could almost read her mind. He could see her focus on his face, then come to the realization of who she was looking at and finally she realized the compromising position in which she was. _Here it comes_ he thought at he tried to keep his calm in order not to laugh.

" I am... " her words died as she recalled what he called her a few moments ago. Once again her face was red up to her ears. "... sorry" she said as she tried to push herself of his chest.

"Don't be, I enjoyed it" he said grabbing a firm hold of her as he got up with her in his arm (princess style).

"Ah..." she said while shutting her eyes and preparing for impact. Since it never came she peeked at him again only to find him smiling at her. "Please put me down Ren" she said.

"Why I thought you liked playing Princess. Am I not enough to be a knight at least? he said as his puppy dog eyes increased.

"Very well if you insist! I command you to put me down and..." she purred and leaned into him while a smirk came across her face "you are more than adequate to be a knight"

"Aw.. that's not fair, you can't bring Natsu to play Kyoko" he said as he put her down and pouted. Taking advantage of the situation he dropped on one knee, her startled face created his opportunity. He took her hand in his and said "Farewell Princess" as he kissed the back of her hand and looked straight into her eyes while winking at her.

He then proceeded to exit the storage room in a very good mood while Kyoko was left stunned and speechless.

* * *

><p>Kanae stormed in the storage room yelling "Kyoko chan, how long are you going to make me wait! It's been almost an hour since I went to change!" Kanae waved her hand in front of Kyoko then she nudges her by the shoulder. "Oi… Are you there?" she asked.<p>

As if coming out of a trance she focused on the figure in front. "Moko san…" Kyoko finally realized she was no longer by herself. "When did you get here?" "Oh no! What time is it? I am so sorry?" she finally said frantic while getting to the floor.

"Honestly! Would you stop doing that! What happened? I thought you were right behind me? Weren't you finishing the last box when I left? She said looking around. She then realized a few boxes had fallen and the last box which was supposed to be closed was still opened on the ground.

As if a whirlwind had come all boxes were placed in their proper location and closed in a matter of seconds Kyoko was in hyper mode. "Ok all done. We can go now." She said with a smile and fixing herself.

Once again the issue was going to de dodged by Kyoko so Kanae decided to do the only thing she knew in order to get information. "Why do I have to pull things out with a spoon from you? You always pretend that everything is fine. But you are not. Why won't you tell me? Am I not your best friend? She said as she put dejected front while her eyes where pleading to Kyoko.

"I am sorry. I was just spacing out and didn't realize time had gone by." Kyoko said as she looked at her friend then she shifted her eyes.

"There you shifted your eyes; every time you try to cover up something you shift your eyes. Now won't you tell me what happened?" Kanae said as her voice became soft and soothing.

"He kissed me…" Kyoko said her voice was even but lower than usual then she lowered her head became red from head to toe.

"Eh!" Kanae screamed. "Really?" she said looking astonished.

"What do you mean really? I swear this is the second time, he always caches me off guard!" she said puffing and upset. "I will not let him do it a third time!" clenching her fist and lifting her head. "Stupid playboy!" she continued to mutter.

"Eh… the second time?" Kanae said with a face of disbelief. "I thought he was a coward and yet… so sneaky!" Kanae was talking to herself when a thought occurred to her. "Kyoko when and how was the first time?" she asked

Kyoko then proceeded to explain how he had kissed her on the cheek after she gave him a Valentine present. Once Kyoko had finished retelling her tail, Kanae started laughing. Holding her tears as she laughed at poor Tsuruga she said "I am glad you are that dense."

"I am not dense." Kyoko protested. "Why would you think I am dense?" Kyoko asked.

As Kanae tried to think of why she wasn't dense, she paused to try to explain to Kyoko how to understand, yet she didn't really know how to explain it; so she simply asked her "Why do you think Tsuruga san is a playboy?"

"Well I just told you; first he kisses me on the cheek and plays it off as a foreigner way of showing his appreciation and now he kisses my hand and expects me to believe he is a knight. That is what a playboy does." She said

"Well why didn't he kiss you here..." Said Kanae as she touched her own lips and making sure Kyoko was looking.

"That would be inappropriate. Beside Tsuruga san is a perfect gentlemen." She said

"Well which is it? A perfect gentlemen or a playboy?" Kanae asked and continued "Have you seen him kiss other girls?" Kyoko shook her head from side to side.

"So he is not a playboy." Kanae concluded.

"He smiles at all the girls." Kyoko said while averting her eyes again.

"So he is a playboy because he smiles at girls? Kyoko that sounds ridiculous that is part of his job; besides doesn't a gentleman always need to be polite and smile?" Kanae asked Kyoko.

"I guess so." Kyoko answer bashful

"We are not going to get anywhere like this! Give me your hand." Kanae said as she dropped to one knee and kissed it, just like a knight would. Then she got up and kissed Kyoko's cheek just like a friend would great another in another country. "There! Now do you feel dazed and confused by my playboyness?" she asked.

"No I don't feel anything." Kyoko said confused.

"Well I won't help you or him anymore. This just proves how dense you are." Kanae said while dusting her knees. "Now let's go!"

"Eh… but I don't understand Moko san." She said as she walked behind Kanae

"Open your eyes and figure it out! Now I get why you're in the Love Me section and I bet you; you'll be the last to graduate." Kanae said as she opened the door to the locker room.

* * *

><p>"Ladies please follow me. The president has cancelled all of your plans and his for this evening" Sebastian said as he exited the locker room and gestured for the girls to follow.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello! Thank you so very much for all the reviews and answer I believe we are going to go above snail pace, then gradually increase until Miss Kyoko is comfortable. We can't jump the gun too soon.<p>

Once again reviews are welcomed they help a lot and make me really happy for some odd reason.

Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Please enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

"Good afternoon Love Me girls! Tonight is going o be a lot of fun. I am so happy you could make time for me." The president said as a wide smile came about his features.

Their first instinct was to run however, Sebastian had already closed the doors. In their state of shock they had failed to notice all the red flags coming. Both girls where now looking at the door and Sebastian.

"That is so mean and impolite maybe I should start an etiquette and manners section as well. I know a few who wouldn't be able to turn down the offer." He said trying to look hurt.

Kyoko was the first to react. "I am sorry President, I just did not expect this." she said in all honesty while bowing her head.

Kanae was not as polite. "What is this all about?" she asked going straight to the point.

"You really are no fun Kotonomi san. Take a seat girls." He said as he gestured towards the chairs.

Kyoko was still in shock. Here she was standing in her pink Love Me uniform looking at the President wearing the same uniform. The entire office was pink, his desk had been replace by a pink desk with the Love Me emblem carved on it. Amiss all of the pink she couldn't really tell where the President was unless she concentrated on looking at his hair which was the only thing that stood out.

As she regained her composure she realized this man could still shock her, she walked over to the throne looking chair that he had gestured. As she sat down she was startled once again as confetti and serpentine came raining down from above, but then a specific thing caught her attention a purple bubble was floating slowly down towards her. Kanae sat down expecting the same so she was neither startle or surprised, but you could see a vein twitching in her forehead and a clear angry mood was settling in.

Once both girls where both sitting down with both bubbles floating in front of them, he pulled a thick yellow cord that was next to him. Once again Kyoko jumped but less than before.

"Congratulations!" He said as his exited stated only raised. "Kyoko since you are the original member of this section you will go first. Kanae you are the second therefore you will be second and Chiori is a volunteered member therefore I can't drag her into this since she isn't around. So without further delays let's get this started." he said as he sat down in his throne looking chair that was bigger and slightly more decorated than those in which Kyoko and Kanae sat on.

"President..." Kyoko said as she tried to understand what or in what direction this was going in. Before she could finish Kanae lost her patience. "President what exactly is going on here!" She said as she stood up.

"Well girls; today is your anniversary! Love Me Section is now One year old and we are gathered her to celebrate; but more precisely we are here because in this one year you girls have had minimal progress." He said as a mischievous grin adorned his features.

"Ah..." Kyoko let out as sound and her brain was finally able to comprehend what was going on.

"Now please sit down Kanae and Kyoko please open your bubble by saying - Please Love Me More." He said with a serious face.

Kyoko was flushed from head to toe as she said those words out loud, trying to regain her dignity from the embarrassment that she had just gone thru. Concentrating on the bubble she tried to understand what exactly she was looking at.

"Uhm... President there is nothing in the bubble..." she said as she leaned her head towards the item that was floating. She hesitated before touching it but finally did. Once she touched the bubble a light came on. Startled she let go of the bubble and sat back down looking at the device with eeriness.

Suddenly Kanae who had been watching Kyoko saw her depart towards another world. Her eyes where all shiny, her hands where clasped and she knew all too well the look Kyoko had once she was in Lala Land. She looked at Kyoko's bubble which was the source and she couldn't help but smile at her idiotic friend. The purple bubble was giving out light and displaying a hologram of a fairy and was now explaining Kyoko her task. Once again she noticed a gradual change in her friend; as the fairy kept talking Kyoko's mood dropped. Finally after the hologram had shut down the bubble vanished and became a paper in which she could see a list of things. Due to her photografic memory only a glance was enough.

1- Movie - Gone with the wind.

2- Games - Special Love Me Date training simulation game.

3- Date - Pick a person and go on a date.

Kanae then proceeds to open her bubble and watched the fairy until the bubble burst and turns to paper, the she picks up and looks at her list.

1- Movie - The sound of music

2- Game - Special Love Me Family training simulation game.

3- Outing - Pick a family member and go out on a outing.

Satisfied with his results and quietness of both girls he eyed in approval to Sebastian. Two dwarfs dressed in Love Me overalls stood before the girls.

"Girls this is a simple assignment and starts right now, follow them and you will find everything prepared." He said as stood up and took a cigar.

**xxxxxx**

Kyoko stood in a comfortable room where a large screen displaying her name. She sat in the couch in front and looked at the coffee table.

"Please enjoy yourself, this is one of the greatest movies off all time. A must see for an actress such as yourself. Popcorn and soda are available and Humpty will stay near your till you finish" She read out loud.

"So your name is Humpty?" She asked as she turned towards the dwarf behind her. He smile softly and nodded his head. "Would you like to watch the movie with me?" She asked again but did not receive a reply.

_Maybe he is like Sebastian who doesn't talk unless instructed_. She thought "Well you can sit next to me if you want." She said as she sat down and grabbed the remote.

After 238min of movie, 3 bathroom brakes, 2 waters, 1 soda and 2 popcorn Kyoko had finally watched the entire thing. Even dough it was a tragic love story she couldn't help like the film it was so real, so full of emotion good and bad. She rested her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

It was now a little past 8 pm, her day had started as uneventful yet it had made a complete 180 turn, as if on cue her phone vibrated. "Hello President. How can I help you?" she asked as she sat properly on the couch waiting for his reply.

"Did you like the film? Are you playing already? What level are you at? Do you need help?" He asked as he could barely contain his excitement.

"The film was very beautiful, thank you for this opportunity President." She replied

"and the game?" he asked

"Well the movie just ended, it's quite long. Is the game long also?" she asked trying to figure out when she could go home.

"The game is about two hours or so. I am sending you a bento dinner." he said

"Thank you President." she said

She let out a sigh and stretched her aching limbs, she got up stretched her legs and walked around for a while before grabbing the second remote.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Kyoko was now in game mode and her mind was set on wining or at least finishing this game. It had been over one hour and every single question asked by the young man dressed in a navy blue mandarin collar uniform had been new and unexpected. She thanked the gods that all question had come with three option or three responses if not she would have failed miserably. She was so immersed in the game that she talked to the screen out loud and kept asking Humpty what he thought, he however never answered and so she proceeded to pick one of the three answers.

The game had consisted of asking a high school classmate boy out, she had been asked why, where, when till the official simulation of a date came about. Her date choice was movies and so they had asked what type of movie, refreshment and even if she wanted to hold hands while watching the movie. Once the movie was over it had proceeded to a walk around a shopping area where they had asked stores, gifts and such. Finally she seemed to get the hang of it and was now in the dining experience of the date.

"Why does this scenario seem so familiar?" she asked herself out loud.

As the final part of the date came about she looked at the screen. A long pause, no sound and Kyoko had almost stopped breathing. 1- Kiss on the lips 2-Kiss on the hand 3- Kiss on the cheek

Her mind raced back and forward option two and three made her blush from head to toe and the thought of option one almost made her nose bleed. Images of Ren popped in her head all thru the game for some reason most of the things she was asked or had complied, she had compared them with Ren and his many ways of persuading her into this or that therefor this last question had her going mad. _He never asked permission for any of that, will he ask the day he wishes to kiss me. That's ridiculous he would never even think that. Her thoughts became more and more confused as to what to choose. I'll go with option three then… that seems logical right?_

She looked at the screen and could almost feel Ren's lips on her cheek once again. It had been a long time ago but she had not forgotten, once again she felt her body heat up at the thought of him. This afternoon had only made maters worst and this game had made her think of him one to many times. She looked at the untouched bento box on the table, she sighed. Finally the game had ended and she was left drained and looking at a screen that said Congratulations! In pink letters while the most prominent romantic scenes flashed by.

Once again her phone rang.

"Kyoko, did you like it? I just got notified you did well! Would you like the continuation of the date the content becomes more inappropriate but" he was cut off.

"President I don't think that will be necessary. This is more than I can handle already." She said getting up.

"Very well just let me know I have all sorts of this game available and since you are our Number One Love Me Member you get to play them for free. Kotonomi san left a while ago since she finished first." He said as he now watched all of her answered choices on his screen.

"Well you can go home today. I am sure you must be tired. As soon as you find a date you must report, do you understand and this cannot be more than a week from today." He said while looking at Ren's schedule for next week.

"Yes sir I'll try my best." She answered as she took the bento box from the table.

**Xxxxxx**

Humpty had escorted her all the way to the Love Me locker rooms, right before she was about to say goodnight he said "Farewell Mogami san you did well"

By the time she responded he was gone. She hoped to see him again he had a magical feel to him. She washed her face to wake up a little then she stored her Love Me uniform and put her regular clothes back on. She wore navy blue ballerina shoes a denim mini skirt and a simple v-neck white cotton t-shirt. Her breast look slightly bigger since she never wore clothes that hugged her body. Princess Rosa was back on her neck; she grabbed her purse and bento box which she would reheat once at home.

**xxxxxx**

_One of these days I am going to kill him for sure! At least give him a taste of his own medicine! I had even dropped Yashiro. Why did he call me all the way here at this time of night just to give this dam book! _He thought as a grunt escaped him.

Ren was so focused on directing his anger at the President that he took a detour which had become a habit and so he was walking towards the Love Me locker rooms. Glancing at the book he did notice the door open and the girl coming out.

The girl stumbled and for once he wasn't able to avoid her falling. So after the initial shock of bumping and making a person fall because of his carelessness, he finally focused on the fallen person.

The first thing he saw was a denim skirt which was hiked up so far that he could see all to clearly the white laced underwear. She had landed on her knees and palms with her arms extended as to hold her frame from falling to the ground. The bento box had fallen and splattered on the floor a little ahead and her purse was now trap between her arms and the floor. Being Tsuruga san this should not affect him in any way, since he is immune to women however once he saw the strawberry blond hair he recognized her immediately and without realizing his eyes had taken a life of their own. He had memorize her entire shape in a matter of seconds he was already undressing her and most of his thought couldn't let go of the particular position in which he would more than happy to bury himself in her.

_Now if she would only look back, my image of her would be perfect._ He thought as he stood there motionless. Just as he was thinking it Kyoko turned her head around to look at the person who had made her fall. She had been lost in thought when he had bumped into her with such force that she was unable to avoid the fall.

_Eh! Ren? Why is he looking at me like that?_ She thought only to have Emperor of the night staring at her in a way that made her shiver. She traced his line of sight and then she realized what he was looking, she became flustered and red in a matter of seconds she covered her exposure with her hands while shifting in order to get up only in resulting the skirt hike up a little more while losing her balance and falling with her chest forward and making her but raise a little more.

"Stop staring you pervert! Turn around!" she said as she screamed into the floor shifting once again.

_If this was an American cartoon I would be a hungry wolf drooling at the damsel in distress in front of me. God she drives me crazy without realizing it! I am so glad the President called me. I take it all back. This is worth it. _He thought as his brain started to function again.

"Ah.. Kyoko I am so sorry! I was distracted. I didn't think anyone was left at LME. You startled me besides I didn't think you wore that kind of underwear." He said as a devilish smile came about while he pick her up from the floor.

"Enough!" She said as she became red over his comment while pushing him away straitening her skirt and dusting herself off.

"I am sorry. Please don't be angry, I didn't mean to look, I mean bump into you." He said as he bowed and looked up with his highest level of puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." She said as she looked away from him.

"Please Kyoko. I didn't mean to." He said again.

"Let me make it up to you" He continued.

"Fine it was an accident, besides being the gentleman that you are you have probably forgotten already." She said as her voice became icy and her entire persona screamed of Mio.

"Yes! Most definitely. I promise its erased already." He said with a cheerful smile.

"Oh no..." she said as she looked at the bento box on the floor. In a matter of seconds she had gone back to the locker room pick up a rag and cleaned the bento of the floor. She was now with the ruined bento and the rag in hand walking towards the trash can of the locker room.

He was still amazed at how fast she had pick up everything. She came back up while drying her hands.

"Ok all done." she said as she smiled at a job well done. He snorted trying to contain his laughter and she brought back Mio.

"I am really sorry, it just I am always amazed at how fast you are. I swear I wasn't making fun of you." He said with a kind cheerful smile. "Let me take you home. You must be tired." He said as they picked up the pace and headed for his car.

The ride was full of chatter from Kyoko as she explained the movie and then the game. He was happy and content at listening to her while picturing her face while making decision for the game and every now and then he would space out and relive her fallen image. They arrived at the Daruyama all to quickly and before he knew it she had said goodbye and was almost closing the door. After saying good bye she closed the door and he lowered the window.

"Princess..." He said as he waited for her to turn around. "They look nice on you." he said as he winked and smiled.

"BAKA" She screamed as she turned and walked towards the door.

Smiling he could help but think this had been a very good day.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Authors Note:** WOW! Longest chapter ever! I hope you all enjoyed and please feel free to comment and review. Next chapter will be Love Me Date - Any ideas on where to go? Let me know if you have anything specific in mind, will try to include.

Thanks again for reading. :D


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Ren had arrived a little past eleven; he undid his tie, slipped off his shoes, dropped his keys and wallet by the table and left his suit jacket on the back of the couch. He drank a full glass of water followed by a few gulps of scotch; with a cold crystal glass cradled in his hand he walked thru his apartment towards his bedroom and reached the cool chocolate marble countertop in his bathroom. Resting the glass on the counter he looked at the mirror then glanced at the all menacing watch that laid in the countertop as a reminder. A large sigh escaped his lips as his eyes once again gazed at the person reflected in the mirror, unbuttoning his shirt he could hear the death tick tack of the watch that shackled his past. His movements had an eternal quality and his final routine of the day was another reminder that he was hiding in the shadows of Ren Tsuruga. Once again he gazed at the mirror and watched himself being reborn; his hair ruffled, drops of water resting in the curves of his neck and green eyes that took a life of their own as the warm light from the bathroom reflected throughout the surfaces casting shadows that merged with one another.

"How long will I keep pretending? How long will I deceive the people who surround me?" he asked in a low somber voice to himself, once again trying to find the right answers between trying to move on and atoning for his sin. He remembered Lory's calm conversations about anger, forgiveness and trust. He also remembered his sensei's definition of martial arts "… a way of life, and encompassing physical, spiritual, and moral dimensions with a focus of self-improvement, fulfillment, or personal growth…"

He took a deep breath steadied his body and lowered his heart rate while trying to calm the rising storm of conflicts and endless questions that held no true answers. Exhaling in a steady motion he opened his eyes and enjoyed the simple pleasure of not having to wear contacts, his arm extended and reached toward the cool glass which now had drops of water on the outside. Finishing the remainder of his drink, he proceeded to opening the glass shower doors and turning the knob.

The cascade of warm water against his back washed away the tension of his shoulder, eyes closed he enjoyed the comfort. Slowly his mind played the images which his thought asked, and so once again he was reliving his past, not only the cruel reality of his best friend accident but his choices and the person that were affected by them. He thought of his parents and missed them dearly; he wished he could enjoy the conversation, jokes and the mundane simple thing of life. Reminiscing of the past and merging the possibilities of the future the image of Kyoko playing with his father brought a smile to his lips.

"She can't stay away too long" he said out loud as he chuckled. Just like that his brain unleashed the thousands of images that he had carefully compiled. He wondered again how it was possible to fall for someone like that, he asked himself what his life consisted off before she had arrived and made him feel once again. Suddenly a flash of tonight past by, his soft smile became that of a snicker and he was now smiling with an evil grind. _She is growing and becoming more beautiful by the day_. He thought as he remembered her small breast that looked a little bigger than other days, the thought of her underwear came in to view and just like that he once again desired to bury himself up to the hilt inside her. His member was now very much alive.

As his fantasies of her played themselves, he vigorously stroked his aching member while his muscle became taunted with tension. Images of Kyoko fuelled his erection and brought him to a climax as his warm milky liquid splashed the wall in front while the rest of it slowly poured itself out. He was out of breath and slightly ashamed of himself for soiling her once again. Taking a deep breath again he controlled his urges then finally his breathing steadied and he relaxed as he finished hi warm shower and then went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning rolled around and Ren was once again in an impeccable suit driving from location thru location accomplishing as always one roll after another. It was only around late afternoon that they arrived at LME for a short break of one hour. Ren and Yashiro walked toward their offices (located next to each other) at a fast pace in order to get the most work done in Yashiro's case and Ren tried to get some rest.<p>

While their destination lay ahead a dark blue/ purple cloud was in front of Ren's door, paying more attention the cloud was slightly moving from left to right. Ren didn't need any explanation he was glad she was there, so a smile naturally adorned his lips upon seeing the cloud ahead.

"Kyoko is everything ok?" he asked carefully judging her and gauging her reactions.

Caught off guard she replied in her hostess persona "Yes, Tsuruga san everything is fine."

Kuon's temper flared underneath but Ren knew better and came out with his favorite smile for the reporters as he said "what brings you here?"

She cringed, while her posture immediately diminished into a semi-submissive posse, her thoughts came back to their original purpose and so once again that ether quality that she possessed was visible. A small voice could be heard yet he could hardly understand.

"Kyoko san, can you repeat that again." He said kindly as he leaned and lowered his head slightly in order to pay more attention.

_There is no way I can do this here. I shouldn't even consider the possibility. But he said… and Kanae said… soo maybe if I ask, well maybe… ah!_ She thought as an idea came about. Back to her perfect posture and hostess mode she said "May I please speak to you in private Ren san?"

As soft blush came about her cheekbones and he couldn't help think how cute she looked. He cleared his throat and answered "Please step into my office." He opened the door and she timidly went inside.

"I'll be right there." He said as closed the door "Yashiro call me when we are ready to leave. I think this will take a while." Yashiro nodded in understanding and went into his office where he could work/ listen thru the walls and express himself without the need to look both ways.

Kyoko had never been in Ren's office so she wandered and made mental photographs of the layout, couch, desk and dressing room with its own bathroom. The décor was simple and elegant just what should be portrait from the number one in Japan.

Suddenly she heard the door again and he was in the room. Everything looked smaller yet brighter and so she became aware of herself. Feeling self-conscious she examined her attire and combed her had with her hands then became rigid and stood firm.

"Should we start over Kyoko chan?" He asked as his expression and posture softened.

"Yes! I mean No… I mean… I am sorry Ren" she said as she bowed and hid her blushing face.

He battled his teasing demons and sat down on the sofa. "Sit with me." He said with a clear voice and smile as he patted the seat next to him in the chocolate leather sofa. She sat and he could feel the tension and then he chuckled as he asked "Why are you so nervous around me today Kyoko?" He couldn't help the small fragments' of the Emperor slipping out from him.

A small glare directed at him she said "Please be serious I need to ask you something." She said as she took a deep breath and he smiled and nodded.

"Well you know… I mean I am not the prettiest and I am dressed in a flamboyant atrocity and my hair is probably a mess; however I consider you a friend or some kind of special person… and well you see…" she rambled while her thoughts organized themselves, she stood up looked at him straight in the eye and said as she bowed down "PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

Her crimson face was hidden from him yet he couldn't help think… _Ehhh go out with her? What? I mean yes, but… _The great Tsuruga san was out of words or caught like a deer in the headlights.

"Kyoko… what exactly are you saying?" he asked after a moment of silence with his emotions in high alert and self control under heavy reinforcements. "Are you asking for you and I to date?

"Yes! We need to go on a date." She said with a pose that screamed to go explore. Once she was done and looked back at the tall man who was confused in the leather sofa she said in a soft voice "You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean I completely understand. It's just that the President…" She was silenced when a very visible glare from Ren and his fingers on her lips shushed her.

"Kyoko, please start from the beginning and explain to me what exactly it is that you are asking?" he said unreadable emotion in his face or tone. Once again he patted the leather sofa and she sat down facing his direction.

Kyoko remembered him how she had told him about the movie and the game, she also mentioned yesterday was her one year anniversary and finally she went into the details of the date she needed to go.

Anger was reaching a boiling point; he had multiple conversations with the President in his head while at the same time a rich imagery of bashing him. He let out a long sigh after Kyoko had finished talking restrained himself and looked again at the girl who was sitting in front nervous and fidgeting with her fingers on her lap.

"Ok, I understand your question now. So what exactly are we doing in that date? Did he give a set of requirements to fulfill or anything of the sort?" He asked carefully trying to gage what he was against.

"No the President only gave me a time limit. He offered more games as a test run but… I think one is enough for now." She said

First he needed to understand her conclusion and thought process. While trying to imagine the thousands of things she had done before asking him out, however he realized this wouldn't help. He looked at her and saw that she was waiting for him. Once again he asked "Did he say who you needed to ask on a date?"

"No. He said pick a person and go on a date. That was the last part of the Love Me assignment." She said

"Why did you pick me?" he said as he realized that he would probably hate the answer.

"Uhm… well you actually ask me out a while ago to the movies. You specifically said a "Movie Date"… so originally I thought if we go… then I can say I went with you, and then I realized… it wouldn't be fair to either and so since you asked me then I thought it would be ok to ask." She said as her voice died down and her face became a darker shade of pink.

_Ah… so that's how that started. Well it wasn't too bad I guess, she feels comfortable with me at the very least. _He thought wondering if he should be sad or happy with this outcome. Deciding to make the best of it he said as a sigh escaped him. "Kyoko do you understand what going a date means?"

She nodded and blushed.

"OK. Well then where are we going on our first date?" he asked cheerfully

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought of the after part. I never thought you would agree." She said bashfully. He smirked while she continued "I don't know anything about dating besides what I experienced last night, however if you take in consideration that I always had something to choose from I know even less." She said as she became even more confused and finally exhausted.

"How about this; I'll give you option you choose." He said

"Very well please guide me well then." She said with a blush that was becoming part of her look.

He smiled as the endless possibilities he could mention, he looked at his watch and they only had about 15 min left so he hurried and asked away.

"Morning, mid-day/ afternoon or night? For the time?" He asked

"I guess night, since it better with both our schedules." She answered

"Cook at home, restaurant, bento or take out? For dinner? He asked again

"We have to eat, but I don't really know where we are going." She said as she pondered all of the different scenarios in which she could adjust her eating habits as well as his.

"Park, beach or aquarium? He asked as he tried to remember the common places used for dating.

"I have never been to the beach or an aquarium… the park is nice too, I wonder which he would prefer." She said as she talked to herself out loud, without realizing.

Smiling he said "it's settled then will go to the beach in the afternoon and you can make bento"

"Eh… but that isn't necessary. Why don't we just do something a little more… I mean just simpler… or less time consuming. I mean you are really busy and I am sure there is…"

She was immediately silenced and defeated by the look he gave her. "Very well I guess that is good."

"Great I will make all necessary arrangements for the beach and you just worry about bento." He said as his mood changed.

"But…"she started saying just as the phone rang.

Without hesitation he answered the call "I'll be right there Yashiro san." He said as he closed the phone and directed his attention to her once again.

"Please don't worry Kyoko, didn't I say I would take responsibility? Besides a girls first date only happens once right?" he said as he mischievously took her hand in his and kiss the back of her hand once again.

Stunned and perplex she was left standing in Ren's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Wow! I am so sorry that took so long. I was really busy at work and couldn't get any decent ideas or time to write a chapter. I hope you forgive me and stay tune for our next chapter which I will try to get out sooner rather than later.

Please comments if you can they help me a lot and motivate me to keep writing :D

Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Kyoko had laid two futons out in her bedroom and was currently wearing her cotton pajamas while Kanae was getting ready in the bathroom with a borrowed pajama from her best friend. After Kyoko had left Ren's office she was a mess. Kanae had seen her from behind and knew without having to ask that something was off. So after much consideration she had invited herself at Kyoko's for a girl's night. This had lifted her spirits instantaneously and now she was in dream land while Kanae finished up.

After both girls where set and relaxed Kanae dropped the bomb as she asked what had happened today. At first Kyoko hesitated but after a couple of empty threats from Kanae she finally cracked and spilled. Silence filled the room while Kanae thought and Kyoko watched her best friend for any answer that would help her calm down.

"Did you guys set a date already?" she asked as she broke the silence in the room.

"No, but I mentioned we had only seven days and two already went by so I am assuming sometime soon." Kyoko said shyly.

"Well then how is the rest of your week?" Kanae asked again making sure of the time they had available.

"I am pretty much free except on Friday since I am starting that movie where I am a chef. Tomorrow I am busy in the mornings as well as the next day." She said while thinking of any other engagement she had.

"Ok. We are going shopping tomorrow afternoon. We are getting you a nice summer dress and a cute bathing suit." She said as she thought that maybe Tsuruga san had much more to offer to her best friend than she originally thought.

Even dough Kyoko tried to make excuses she finally gave up and agreed to go shopping with Kanae, being much more relived that she had her great best friend to help her get thru this she was finally able to relax. The rest of the night had lively conversation about their work and future careers, while they both did their nails and pedicure.

* * *

><p>The day went by without delay and it was now half past four. Kyoko was waiting in her navy blue jeans and her spaghetti strap stripped shirt in front of their favorite ice cream shop in Shibuya. Kanae arrived a few minutes after and as agreed Kyoko paid for ice cream since Kanae was going to help with her outfit. They walked around and talked while browsing the boutiques after walking around; they arrived at Kanae's favorite bathing suit shop. Kanae was no regular but she had a face that was hard to forget, after browsing to the store she found the girl who always helped her.<p>

"Hello Kanae san, I am so happy to see you again. How may I help you today?" she said with a soothing voice.

"Hi Fujiko I am glad you're working today. We need a nice bathing suit for my friend here." She said as she moved and Kyoko came into view.

Bowing and introducing herself she said "Please to meet you I am Kyoko"

"Hi Kyoko san, I will be more than happy to help you. What style are you looking for?" she asked before Kyoko had a chance to respond Kanae took direction of the conversation and said "Fujiko I want something classy, mature yet according to her image."

"I will be right back please wait in the dressing room, while I get a couple of suits" she said as she eyed Kyoko for sizing.

A few minutes went by and Kyoko was sitting nervously while Kanae was just watching her friend with curiosity. Fujiko came back with about a dozen of bathing suits, after an hour of trying suits they finally agreed on one which all three seem to be happy with. Kyoko paid for her suit and was more than happy to find out that it was on sale. The girls kept walking and window shopping whenever something caught their eye they would go in the store and look around to see if they found the dress they were looking for. Kyoko liked a couple but Kanae wasn't satisfied with the length or the pattern or the neck line and so the afternoon ended and evening came. Kyoko started to give excuses' that it was fine since she had a summer dress from last year which she like and that would work out.

Kanae was almost going to give up when in the far adjacent corner she spotted a store which had a lovely aqua marine color with white mixed in to the fabric on the mannequin in the display window. The fabric was cotton and had a flowy sheer over it. Once you where up close you could see the intricate white lace design embedded on the sheer material. The neck line was embroidered with a variety of stones and crystals that made the simple dress look elegant yet chic but at the same time it was simple enough to be a beach dress.

"This is perfect. Try it on Kyoko I am going to look for accessories in the meantime." Kanae said as she dashed towards the endless aisle of bracelets.

Kyoko was a little shy but she finally asked for the dress and went to the changing rooms. Once she had the dress on her she fell in love with it. She stepped out of the dressing room and Kanae was already there with a bunch of bracelets.

"See… it's perfect, how does it feel? Try these on. Do you have any hoops at home?" Kanae asked while she handed three bracelets of different sizes and color to Kyoko.

As Kyoko tried the bracelets on she said "I love it! It's so comfy and the color is so pretty and the beads are so princess like. Moko san what would I do without you! Thank you so much for helping me."

"Don't start with that. Let's finish this so we can go home." Kanae said while a small smile came about her face.

Kyoko and Kanae chose to get a gold and silver bracelet with little crystals just like the dress wrapped around them, while for shoes they got some simple white sandals with a silver clasp and a little ornament attached in the center strap. While Kyoko was changing Kanae chose a pair of stud earring that matched the crystals of the bracelets, she paid for them and told the assistant to wrap them.

Kyoko finished paying for her things and once again luck was on her side since all of her purchases fit into her budget. They both grabbed soba noodles in a local restaurant and bid each other farewell; by the time Kyoko came home it was almost nine in the evening. She went to the shower and unpacked her shopping while a warmth of happiness filled her heart.

Kyoko was sitting with her note book opened as she tried to make a menu for the bento box.

"Something light, something healthy, not to sweet yet fresh…" she said out loud while she scribble the different things that came to mind. Her phone vibrated and she pick up with a smile as she read Ren's name on the screen.

"Good evening Ren san!" she said with a soft voice.

"Good evening Kyoko chan! How are you? How was your day?" he said as his voice purred

"I am great! My day was really fun…" and so she told Ren of her outing with Kanae and how much fun and what an amazing friend she was. However Kyoko left out that they had specifically gone shopping for their date.

"I am glad you had fun with Kanae san she is a good friend." He said while thinking he was a hypocrite as remembered how Kanae treated him. _Well it's her best friend I am sure she is much nicer once you get to know her_ he thought

"How was your day?" she asked timidly while fidgeting with her futon and looking at the poster of him on the wall.

Ren told her of his day and the many jobs he had to portray. After a little while on the phone Kyoko began to once again feel hot and bothered but she was starting to get the hang of it, or at least she managed to keep a conversation while in that state. Finally Ren took a deep breath and closed his eyes looking for a small moment of relaxation.

"Kyoko are you free on Thursday?" he asked

"Yes…" she said in a soft whisper that was almost lost. She cleared her throat very discreetly and continued "I have work in the morning but I should be done by eleven A.M." she said as she felt her cheeks go hot.

"Great!" he said a little too enthusiastic so he readjusted his tone. "I manage to organize everything for Thursday; if all goes as planned I should be picking you up around noon. Is that ok with you?" he ask as he began to feel a little nervous.

"Yes Ren that should be fine." She said as her heart raced and she started to lose control over her emotions.

"Ok then I'll see you on Thursday. Remember we are going to the beach so bring some sandals and a bathing suit or should I buy you one?" He said as he began to fantasize of her in the smallest bikini he could imagine or how it could accidentally come apart and just couldn't help teasing her.

Caught off guard Kyoko couldn't help go red from head to toe at the thought of Ren shopping for a bikini with her, then she let out a small laugh at the thought of him choosing a bikini by himself. "Uhm… no thank you Ren san that won't be necessary I…" she said while pausing and trying to see what exactly or how she was supposed to answer that. Diverting the conversation away from the current subject she politely asked how his day would be tomorrow.

Ren couldn't help smile at her laugh over the phone then he couldn't help smirk when she changed the conversation. _She must be red from head to toe_ he thought while he started to tell her about his day to come. After they said their goodnights both of them felt nervous and anxious and most definitely both of them where aroused by each other's voices and the imagery of their bathing suits.

Sleep had come at a late hour since Kyoko's mind kept replaying images of Ren and little phrases here and there. Once again Kyoko woke up around three in the morning with her heart racing, hot, moist and many other symptoms which had become a habit in recent weeks. Still she refused to accept what truly was going on; she stepped out of the room into the cold bathroom floor and washed her face with cold water, went down stairs and drank a cold glass of water then tried to sleep while thinking of anything but Ren.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kyoko went about her day. Once her morning was done she steeped in to the Love Me locker room to change when she saw Kanae; after her usual antics the conversation shifted and Kanae was brought up to date. Kanae could see that by every minute that passed Kyoko was become more nervous.<p>

"Kyoko you shouldn't worry so much. If you really think about it you guys have been on countless date." She said

"Eh… what do you mean?" Kyoko asked becoming all flustered.

"Well you guys go to dinner or lunch all the time, you even cook for him at home every now and then and you guys are friends since a long time ago. But just in case I got you a good luck charm." She said as she pulled out a little box from her locker.

Kyoko was speechless, small teardrops escaped her eyes while a tsunami of emotions flooded thru her. She felt happy, the happiest she had ever been, she felt appreciated and important but most of all she couldn't help feel good. After thanking Kanae a gazillion times she proceeded to rant much like Kuu about her best friend, she now fully understood how one could talk the many good attributes and qualities of a person that was so dear to another. The rest of her day felt like she was gliding thru clouds; she went to the supermarket, finished all her task, got home and helped the Okami then went on to start preliminary preparations for tomorrows bento. Eventually night came and that floating feeling that Kanae had accomplished was enough to make her forget about Ren for the rest of the day and night.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

Hello first of all I want to thank once again all of the wonderful people who reviewed. We have 100 reviews! YAY! That was something very exiting in my world!

Anyhow…. This chapter was mostly filler but needed to be… so I hope I didn't bore you too much… the next chapter is our famous date or at least the beginning of it! WOW! It will either be really long or several chapters…

Also I would like to clarify: that when Kyoko introduces herself from now on she is Kyoko and not Mogami Kyoko… Kyoko is her stage name therefore she has to present herself as such or at least try to… right? Please help me with this by reviewing since I am confused on how to go about it.. Japanese people are very strict on ethics and protocol.

Once again thank you sooo very much for reading and reviewing I greatly appreciated.

PS: To those who I couldn't reply my many thanks especially "voidy" who keeps reviewing yet I have no way to thank him/her personally.


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hello…. This chapter and the next are compliments of a 12 hour delay at the airport! I was written on my Iphone so please beware of the mistakes here and there!

**CHAPTER 16  
><strong>  
>Kyokos alarm went off around a quarter till the sunrise was a good twenty minutes away. After having slept really well and felt refreshed. Her morning routine did not change; she folded her futon, took a quick shower, washed her face, teeth and then got dressed with casual clothes. It wasn't until she stood in front of her closet that she realize what exactly was to come for today.<br>Summoning all of her fairies and demons she demanded strength and peace from all to get thru the day. She knew this was not going to be easy but in the meantime she could do what she did best.  
>Therefore she put her apron on and started preparing the most intricate bento box she had ever tried to achieve.<br>Kyoko was done by seven and by eight thirty she had arrived at LME ready for her morning job.

* * *

><p>Kanae woke up to the sound of her brothers and sisters; she started her morning routine and was schedule for a modeling shoot all day. However in the back of her mind she kept imagining the many scenarios Kyoko's date could take.<p>

"She will be alright. He loves her too much to mess it up." she said as she remembered the many times she had made the number one actor squirm under her threats.

* * *

><p>The President of LME had just fallen asleep by the time Kyoko's alarm went off. Once again he had stayed up all night playing his dating games. His first meeting was at eleven in the morning so he could sleep till ten or so he thought.<p>

Around eight in the morning his private cell phones started ringing. Since he was accustomed to staying up most of the night he did not need many hours of rest to operate.

Looking at the device he bolted up and answered "Good morning Yashiro san, did you manage to set up everything?" he asked as he could barely contain his excitement.

"Good morning president, yes we managed to install a gps and a small microphone in Ren's car. However you are aware that it's illegal? Right?" he said as his excitement could barely be controlled.

"Do not worry about that. I am practically his father, beside it was his idea to begin with." he said as he recalled a furious Ren in his office.

"Has he given you any details to where he is going or doing?" he asked as he lit up a cigar and played with his mustache.

"No he refuses to tell me anything, since he knows I would have to tell you. It really hurts me that he doesn't trust me." Yashiro said after thinking of the many times he had tried to help.

He remembered jumping and almost falling flat on the ground when he had heard kyoko ask him out. In a matter of seconds he had planed the wedding. Only after listening to the entire conversation over the wall did he understand. He was torn between asking Ren what they had talked about and giving him advice for the rest of the day. However unable to contain his excitement he had cracked and leaked to none other than Ren. Recalling an angry and gentlemanly Ren he shivered.

"Well he is free after eleven in the morning, and Kyoko finishes at ten thirty in the morning. So I will be arriving at you office around noon." Yashiro said over the phone while looking at Ren who was modeling the latest Prada outfit for a well known magazine.

* * *

><p>Ren had barely slept; he had taken double the work load in the last two days in order to be free on Thursday. After arriving past midnight he had stayed up planning their date and what they needed. He avoided counting on Yashiro or anyone else since they were all involved in the many schemes of the President.<p>

Today his heart couldn't calm down; he understood that underneath it all she had asked him out on a date only because it was a Love Me task; but for once he couldn't care less how this chance had arrived. After months of hinting and saying the most appropriate comments she had lower her guard. It took almost another six months and a sibling relationship in order for her to accept his ever so fragile flirting which he was sure she understood as something else entirely. Finally when a month ago she had summed up her attraction for "allergies" he had almost drowned in despair however he was becoming a "glass half full" type of person very quickly and patience was become his middle name.

He had three modeling jobs before he could spend the rest of the day with his lady love. Planning to be finished by eleven he strived for excellence when Yashiro had mentioned yesterday that his engagements from eleven to two had been reschedule due to miscommunication his flags had been raised.

He knew the president and Yashiro for too long so he expected many things and understood that they were capable of doing just about anything in order to get what they wanted. Being very cautious he had planned the whole thing in his head and called from a prepaid cell phone that he had bought from the grocery store a couple nights ago.

"This time we will not be interrupted unless a natural catastrophic event occurs" he said as he finished dressing and grabbed his key to pick up Yashiro and get thru his work schedule as fast as possible.

Ren had truly outdone himself today. He had finished all three jobs by ten forty five, dropping Yashiro at TBM for some paperwork he dashed home and parked before eleven fifteen.

* * *

><p>Kyoko had just gotten home. She looked at the wall where the restaurant clock hanged and read the time.<p>

"Its almost eleven I have to get ready" she said out loud while she went up the stairs two at a time.  
>She had been so nervous that she had sweated and worked three times as hard in order to forget. Deciding to jump in the shower before getting ready she grabbed her razor and vanilla body wash.<br>She shaved once again and started to get ready. While she was doing things her mind was thinking of the bento box, towels, bag, sun block lotion and all other things she might need.

The phone rang at eleven thirty five and her heart stopped momentarily before going into a double take.

"Hello" she answered as she tried to catch her breath and almost fell down while grabbing her dress.

"Hi... Are you ready? I managed to get out early and I was wondering if we could go earlier?" he asked as he finished grabbing all of the essential for their day at the beach.

"Yes. I was just finishing getting ready, bento is done and of if you want I can be ready in twenty minutes." she said while a small blush came about.

"Perfect ill pick you up in twenty." he said as he grabbed a set of keys from his closet and a duffel bag that was next to his bed.

Ren arrived to the lower garage and click from the remote to open the trunk. He made sure his spare tire was alright and checked his toolbox "just in case anything happens we have that covered" he said in English as he placed the duffel bag in the large trunk and closed the door.

He got in the car and started the engine waited for the car to warm up, turned the AC on check the radio, lights and brakes. Once all systems where checked he back up and drove away.

Ren misted this car it had been almost a year since he had driven his G500 Mercedes, he loved the dark tinted windows and its navy blue color. The interior was light gray and the room it had for his long legs was ideal. He opened the sunroof and enjoyed the breeze that came in thru it. This was his favorite car for road trips.

He arrived at the Daruyama in twenty five minutes since there was no traffic and his apartment was relatively close. He knocked at the door and asked politely for Kyoko, the Okami let him in and he informed them that they were going to the beach about one hundred fifty kilometers from Tokyo, he gave them a phone number if they needed to get in contact with any of them and waited while the okami went to the kitchen.

Kyoko came out of the kitchen with her beach bag and a couple of bentos. She walked with the grace of a swan and he was immediately enraptured by her. Both the okami and the taisho realized that the Tsuruga, Ren was a fool in love at the moment. The taisho sighed and the okami smiled radiantly upon realizing this.

"Hi Ren san, you should have called I would have come outside" she said while she unconsciously checked him from top to bottom.

Ren was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with the top two too buttons undone, if you looked closely you realized that the buttons where snap-ons and each had a different design yet none of them where over bearing one another. Khaki shorts with a military green cloth belt and comfortable olive green and kaki checkered pattern canvas loafer.

Casually Ren walked over to Kyoko and took both her bag and bentos from her hands. "This is exactly why I didn't call. Hi Kyoko chan." he said as he smiled his most dangerous smile and winked at her.

Perplexed by this Ren she grabbed the fabric o her dress and squeezed it. She took a deep breath and thought - this is going to be a long day -

"Taisho, Okami ill probably be late tonight." she said while she bowed towards them.

"Don't worry and have fun." the okami answer as the taisho just glared at Ren for good measure.

"Shall we go Kyoko chan?" he said as he smiled and gestures towards the door.

Both of them bided farewell and walked out. Kyoko looked for the car but failed to notice Ren's white Porsche she turned around and asked "Ren uhm... Don't we need a car?"

He smiled, clicking at the keys in his hand and opened the door for her. "After you, my lady." he said expecting and amused at Kyoko's face.

Blushing at the thought of someone opening the door for her, then - my lady - Kyoko took a deep breath and stepped in the car.

Ren placed the contents he was holding in the trunk. "Kyoko" he asked and she turned in the direction his voice was coming from "where is your phone?" he asked looking straight into her eyes with a serious expression.

"uhm... I think it's in my bag, check the side pockets" she said as she moved in her seat "do you need me to get it for you" she asked again.

"Founded" he said as he took the phone in his hand, closed the door and got into the car.

"Do you mind if we turn it off?" he asked as he grabbed his sunglasses that where on the dashboard.

"No I don't mind, I mean I am finished with all of my work, I also told the okami, taisho and off course the president knows that we are going out. I can't remember if I told him where and when." she said while she thought long and hard then realized that she had no idea where she was going.

"Ren... Uhm... Where exactly are we going?" she asked timidly.

Ren had already turned off the phone, turned the car on and was now sporting his Prada sun glasses. Looking more handsome by the minute in Kyoko's eyes he said "We are going to my families beach house, they have a private beach and we won't be disturbed by anyone." he said confident that his plan was flawless

Kyoko was left speechless as he buckle up and drove away and towards the highway.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kyoko hadn't said a word in fifteen minutes. She had been so shocked that she was even confused as to which to be shocked over.

_The fact that we are going to his family's home... are his parents there? He has never mentioned anything about himself so why now. Private beach am I under dressed? How much money does he make? ...well he is Japan's number one... But still... Maybe I shouldn't have asked... The fact that we were going to be all alone, I was kind of relieved and nervous about this, but now I have no escape from him and he can be so very... Well... Ren's always has endless supply of surprises... like the car, or how he gets sexier by the minute or the manliness and attitude that is so not like Ren at the moment, or how he planned the whole thing while I just got swept along in his pace..._

By the time she realized he was speaking to her all she saw was his worried face. As soon as she blinked a couple of times he knew she was back, hopping on the highway and towards the freeway he said "I am sorry Kyoko chan, was it not ok? Would you prefer something else?" he asked a little concerned.

"Eh! No I mean I was just surprised I didn't know, well I mean... Anyhow it's fine. Please don't worry about me." she said while blushing and looking away.

"Kyoko you are all I have to worry about today so please be honest. If you think... or you are not comfortable going then we can do something else." he said as he shifted a gear up.

"No no no, it's perfectly fine I promises." she said panicking "Is it pretty?" she asked trying to find a different topic.

He smiled at her antics and kindly answered "it's very beautiful, I haven't been there for the last six or seven years, the house was rented until last year to some friends of my parents. Now it's just empty so I figured what better place than that." he waited a little and glanced at her then continued "the house sits at the top of a cliff and a set of travertine marble stairs lead all the way down to the guest house which is in front of the sea. The water is very clean and is mostly shallow for about ten to fifteen meters out then it sharply slopes and drops to about five meters deep. Kyoko do you know how to swim?" he asked as he realized he hadn't thought of that.

Upon seeing her face sadden a little he knew that she didn't but he hoped she would explain why. So he waited patiently as always for her to answer what she thought was best.

"No Ren san I do not." she said as she thought of the reason why. She realized he was waiting and so with a little courage she explained why.

"I went to school in Kyoto and I was a close friend with Fuwa san. Most girls liked him but since I was closest to him, they ended up bullying me. Swimming class was always one of the worst they would either cut my bathing suit or try to drown me. Eventually the teachers realized but instead of doing something about the people who where bullying me they gave me an excuse to miss the class. Therefore I was never able to learn." she looked at him and realized a little bit of Cain had seeped in, his hands where gripping the stirring wheel and his knuckles ha turned white.

"Thank you" she said while looking at him with a smile that spoke volumes in terms of affection and gratitude.

This inmideatly brought him back to the confined space they traveled in and while he had heard her, he had been distracted; so confused he asked "for what are you thanking me?"

She smiled again "for getting angry, but it happened a long time ago and I have come to terms with it. Besides I consider myself very lucky... It isn't every day that the great Tsuruga Ren takes a girl out on a date." and then she delivered her finishing blow by winking and smiling her version of her devastating smile. A little after she couldn't help the laugh that erupted from her. It was a gentle laugh but it rippled thru the car and filed his heart with warmth. Taken by surprise by her gesture he looked at the road while thinking of her and how amazing she was.

A little while went by and then he said something without thinking it thru "how about I teach you? It's not that hard; besides you're a fast learner"

"That would be nice, but only when you have the time. Ok" she said as she smiled and looked at the scenery thru the window and rosy cheeks.

_We will have plenty of time_- he thought

Moments went by and both enjoyed the comfortable silence that they were able to have. Kyoko was enjoying the scenery and thinking of many things.

After a while Ren started to chit chat while asking little questions that would lead to a better understanding of her. They talked of many subjects and found many things in common with one another. Before they knew it forty five minutes had past and the scenery changed drastically.

"We should be there in twenty minutes if I remember correctly" he said as he shifted down a gear and exited the freeway and started heading in the direction of the hills.

* * *

><p>A little after twenty minutes they arrived at a gated property. The gate alone was masterfully forged and the ivy growing on the side walls was well kept.<br>"Its beautiful" she said while her eyes darted in every direction and tried to absorb all possible detail. She felt she was about to enter a whole new world and meet a whole new Ren.

Ren entered the combination and the gates opened inwards, he drove up the driveway and parked the car in front of a charming two story home. It wasn't much from the outside, mostly covered by exotic trees but the wood trellises that hanged from wall to wall in the central path to the entrance created a play of shadows that could entertain you for hours.

Ren stepped out of the car and stretched his long limbs, the salty breeze caressed his face and he took a large intake of air thru his lungs and opened the trunk. He took the bentos in one hand, the duffel bag and Kyoko's beach bag in another. He pushed the door with his knee and looked for Kyoko who was in her own little world.

He smiled and said "Princess shall we go?"

_She responds so well to that name_he thought while she blushed and rushed towards him.

"Ren please let me help you." she said as she tried to get at least one item from him.

"Not today, maybe next time. Come along now, and please stay behind just in case. Remember I haven't been here in years." he said as he smiled.

The beginning of the stairs where covered on both side by walls of bamboo that trailed downwards, as they descended the wall on the left disappeared and was replaced with a wood railing. The entire scenery came into view and Kyoko gasped at the beautiful view of the ocean meeting the horizon. She had never seen this scenery in real life and so it made quite an impact on her.

After a few long minutes of walking down the stairs they finally arrived at the beach. The sand was fine and clean and the guest house was small and very beautiful. Ren walked towards the front door a dropped the bags on his left while he search over the top of the window above the door for a small key that they always kept there.

Successfully he opened the door and Ren went straight to the kitchen placing all bags and bentos on top of the dark granite countertop, he then proceeded to open the curtains and the big sliding windows which incorporated the beach with the terrace of the house. Everything was clean with electricity and water both available.

Kyoko just stood in the kitchen and tried to adjust to everything she was seeing for the first time.  
>Ren turned around with a broad smile and walked towards kyoko.<p>

"Do you like it?" he asked knowing that she was already very happy.

She nodded at first then she found her voice and said "its gorgeous I would have never dreamed in my wildest dream about this. Thank you!" she said as she bowed slightly.

"I am glad you like it, it's one of my favorite places in the world." he said as he remembered all the memories that filled his heart.

It was almost two in the afternoon; the sun was high in the sky and the clouds where hiding with the moon. The sounds of calm waves crashing at shore could be heard in the distance. The small house was slowly awakening with light bathing the oak furniture and white cushions.

Ren left to a room and came back; he then stepped outside and looked back at the house. Once again he was back inside; he took off his shoes and shirt and then said "I am going to set up, why don't you take off your shoes and join me when you want." he smiled and dashed towards the other room.

Kyoko became red as a tomato but since he didn't make a big deal out of it she was able to relax and accept the fact that today this was normal.

Ren had just finished setting up the umbrella and lounge chairs when Kyoko stepped on the terrace barefoot. Slowly she stepped on the sand; at first doubting her footing and the solidity of it but slowly she became very used to the feel of the warm sand underneath her soles while the sand slipped thru and in between her toes.

Ren was watching her, he couldn't help it. She was like a newborn discovering a new sensation; he was proud and happy that he was the one who had taught her this. His thoughts drifted towards a more possessive train of thought as he wished that he could teach her all the first times from here on overwriting all past emotions and filling all of her memories with him.

She continued to walk in the sand at first away from him then towards him. Her beautiful face was radiant and overflowing with happiness at her new discoveries. Once again he looked, then starred, then fantasized. Now that they were here and he had nothing left to do but enjoy her he walked up to her.

"Let's go!" he said while he grabbed her delicate hand and pulled her towards the water.

They arrived near the water he submerged his feet up to his ankles, while the waves came in an out. Her hand tightened around his as the cold water touched her toes, goose bumps traveled thru her legs and up her spine. Slowly she came nearer to Ren until she was next to him; finally she relaxed and enjoyed the smooth steady movement of water by her feet. She had forgotten that her hand was attached to Ren's and once again he let her enjoy each new sensation until she adjusted.

"It feels great; the water seems thicker than regular water. How deep is it up to there" she motioned with her free hand towards the white dots in the water.

"Those white dots are called buoys they indicate the drop in depth, there it drops to around five meters. Howe ever from here to the half point its knee deep then it gradually drops to about chest height and at the buoys it drops again." he said as he watched the horizon and enjoyed being this near to her.

"So I can walk almost to those buoys" she asked doubting his answer.

"yes but I'll go with you just in case since if you fall or the current changes it could mean trouble" he said as he tried to avoid alarming her yet making sure she understood it could become dangerous.

"Shall we go change?" he asked as he studied her.

"Yep I'll just take off my dress then" she said as she walked to steps then realized she was still holding Ren's hand. She released his hand and walked back towards the umbrella.

Ren stayed behind and took things slower since his excitement was due to something entirely different.

He watched Kyoko like a hungry pray and the Emperor of the night could barely be controlled. He stayed back as he watched her take off her dress a few meters in front by the umbrella.

Her movements where gracious, cautious and slow. Unlike him she wasn't used to parade around half naked. He could see the slight hesitation she possessed with every movement. It was cute yet dangerous to watch, he congratulated himself once more that this was a private beach for his sake.  
>After what seemed like an eternity to him and in which he once again engraved every detail and movements, he was hit with the image of her in a pearl white bikini with gold hoops on the side of her bottom and in the center of her chest.<p>

_God she looks good, I want to lock her up_- he thought as he stared at her from afar.

She turned around slowly and cautiously she could feel his stare on her but once she did she wasn't expecting to be faced with a hungry wolf looking at her. She became flustered and nervous; she had no idea how to respond to his more than obvious stare.

This was his cue to tone it down and so he smirked and walked towards the house to change. Five minutes later he walked out with his lucky board shorts on. Only to be blinded by Kyoko amusing herself walking three steps in the water and two steps back. Quickly he catches up to her, now that he was closer he could detail her bathing suit he also noted in the back of his head how her breast bounce at each step and how her taunt nipples made him once again falter his iron mask.

Slowly they walked near each other into the clear sea when the first drop in depth came about he offered his hand to her. Both had valid excuses to hold on to one another.

They had been in the water for almost two hours when hunger reminded her of real life. In this short amount of time he had taught her how to float and the basics of swimming.

"Ren! I forgot about lunch." she said as she looked in the direction of the house.

Ren laughed out loud and filled her heart with warmth; she had never heard him laugh this way. She was slowly becoming more and more mesmerized by him and today.

"That's true, time fly's when one is having fun. Shall we go eat? I am sure I will even ask for more today." he said as he shifted his body towards the house and offered his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

Hello again, it was late yesterday and my husband gets cranky when I don't jump in bed with him .

Anyhow here is the much awaited half of the date... I am sorry to say; this is really hard I could write for hours on this little trip... Don't really know how long this should be or how far to take things... So if anyone has any suggestion please don't hesitate to drop a line.

Note:

1- All distance are in the metric system because that's how Japan does it (should I put feet's and inches? for reader point of view?)

2- The location is mostly made from my head... even dough I tried to research over the net the ideal place that would meet my head I didn't find it ... so if anyone from Japan is reading please let me know what place could fit with the imagery described. Right now I based it of Hong Kong which I visited really quickly a couple years ago.

To all of those who reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH I GREATLY APPRECIATED! You make me sooo happy! I have yet to reply to all of you which I will do this weekend many great comments and suggestions have been made which I have tried to incorporate.

THANKS AGAIN TO ALL WHO ARE READING :D


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

The tide had begun to rise and the currents had changed slightly, the sun was lower compared to that of the city. She had managed to avoid thinking of him and being affected by him only because there where so many new experiences. However when he extended his hand towards hers with that kind caring smile and a perfect background with no other noise besides his baritone voice to be distracted with; her allergies came at a full force. Her whole body increased in tempo, rate and temperature. Her pupils dilated and her expression became that of pure lust, however she was unaware of that fact and her mind had blocked out her usual chaos. Her movements became primitive and her only thought was that of want.

Ren stood looking flabbergasted at first and then his mask came undone upon seeing her lusty expression Kuon was unleashed. His eyes became that of a wolf in front of a juicy sheep, his body adopted a new posture like that of peacock that attracts his mate with its beautiful fan of colorful feather.

The air around them was that of raw lust and want for one another, Kuon being more experience stayed calm and waited for its pray to fall into the trap that was in front. His heart beat raced thru his ribcage and for the first time he felt self satisfaction at its best; no amount of achievement could come close to making the women he loved fall for him if only physically.

Her hand touched his and her fingers danced in his palm, her touch was feather light but filled with sensuality. His fingers curved and accepted each of her movements, a ripple of sensation moved swiftly yet his body was analyzing and gauging each one of them. His eyes studied her parted lips, impatient tongue, perky breast with harden nipples and most of all how her eyes glowed and pierced thru any defense he could have build. Amazed by her once again he closed his hand softly with hers, feeling the slight hesitation he paused; when she stepped closer towards him; his hesitation vanished and he pulled her near.

They stood facing each other with shaky breaths and anticipation. Her fingers moved again from his interlaced hands to his strong forearms. She steadied herself from the waves pushing her towards him, and took a silent breath filled with his scent, in that instant she felt and understood for the first time arousal and lust. His fingers where long, smooth yet rough. Her body shivered and each trace that he left became ignited by a heat that wouldn't leave her skin. Her eyes where set on his collar bone and slowly she titled her head to look at his chiseled face and lusty eyes. She could feel his breath on her and slowly she wanted more of that heat, her body curved towards him and his right hand unfolded on her lower back fingertips exerting pressure enough to feel her soft skin.

A small moan left her lips. When she felt his fingers on her and a pleasant shock coursed thru her body. Kuon was enjoying this more than ever not only did she want him but she responded to him. His heart rate increased and Ren appear again just to make sure his lower half was still controlled and just when Kuon thought he could finally taste her lips and all of the right elements where aligned once again nature had other plans.

In the midst of time the current had gotten stronger and suddenly Kyoko got pushed forward, Kuon had been so wrapped up that he failed to notice that his feet had been buried by the suction created by the going and coming of the water and so both of them went down. Kuon instinctively pulled on the first thing his fingers where familiar with, a small rope that was slightly elastic. Kyoko's body moved forward and her hands pushed themselves on the hard warm surface in front of her, the hand on her back grabbed her firmly and held her close while she felt her breast cool rather strangely. What seem like an eternity of feelings and movements only lasted a couple of seconds.

Still trying to figure out the situation she was in she looked at Ren who was strangely blushing and staring following his line of sight she looked down only to realize the top of her stringed bathing suit had come undone. She flinched, panicked let out all sort of high pitch small sounds that had no coherence whatsoever, she tried to cover her breast with her hand but her body was in a strange position and she feared falling even deeper so she did the only thing that was left.

She leaned herself against him as she turned her head to her side while she became completely red from head to toe.

"Please stop staring." She said in a shaky voice while listening to the beating of his heart.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hello! I am happy you all requested this scene I decide to added! I hope you are supper happy and hope to update soon a next chapter since this is a major cliff hanger .. I know this is short but I'll try to update another shorter chapter soon for the rest of the date :D

Thanks to all of those who reviewed I greatly appreciated :D.. Hope to hear more from you guys.

Thanks again to all of those who read and review.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Kyoko closed her eyes and listened to his heart, she was strangely surprised she could hear it loud and fast with his breath hitching from now and then.

Kuon could feel the pulsing of her heart, her almost non existing breathing and it was driving him completely mad. He looked down towards the poor trebling girl, with her face buried in his chest, fingers that trembled as they tried to grab a hold of his stomach and her soft breast pressing against him.

_'God she is cute, she doesn't even realize the situation she is in, I want to and could do so many things... just a minute ago she was all for it but it seems she has come back to her senses and so have I or at least I am thinking again... that's a good thing right?'_ he thought while he wondered what to do.

"Ah..." she cried into him as she felt his large hands at her side.

"Don't panic" he said as he smiled looking at her smooth back with two little strings on each side. "I am going to fix your bathing suit, just think of something else..."

"Easy for you to say that" she mumble while tickling the skin of his chest with her warm breath.

Taking advantage of the situation he made sure to touch as much of her skin, making her squirm just as much as she was driving him mad. His large hands caressed her side while his fingers searched for those little strings at each side, her body was feeling every little touch and just like her hands his fingers left hot traces thru her body, she shivered and unconsciously bit into his chest in order to cover her moans and stop her breathing. The small grunt that escaped him as he felt her bit into him escaped her ears, heat rose thru his body and his fingers momentarily tensed as they dropped the small string. Once again he went for it while feeling her body shiver, heat up and respond at his touch. After what felt like ages she felt the gentle pull of her bathing suit string; she could tell he was making a knot, she smiled as she realized that he was trying to be gentle.

She shifted her head again and said "a little harder, you need to tie it a little harder if not it won't hold."

His breathing stopped momentarily as he heard her words and understood something else entirely, trying to calm down and clear his head of the new images which he could find pleasure in. He shooed his thoughts and chuckled while trying again.

"Ah... not so tight Ren." she said as she felt the strings pinch her skin.

"Ok tell me when then." he said as he undid the knot again and tried to go in between.

"Wait..."she said as she realized that her bathing suit was to far up in order for it to be adjusted properly. "Don't move, and close your eyes please." she pleaded as her entire body became red once again.

"Ok I have my eyes closed" he said as he took a deep breath and just as he was about to exhale he felt her move.

Her hands glided thru his body until they reached his side and then he was left wanting the heat that they provided, she brought her hands to her breast and just above she found the top of her suit she slowly pulled the fabric down until it was back in place. Ren felt the wet stretchy fabric slide in between her warm breast and his skin a small sigh of disappointment escaped him.

"Ok, could you please try again Ren san." she said as she held the fabric on each side with her hands.

"Tell me when its good, if not we will be here all day." he said as a grin came about his face "Not that I mind." he finished as he felt her jump slightly under him and he chuckled.

"There" she said as she concentrated on the tightness of the strings. Slowly pulling away from him she looked down towards her chest. She smiled and said "Thank you Ren San! I am sorry for that." she said while thinking of the size her actual breast had and her usual negative thoughts swam in her head.

The Emperor made a quick come back to that as his expression changed rather quickly, his body leaned near her ear and his silky voice said "Don't be sorry for something I enjoyed... shall I show you my appreciation?"

Her eyes opened wide as her memories from the last time he had shown her his appreciation made a clear appearance, her hand flew to her cheek and she stepped away from him. Her eyes became angry as she screamed "No thank you Playboy!" and she walked away towards the beach and into the house.

He laughed out loud while knowing she would be fine and the rest of the day could only get better after this. He dived in the water and started swimming in order to calm down his lower body and give each other a much needed brake.

* * *

><p>Kyoko stared at herself in the mirror, little tan lines becoming visible by her neck and flushed face which she couldn't tell if she was red from the sun or embarrassment, she undid her bathing suit and made sure everything was properly tied, she also did a double Knott just in case something like this happened again. She splashed fresh cold water on her face and washed her hands. She closed the large door to the bathroom and went back towards the kitchen.<p>

She stood in front of the fridge and behind the island. She took a deep breath and a loud grumble from her stomach made her go in auto pilot and forget about what had just happened. She walked towards the table in the terrace which was well shaded and had a cool breeze that waltz around it. It had only taken her a couple of minutes to get well acquainted with the kitchen. The table was set, the items that needed to be reheated had been warmed and she was now placing the blue stripped glass pitcher on the table. Looking at her handy work she congratulated herself again while looking over to the sea once again searching for him and finally sit down to eat.

Both hands placed on the wood table she leaned forward while staring at the demy-god that was swimming in the water, she watched for over five minutes while he swam to the left and then the right only to start again his loop. His form was beautiful and Kyoko forgot her hunger while she waited patiently and feasted her eyes on him.

She followed his form as he left the water and slowly approached her. He smiled from afar and waved to her playfully while stopping at the lounge chairs extended on the sand to grab his towel and his shirt. She composed herself and blushed while he slipped on his shirt next to her.

"This looks delicious, I am lucky that you are such a good cook." he said as he took a glass of water and drank it in one gulp.

"Thank you, and I hope you can eat a little more than usual. I often wonder how you got so big with such little food." she said as she sat down and placed the napkin of her legs.

His kind voice filled the air while she listened and asked countless question about his likes and dislikes and past acting experience. He loved to please her and couldn't refuse while she had the expression of a happy exited child. They took their time eating and before both of them realized all of the food was gone. After the conversation had died down she looked towards the sea while he looked at her, she was peacefully sitting, her breathing stable and the sunset had begun its decent as many shades of pink and orange filled the sky.

"It's really beautiful here." she said while she looked towards the horizon.

"Yes" he answered while looking at her and thinking _'you are really beautiful, I am glad we met again before anyone discovered that, at least now I can keep them away.'_

She looked towards him and he locked his eyes on her, she blushed at the intensity of his gaze and shifted her gaze towards the table.

"Ah we should probably get everything cleaned." She said as she looked at the empty plates "I am glad you ate all of it... it makes me happy" she finished saying while smiling and slowly pushing her chair back.

"You are most welcome, it was delicious and I like making you happy!" he said as he smiled and playfully leaned towards her.

"You should really stop your Playboy ways, people will misunderstand you here in Japan" she said as she averted her eyes and stood up.

He grabbed her hand and waited for her to look at him. "I was only saying the truth, you should enjoy being complemented, besides haven't I told you once before that it's not with everyone." he said as he slowly let go of her arm and walked towards the kitchen with his hands full.

"I swear I will never understand him." she said out loud as she exhaled, filled her hands with the remainder of lunch and joined him in the kitchen.

After clearing the table, washing and placing everything in its right place. Ren stepped outside and closed the umbrella by the lounge chairs. Kyoko stepped into the bedroom and changed her bathing suit with her fresh under garments and a light cardigan since the temperature was dropping.

Ren took the opportunity to change and store the umbrella. He found Kyoko by the kitchen admiring the appliances and layout. Seeing her like that he couldn't help the words that left his lips "Next time we will bring food and cook here." She blushed.

He loved how she left herself open for him to keep teasing her and taking opportunities, so he once again took advantage of the situation.

"I have a surprise for you." he said as he walked towards the entry and took his black duffle bag over his shoulder, then he took her hand and they walked towards the beach once again.

He motioned for her to seat on a towel that was laid on the sand. She sat and waited for him but he told her to enjoy the sunset while he would make some preparations. He then left towards the left and started climbing a path which he was all too familiar with it took him about fifteen minutes to set up his surprise and finally he took out a special reel with a specific type of string within.

As he arrived he sat down next to Kyoko and laid the reel next to him. Kyoko looked at him with expectant eyes and once again that warm fussy feeling invaded his body.

"This is the nicest place to watch a sunset, you see those rocks in the far right the sun gradually disappears into them, it almost looks like the sun and the rocks melt together. That's my favorite part." he said as he remembered the numerous time he had sat in this very spot with his family or by himself.

She leaned her head right above her knees and looked at the rocks while he thought another precious memory shared and reliving it with her makes it a little more precious. They watch the sun go down and the gradual darkening of the sky. Kyoko was quiet, time escaped her and thoughts of him as a child occupied her. Once again his gentle voice that melted with the waves brought her back as he asked if she had ever gone to summer festivals. As she answered that she had his mood slightly darkened but as she continued he realized most of the times she had attended them they turned for the worst and his mind once again saddened while conflicting emotions filled his mind.

"Ready?" he asked her while taking the reel in his hand and lighting it.

"Lay down and look at the sky" he said as he laid down and crossed his arms behind his head. She did the same but being confused.

"What are we doing?" she asked as she turned her head towards him. He smiled shifting his head towards her he told her "showing my appreciation for you." and winked.

She blushed and laid there watching him perplexed a couple minutes when by and suddenly a whistle noise was heard in the far left with a loud bang that illuminated the entire bay. Firework after firework she watched mesmerized as her heart filled with warmth and another lock came undone by him.

He could hear her gasp every now and then while every so often she would squeeze the towel in which they laid. He smiled and enjoyed the sky view filled with colorful lights and every now and then he would turn his head and watch her face filled with expression. After five minute of looking at the sky and watching the smoke being blown by the wind she shyly and quietly asked "... is there more?"

"Unfortunately no but, we can do this every month if you want. I don't think anyone will disturb us." he said knowing full well she would refuse and apologize repeatedly for asking. Which she did and he just laughed out loud for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>The ride back was quiet with the occasional chatter. They arrived at the Daruyama around half past ten, Ren stepped out and opened the trunk got Kyoko's bag then opened her door. They walked in silence towards the front door of the Daruyama.<p>

"Thank you Ren, I am truly glad I asked you on a date, it was amazing." she said as she tried to look straight into his eyes but just couldn't and so she turned red again.

"Can you close your eyes?" she asked as she looked at the ground while standing on the second step with her bag in hand. He looked at her slightly skeptical however he couldn't refuse her.

"Very well." he said as he closed his eyes, she waited before looking up; his eyes were closed and his hands where interlaced behind him_. 'It's now or never'_ she thought as she took a deep breath tip toed on her sandals and leaned towards him in order to place a kiss on his cheek.

Her lips touched his left cheek ever so slightly yet he could feel the air tense around her, instinctively his cat like reflexes kick in and so one of his hand pulled her towards him.

"Ah..." She let out a noise that was between a moan and a scream at his touch. She took one of her hands and touched his hand while she said "Don't open your eyes please." her voice was shaky and full of emotion once again she took a deep breath and said "Thank you Ren!" she took his hands and pushed it away from her. Slowly he opened his eyes she was trembling slightly and red from head to toe.

"I'll see you soon" she said as she bowed and squished thru the door only to close it right behind her.

She said good evening to the Daruyama couple and went to her room as fast as she could. There she sat while holding one hand over her lips and another over her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

WOW! That was a lot harder to write that I thought. Hoped you like it please don't forget to read and review if possible. Stay tuned for more and we should be getting a new chapter out soon! YAY! FOR THAT! Meanwhile I will write more as fast as I can.

Thanks again

Maplett


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 **

"Good morning Yashiro!" Ren said as Yashiro stepped into the copilot seat of the Mercedes. He turned and saw a Ren that dazzled even him.

"Well at least it looks like you had a good date!" He said while grumbling and settling in.

A loud laughter filled the car and Ren couldn't help feel good about yesterdays planning. "So... was I right in believing you would bug my car and activating the gps functions on our phones?" he said as he shifted gears.

"Well it wasn't my idea; however I think it's really mean how you won't rely on me for planning, I mean that's my job!" Yashiro said as he pouted and became dejected.

"Yes. I know and you are doing a superb job; however I had to take care of this personally and besides you are like some fan girl when Kyoko and I are involved. Makes me wonder what strange hobbies you have." Ren said as a smirk came about him.

"Well I hope you are prepare to face the President because; I your manager had to deal with his anger and frustration all day yesterday." Yashiro said while looking out the door and feeling slightly irritated.

"Don't worry about the President, I have a little gift for him." Ren said as he pulled into LME lower garage.

* * *

><p>Ren and Yashiro walked side by side till they reached the President's office, even dough Yashiro had paperwork to do his eyes kept glancing at the little yellow bag that Ren was carrying. Finally he decided work was more important and so he left towards his office while Ren walked in to the President's office.<p>

The office had been transformed into a dark, candle lit church looking thing; it reminded him of the Roman Dark Ages. The president was wearing a black and red cape with a pointy hat all and all he had the perfect Christian pope outfit from the inquisitions period. His eyes gazed the far wall and he could see some chains and cuffs that where probably used for torturing. Taking a deep breath he let out his voice "Good morning President!" with a beaming mischievous smile.

"How dare you!" He said while looking hurt and enraged at the same time.

"I am entitled to some privacy on personal hours? Right?" Ren said as he paused and then continued "I brought you a little something." while dangling the yellow bag.

"Ha! Do you think a measly little bag will get you off the hook?" He said while glancing at the bag and trying to figure out the contents of it.

"Its a very rare item... There is only 10 copies in the world... O well if you don't want it, I might just have to..." Ren was cut off by Lory "I never said I would not accepted but that's besides the point! If you bring a gift for me then for me it is." He said while snatching the bag from the table.

"Have a seat" He said as he gestured towards a dark hard wood chair.

The President opened a drawer a took a single picture and placed it face down on the table. Looking at Ren who even surrounded with this atmosphere was still beaming; he couldn't help drop his anger and be happy for his God son. He took the yellow bag and removed the wrapping paper. Half way thru it his face was filled with excitement.

"How did you get this! I have been trying to buy this for the last six months!" he said almost squealing while his hand grabbed a remote. He pressed a couple buttons and the two back walls flipped as the dim light became extinct only to be replaced by pink and yellow lights.

Ren was slightly shocked with the scenery change, however he had expected the President to have something of the sort since it was difficult to change his entire office so fast. He looked at the photo paper in front and reach for it. His cheeks turned slightly pink for a brief second and his composure was ruffled for just the right amount of time for the President to have his fun.

"I am happy for you Kuon! You have manage to melt the tip of the iceberg! I hope all goes well for you from now on. However you have chosen the ultimate boss and defeating it will not be easy." He said while being sincere and glad to see his God son finally moving towards the road of happiness which he deserves.

Ren cleared his throat and looked away, trying to figure out how to change the subject. "Anyhow that is for you, thanks for the game! Now off you go I will deal with a proper punishment later on." The President said as he took his Special Edition Xtra Romance Sims Uncensored game to the other room.

"Sebastian I will be out of the office all day, only emergencies are to be passed thru." He said

Ren sighed and thought how this company had maintained its number one spot for the last ten years. Glancing at the photo of Kyoko kissing him on the cheek brought him back to his state of bliss and so he pocked the photo and exited the office.

* * *

><p>A strange sense of calm remained through her body while every now and then she blushed as she felt ashamed at her actions. The days motions and events seem far away yet she could communicate and accomplish her task just as usual; however she felt that everything was surreal. She had written a date report to the president yet she had conveniently left out many details which only recalling them could send her into a small panic attack, lack of air and a fearsome blush.<p>

Kanae had noticed her strange behavior for the last couple of days, the attacks and salutation method from Kyoko had changed and even dough Kyoko was truly happy with Kanae her behavior seemed different. Kanae was strangely concerned yet nothing really seemed different the only thing she could really pin point was this sense of calm that Kyoko emitted which was eerie.

Kanae had been careful as to not raise suspicion, so she just observed Kyoko and made mental notes when she sighed, blushed, hit her head on random object because she wasn't paying attention or simply stored her belongings in another locker.

"Kyoko what are you doing today?" Kanae asked without looking concerned.

"Nothing much, I was going to go home and do some laundry." Kyoko said as she skipped a button on her shirt without realizing.

"How about I stay over?" Kanae said casually.

"Moko san... really... yes!" Kyoko said as she crushed Kanae in hug.

"Get off me!" Kanae spat trying to breathe.

They walked together with idle chit chat, stopping by a convenient store in which they bought a couple of drinks and snacks, before arriving at the Daruyama. Once the laundry was on the way Kyoko went back to her room to find Kanae simply sitting looking at Ren's poster on the wall.

"Moko san?" Kyoko asked quietly while a sudden emotion which she could not identify crawled under her skin.

"Yes.." Kanae takes note of her confused look and body language.

Kyoko can't seem to make sense of her emotions or situation and simply looks out the window for a second takes a deep breath and says "Never mind".

"How did your first date go?" Kanae asks will shifting her sitting position.

Kyoko sits by Kanae placing her phone on the low table between them in order to remind herself of her laundry. Taking another breath Kyoko's eyes go to fantasy island and starts a non-stop rambling of how beautiful the place Ren took her was.

Kanae tries to follow attentively, from experience she knows to only believe 60% of what Kyoko is saying since the other 40% is adjectives and words to embellish the situation. After ten minutes of a very descriptive narrative of the events Kyoko just says "He is just amazing..." and finally silence takes over once again while Kyoko drifts her eyes to the window once again but glancing at the poster just before.

"hmm.." Kanae just mumbles while staring at Kyoko and trying to digest everything that she had just heard. "So he is amazing? Why would you say that?" Kanae just asks casually.

"Eh... What do you mean Moko san, he is not Japan number one for nothing!" Kyoko says while remembering Ren and his amazing qualities.

"Well he is a good actor, but his personality sucks! Trust me! He just brushes off people with that dam smile and politeness, drives me crazy. I still don't get how you two are so close." Kanae makes sure she puts a angry front for Kyoko.

Kyoko blanches; she comes to a internal conflict which she never thought would occur and is at a lost as how to react in this situation. _Best friend vs. mentor? Who is more important? They are equally important to me I don't think I could choose, I wouldn't want to choose._ Kyoko thinks as she slowly responds; "Moko san you are my best friend and I respect you I know I should support you; however Tsuruga san is my mentor and I respect him also... We are not as close as you think... I know him a little but he tries really hard to push people away, for some reason he doesn't want people to get to know him. He is kind, a bully, a playboy, mean and even rude sometimes yet I can't help think of him as someone important he gives me advice when I need it, and he scolds me when I need it, and that date he took me on... even dough I asked him because he is the only one I would ever feel comfortable in that situation, he didn't have to accept, he didn't have to take me to a beautiful place and make it a beautiful memory..." Without realizing it Kyoko had started to tear up, suddenly she was interrupted by Kanae.

"Shh, I never asked you to choose and I understand. Now don't cry I am sure he would be upset if he knew you were crying because you are remembering what he tried so hard to make beautiful for you." Kanae said but Kyoko quickly interrupted in a low voice, while wiping away the tears that kept coming "but I don't deserve any of this..." she said dejected and then Kanae snapped.

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU ARE LIKE THAT!" Kanae said as her anger raised "Just how many people do you think you have on your side, how many do you think admire you for just being you? It makes me think you are fishing for compliments every time you start saying those things! Yes he hurt you, said horrible things to you and you had no one to depend on when it happened but hasn't all that changed Kyoko?" Kanae said as she finally calmed down and looked at Kyoko who was trembling and had no idea what to do.

Kanae got up and kneeled in front and just like a good friend would do she apologized and hugged her dearest best friend. Kyoko sobbed and clutch to Kanae while asking for forgiveness over and over. Kanae just ignored her pleas and knew that it was too deep imbedded into her. After a while Kyoko calmed down and while hugging Kanae said "I am just trying to be careful, it feels like to many good things are happening one after the other and it makes me scared to lose these new precious things."

Pushing away from her Kanae grabbed Kyoko by her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Mogami, Kyoko I promise you that I will never abandon you my best friend in any way and because of any reason so please depend on me when you need to" Kanae said with a fierce intensity and making sure to explain and drill this concept into Kyoko's head.

"Now did you get that or was I not clear?" Kanae asked again

Kyoko nodded and blushed while another emotion made its way back to her heart.

"I didn't hear you?" Kanae said

"Yes Moko san!" Kyoko said

"Yes Moko san what?" Kanae asked while dropping her hands from Kyoko's shoulders and leaning back.

"Yes Moko san, my one and only best friend from now till I die... I will depend on you if I ever need to." Kyoko said with a bright smile and tearful eyes.

"Good, now will you tell me why you have been spacing out lately? Did Tsuruga san do anything to you?" Kanae asked raising an eye brow while seeing Kyoko change from a blissful happy expression to that one of pure embarrassment.

"Ehh... he did! I swear I will kill him... what did he do?" Kanae said while getting upset and thinking of the possibilities which Tsuruga had abused her friend.

"He didn't do anything..."Kyoko blushes even more while she looks at the floor.

Kanae ponders for a little until finally coming to the only conclusion possible and asked "then... you did?"

Kyoko nods slightly.

"What did you do?" Kanae asks in a shocked low voice.

"I kissed him on the cheek" Kyoko turns completely red and Kanae cannot believe it until she processes the information and then realizes. "Did I hear right? You said the cheek right?" Kanae says while looking at Kyoko who only nods and for some reason only gets redder.

Kanae laughs out loud uncontrollably, Kyoko looks up confused.

"heheh you are really cute and innocent sometimes... hehehe and this is what has you spacing out? A kiss on the cheek? hehe I wonder what your reaction would be if he had kiss you back... heheh" Kanae said while trying to calm down and once again over reacting at the situation.

Kyoko is shocked, then embarrassed, then hurt, then angry, finally she gets up "never mind I am going to get the laundry" she says as she exits the room.

* * *

><p>A little while later after both had calmed down and Kyoko was folding her clothes with Kanaes help with a comfortable silence and each kept to their thoughts.<p>

"Kyoko did you ever do what Chiori san told you about?" Kanae asked curiously.

Kyoko stops to think a little before she remembers then she leans forward towards Kanae and says in a whisper "No, that was a disaster" she then proceed to tell Kanae of all the specifics and Kanae once again can't help but laugh once again and Kyoko feels embarrassed.

"I swear that would only happen to you." Kanae said.

"It's not that I am not curious... it's just for some reason it's really embarrassing... but I think I got a vague a idea from the split second video that I saw..." Kyoko said as she folded a white cotton shirt.

"Well its embarrassing but it's also human... want to know?" Kanae asked her looking serious yet playful.

Kyoko blushed but the curiosity was killing her and so she nodded her head while blushing.

Kanae went on to tell her the definition and how men and women go about it in the general sense, after a long class on the basics of human sexuality in which to little surprise Kyoko knew very little. Kanae was now patiently waiting and looking for a reaction. Once again a comfortable silence settle and Kanae could see all the wheels of Kyoko's brain turning and clicking. After what seemed like forever Kyoko finally came out of a daze and looked at Kanae.

"Wow! I really don't know what to say or think but thanks for telling me." Kyoko said

"Well there is not much to say. I guess." Kanae said as she laughed out loud and lifted herself up. "Let's finish this and have dinner."

The girls stored everything away very easily then had dinner down stair in the restaurant's kitchen, each of them laid gazing at the ceiling wrapped in their own thoughts.

_Kyoko is falling for him fast and hard Kanae thought as she recalled Kyoko's recent expressions. _

_Wow! I never knew any of this... maybe I was never attracted towards that bastard... Chiori san said that masturbating would get rid of my so called allergies for Ren... I wonder why? Kyoko's thoughts where a multitude of unanswered questions, disorganized ideas and images of her in different scenarios. _

They both fell asleep and had pleasant dreams. The next morning they had breakfast and left in separate direction for their respective duties.

* * *

><p>For some strange reason today had been a really long and exhausting day for Kyoko; when she arrived home at the Daruyama it was half past eleven. She went straight to the kitchen to have a drink of water and grab a little something; Kyoko was pleased to see that they had left a plate for her in the fridge. She warmed up her plate and sat at the kitchen table taking comfort in the silence of the home. Her brain was tired between Chiori and Kanae words her mind was a mess and she had been over thinking every word by now, she let out a long sigh and grabbed another mouth full. Once she had dinner she went up the stairs to her room and dropped her things stretched out her limbs and took her bath necessities.<p>

The small bath filled with steam as the bath water came up in level, Kyoko poured a rose scented liquid soap and inhaled deeply as the water turned to foam with a light floral scent. Taking the rest of her clothes off she sat on the edge and touched the water with her left hand. Slowly she dipped the tip of her feet till she adjusted to the warmth and then placed her legs in till finally she sat in the bath with her back towards the wall and her legs extended as much as the bath would allow. She rested her head on the wall and her fingers moved thru the water in a sweeping motion.

"Touching myself seams pointless..." she says out loud as her right hand touched her left forearm. She continued to pet herself over and over on her forearm till she got bored and sighed. She dropped her body lower until her shoulders reached the water, her knees came up and peeked just above water and the ends of her short hair became damp. She rested her eyes and enjoyed the smell of roses, her mind wondered till she recalled a perfect day with Ren. In the beginning she recalled the scenery, then his actions started to cloud her mind and suddenly she vividly felt his hands on her while he taught her how to float. She recalled how his hands where so large that his palms would span across her entire back while he was lifting her effortlessly, however she remembered the sheer force that he transmitted through them and she knew for a fact he did not lack strength or force if he would ever needed.

She felt her back burn and her cheeks get warmer, so she took another deep breath full of roses and thick steam, she relaxed herself further but the damaged had been done. Once he was in her mind she had no idea how to remove him from it. She stilled and cleared her mind; it seemed to work until she remembered how her top had become undone, initially she became embarrassed and berated herself for being clumsy. However that lasted too little and now she recalled his firms chest and his hands tickling her back with the strings from her bathing suit. Her back burned a little more and then she noticed how her breast had become firm and her nipples so hard they actually hurt. She came out of her dazed aroused state and stared at her chest, minutes past as she began to understand her body reactions - _maybe you need to feel before touching?_ - she took a steady breath and slowly lifted her hand she closed her eyes rested her head back towards the wall and concentrated on the ripple effect in her hand and other areas in her body.

The water seemed to caress her hand, the soft smell of roses had a hypnotic effect and finally she grazed her breast till she understood that it felt good, not the petting type not the comforting type but different. She paid close attention to her body and the way it responded to her new found courage and movements. She touched her left breast softly with her right hand; at first she lifted and felt the weight of it, then she caressed it, till finally her fingers pinched her nipple which were screaming for attention. A small moan escaped her and she sank deeper in the tub, her left hand became restless and started caressing her stomach while her mind grasped tightly the feelings that a certain man made her feel.

Kyoko let herself get carried away by the pure emotion of lust, her breath became labored and her body movements became second nature as she let go of her rationality. Little by little her body tensed and a small ache burned slowly between her legs, her fingers slowly crept towards her center exerting pressure which rippled and caused new sensations. Kyoko has always been a clean girl so she was familiar with her core yet when those fingers slowly touched her inner lips and slowly explored, it was like she had never understood what being a woman was. Her breath became harsher and further apart while her hand repeated the movement which felt good, slowly her body tensed till she could no longer withstand it. Her body found relief naturally and she experienced for the first time the ripple of shock and self satisfaction that came with it. She laid motionless in the bath heart beating so fast and loud that it was the only thing she could hear, relaxed she slipped lower and lower till her nose was touching the water. Once calmed down shame creep into her brain and the realization of her actions could no longer be ignored; however she tried her best by getting out of the bath and going to bed as fast as she possibly could.

The moon casted enough light for her to see the poster which was a clear reminder that he was the most dangerous and would always be her biggest threat. She turned over and reached for her cell phone, she looked at the time and worried about tomorrow. Sleep came about without realizing it and slowly her reality became her dreams and so she slept the remainder of the night in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

Hello... I know... I should have updated a long time ago. I am sorry I didn't mean to lag. I tried to post for Halloween and give you guys a treat but my hubby wanted some attention (he is like a big puppy). Anyhow please don't forget to read and review... I always love to read them.

Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

The morning routine was the same yet she felt light, her body was at ease and her mind was clear. With a busy work schedule ahead, Kyoko finished her breakfast and pedaled her way to LME. She stopped by Sawara san for the details to her jobs in a pink folder. She headed towards the lockers and sat on the bench in front of her locker; she picked up the folder and flipped them open. A few moments later Kanae walked in on a puddle named Kyoko.

"Mo... what exactly is going on with you? Kanae said as she tried to step near the puddle.

"MOKO SAN..."Kyoko got up in a flash and hugged Kanae in her most crushing hug ever while se said "Itsbeaaautiiifulll Mokooosann Icant believe it... I am so happy Moookoooosann"

Kanae had managed to remove Kyoko who was talking and twirling about the Love Me locker rooms.

"Would you calm down! Sit down and tell me what is going on." Kanae said as she sat down and took a breath.

"Moko sans look at this... It's beautiful, it's like a dream I can't believe they picked me... look.." she said as she passed the folder to Kanae.

Kanae read and her eyes became wide. "Kyoko this is a Nina Ricci commercial a prominent European brand, this is fantastic!" Kanae said as she read the details and setting of the commercials.

"I know but read the setting... I get to wear a pink princess dress and walk around the botanical garden... it's perfect!" Kyoko said as she got carried away once again.

Kanae laughed out loud and became genuinely happy for her best friend. "When is it?" she asked as she got up and headed for her locker.

"It's today in the afternoon, I have to finish a couple of scenes for Box R then I head towards the Kitanomaru Park I am so glad I got to tell you before I had to leave." Kyoko said as she looked at the clock on the wall. "Ah I am going to be late..." she screamed as she dashed and grabbed her things. She hugged Kanae said farewell and hugged her once again, Kyoko left in a whirlwind.

Kyoko arrived at nine in the morning sharp at her Box R location, got in to costume but had trouble grasping her role due to her excitement.

- _Concentrate Kyoko this is not the time to lose it_ - she thought as took a deep breath and exhaled, blinking a couple of time Natsu over took her consciousness. The rest of the filming went without a hitch and before she knew it was a little past noon.

* * *

><p>Ren spotted Kyoko from the corner of his eyes. Paper in hand with a small purse that dangled from her fingers, blue pumps, jean skirt with a small belt the same color of her pumps and an off the shoulder three quarters pale pink cotton shirt with rhinestones strategically placed. Her hair was still brushed back and her makeup was sheer with peach hues and glossy lips with a smile.<br>He smiled instantly upon seeing Princess Rosa on her neck. Taking the opportunity that Yashiro had just left he walked towards her.

Pushing the brushed stainless steel handle of the glass double door outward, a cool breeze infiltrated his white dress shirt which was well received.

His height was an advantage and so he glanced at the paper she was reading while he approached from behind with the smoothness of a feline. Bending slightly he approached her ear and whispered to her in a smooth silky voice "Hello Princess are you lost?"

She yelped and almost dropped the papers as she placed a hand on her left ear to contain the shivers running down her spine and the goose bumps reaching her stomach. Heart razing from the sudden fright, she turned around with a frown and an angry expression.

"I hate it when you do that!" She yelled at him while stepping away and rubbing her ear.

He smiled and felt the gratifying warmth of teasing her. "Hello again Princess, it's nice to see you too" he said as he straighten his posture once more.

"Hello Ren san!" She said while pouting yet taking note that her freight had become a sort of joy after seeing him. "How are you?"

"I am better now that your here!" He said as he winked at her in a playful manor.  
>She stepped towards him looked up to his dark chocolate eyes and scolded him once again "How many times have i told you; JAPANESS people will misunderstand that!" She said trying to look angry yet failing miserably in his eyes.<p>

"Well i keep answering the same thing..." He said as he lowered himself eye level a serious expression in his eyes but a seductive tone which only amplified itself as he finished "YOU are SPECIAL... Kyoko chan" as he smirked.  
>She took a step back and became red from head to toe, while her body temperature raised and her brain registered once again all of his appealing qualities. She shooed herself several times in order to calm down.<p>

"So pleasantries aside... Are you lost? Why are you looking at a map of Tokyo?" He said

The change was so drastic that he questioned his sanity for a split second. He wondered if fairies or something magical had occurred in the last second or so.

"Yes, I mean no... I am just looking at how to get there since I haven't been there yet." Kyoko said as she beamed and grabbed her papers once again.

"Where are you going then maybe i can give you a lift." He said as he wondered what had made her so happy.

"Well I am going to the Kitanomaru Park, but i have to be there at half past one and well i just don't know which route would be faster..." she said as she answered while looking at the map and showing the multiple routes to Ren.

"What a coincidence I am heading to a meeting in the Palace Hotel I could drop you off." he said as he remembered how nice it was to have her sitting next to him with her smooth legs as eye candy.

"Really! That would be great I can probably be there earlier and..." she said as she space out and thought of all the beautiful wonderful things she was going to be around in the next hours of the day.

"Kyoko...What exactly is this job if you don't mind me asking?" he said

Kyoko went on a high pitch rant that was so fast that only does accustomed to it could half understand what she said. After a good two minutes of ranting she took a deep breath and looked at Ren who was just smiling his angelic smile towards her. That stopped her in a second and once again he had completely overwritten her train of thought, upon realizing she was staring at him he chuckled, smiled kindly at his lady love and said "shall we go?" as he gestured for her to start walking toward the glass doors.

* * *

><p>Ren stood out on the sixth floor of the outdoor terrace of the Lounge Bar Privé, conveniently this bar offers one of the best views of the Imperial Palace gardens. A cool breeze pasted thru him while Yashiro waited for the remainder party to arrive. He looked down at the gardens and tried to retrieve Kyoko's location, after a few moments he managed to make out the crew and the tents set up.<p>

"She must be happy today... i guess this can count as her princess role, now she will be looking forward to a fairy role..." he chuckled to himself while shaking his head. Once again he looked at the gardens and then he went inside.

Kimono-clad staff served a variety of teas from a contemporary tea bar situated within, with afternoon tea service being presented in an elegant Jyubako presentation of layered lacquered boxes delightfully filled with mini sandwiches, bite-size quiche, freshly baked scones, petits gâteaux, Japanese sweets and homemade chocolates. This was the perfect occasion for a meeting between our number one star of the country, his manager and an eccentric director with a sweet tooth.

* * *

><p>Kyoko introduced herself while failing at containing her excitement. The crew was friendly yet skeptical at the girl in front of them; most of the crew members where foreigners and Kyoko was beginning to feel the pressure built up.<p>

"Do not look at her like that!" A strong voice said towards the crew as he came nearer. "She will amaze all of you; if you doubt her you doubt me!" She said as she came head to head with Kyoko.

"Hello Kyouko chan... I have heard much about you. My name is Genie i am the director!" She said as she winked her gray eyes and smiled showing her pearly teeth and cherry lips.

After proper introduction Kyoko was send to a tent for makeup and wardrobe. Kyoko sat in a chair with two women fixing her hair, the first one was name Candy she was small with short black hair and silver nails, she only answered in French and took orders from the older woman whose name had yet to come in their talk; she was tall, skinny and had pink framed glasses with a gold chain that held them around her neck. After a lot of back and forward and her hair being tied, then brushed then pulled till she was confused to whatever it was they were doing Candy disappear and only the older women remained.

"Ok Kyoko, my name is Astrid you have great potential. I am happy to have you in my hands!" she said with a smirk.

Candy returned with trays and bags and then Kyoko had to sit for the next two hours while extensions where being placed in her hair, then they sprayed gold glitter over her strawberry blonde extensions and finally they started on makeup which took another hour. Mesmerized she sat in front of the three piece mirror with bubble light around it. She was too afraid to move just in case this was a mirage so she sat until Genie arrived.

"Isn't she a beauty, I knew she had potential but never did i think we could achieve this result." Astrid said as she smiled for the first time, - _now i understand why you were so set on this girl she thought as she admired her work.-_

_"_You owe me five hundred pounds; wait till you see her skills!" Genie said as she came closer to Kyoko who was blushing at the compliments.

"Now Kyoko let's get you briefed before you put on the dress." She said as she looked straight into the mirror and locked eyes with Kyoko.

Genie explained the basic dynamics and parameters of a perfume commercial, she told Kyoko that it was usually more of a photo shoot/ short film; she then told her how to walk, where to pause, look and how to look at the camera. Kyoko understood and began to submerge into her new character which she called Aurora. After they had walked the grounds they arrived back to the set up grounds where once again Candy rushed her in for wardrobe.

"Wow! This feels so nice..." she whispered to herself while lighting caressing the fabric between her fingers. She looked down at the faded peach color dress and the many layers of fabrics; each was more beautiful than the rest.

Little by little she submerged in Aurora, elegant, educated, sophisticated, alluring where some of the traits that surfaced. Candy came back and sat Kyoko down slowly they applied small red silk petals with rhinestones in her hair, she looked down and felt the rhinestones and petals in her dress. Once completed she stepped outside as Aurora; she glided instead of walking and most of the crew had their eyes on the new creature in front of them. Genie was once again glad at her decision and amazed to see the transformation first hand.

Aurora stood in the middle of a long stone hallway, on one side the rows of trees so thick and old that their strong branches created a dense canopy of yellow, orange and red leaves above her; while the opposite side a stone canal that reflected the clear sky and its clouds.

The filming was timed so that the colors of the sunset would accentuate the colors of the set and enhance the final production. The shoot began, slowly and tediously every angle and shot was taken while the sun slowly died.

* * *

><p>Ren's meeting had gone without a hitch but never had his mind been so distracted, just before the meeting had concluded his mother had sent a picture of Kyoko's. The gears and plots of his usual suspects started to make sense and he realized that his father and mother had a hand in this plot; however he didn't seem to find anything wrong with this plot. -<em>This could only benefit Kyoko, besides i am sure she is ecstatic about being dressed as a princess<em>- he though and his mind was hard at work to try and see the entire plot. - _If Father and Mother are involved i am sure the President is also involved but how? _- The last moments of his meeting he had been distracted and Yashiro san was aware of it.

"We are done for the day Ren, I am going to grab a cab. Why don't you pick up Kyoko and go to dinner, before heading to the hotel? She should be almost done. No?" Yashiro said as he contained his excitement.

Ren sighed and resigned himself to follow whatever plan they were up to. "Very well Yashiro, I'll go along with whatever scheme you guys are up to; but do understand I dislike very much these little plots from you guys. Besides don't you guys have anything better to do, than play matchmaker?" He said while undoing his tie and folding it neatly in his pocket.

"I really don't understand why you keep saying we are plotting, it nothing of the sort, today its pure coincidence." Yashiro said as he tried to be as calm as possible. "Now if you excuse me I have a meeting later on, so I shall be going. Have fun!" he said as he smiled unable to contain himself any longer and leaving Ren behind.

Ten minutes after he arrived at Kyoko's set location and hid himself in the shadows, he found his target and his vision zoomed in taking every little detail. He stood there by a tree for another thirty minutes before they were done. Amazed at her skill and beauty; eyes filled with love and pride. Slowly he approached her as his primary target, till she looked his way and smiled.

His heart pounded louder the closer he got, clenching his hand he tried to calm down while he berated himself for acting like a teenager on a first date.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful Princess." He said<p>

"Thank you kind sir." She responded with a slight bow as she played along.

Before any other words could be spoken Genie was next to them smiling evilly "well.. well… if it isn't Ren kun" she said as she scrutinized the tall boy, turning about him.

"Ren san, you know Genie?" Kyoko ask as she broke character for the first time that evening.

Genie answered before he could come up with an answer "yes we have met, I am quite fond of him you could almost say I treat him like a nephew, but then again he is all grown up now… aren't you Ren kun?... she dragged his name longer than he liked.

As soon as she had finished that statement he saw Kyoko's eyes shine with over excitement and knew this was going to be tricky if he didn't do something now, so he just blurred the first thing he came to mind before Kyoko could asked anything.

"Long time no see aunt Genie." And then he realized his mistake

"A well I see you still remember me that's good! Now where is my hug?" she said as she stood and waited.

Ren hugged his aunt for the first time in six years. While thinking how he was going to get out of this without increasing the amounts of lies to Kyoko. Gladly he didn't have to say much since once again Genie spoke.

"Kyoko darling we need to start to packing up, why don't you go and change will I have a chat with our nice friend Ren kun." She said with a big smile

"Sure, I'll try to be fast Ren san." She said as she smiled at both of them and headed towards the wardrobe tent.

Once Kyoko was out of their view she started walking towards a more quiet part of the set while Ren followed obediently. Once they were secluded enough aunt Genie looked again at Ren and said "Wow! You have really grown up, if your mother did tell me who you were acting or pretending to be I would have never known" as she turned about him once again examining her nephew.

"Now I see why all of you were plotting around today. It's really not nice to feel used in this way" he said sarcastically as Kuon came back from inside.

"Ah… there you are Kuon! I have missed you, not that I don't admire and congratulate all of your hard work and achievements, but still my Kuon is my Kuon and that cocky attitude is.. oh so cute…" she said as smiled at him from the bottom of her heart.

"Anyways your mom sent a couple of gifts for you and Kyoko, so where is your car?" she said

Confused as hell he stayed quiet, when she just stood there he spoke again "really that's odd she didn't mention anything, what exactly did she send?"

"Ha! That's a stupid question, what else would my sister send her sons…"she shook her head. "Maybe this Japanese life style of yours has made you dumb! Anyhow follow me and give me your number, I am staying two more days and we are going out to dinner so you can tell me about this little Kyoko which I much approve of." She said while walking back towards the wardrobe tent with Ren following obediently.

-_why can't I never say anything back to aunt Genie… and why is everyone involved in my non existing love life, they really have nothing better to do_.- he thought as he walked behind anger flaring from within.

* * *

><p>Kyoko came out once again with her little skirt and blue pumps, just before they walked in.<p>

"Right on time my dear, come along now" Genie said as she entered the tent and both of them followed.

Genie went towards the far right corner of the tent where a small desk was located with a laptop on it. Towards the left of the desk where five boxes she picked the first one which was her favorite and walked towards them once more.

"This is for you from a very good friend of mine; she made it especially with you in mind." She said as she handed the box to Ren.

-_Wow a gift I wonder what it is? Is he going to open it here? I want to see?_ – Thinking yet all her thoughts could be easily read by Ren.

"There is one for Kyoko from the Hizuri's and the rest are for the Heel siblings, who I have no idea who they are? But she said you would know. Anyways it was really nice seeing you again Ren; and Kyoko I loved working with you; however I have to wrap this up and finish so ta ta!" she said with a wink and she hopped out of the tent leaving satisfied with her part.

* * *

><p>Kyoko saw an irritated Ren, pick up all four boxes and leave. Following behind quietly they reached the car where she saw him juggling with the boxes, keys to the car and trunk door. Wanting to help she reached for the release of the trunk and opened the door; she looked as his face softened and sighed. Once the boxes where in the trunk he said "Sorry Kyoko, sometimes she gets on my nerves and I don't even understand why."<p>

Taken back by his sincerity and transparency she smiled kindly and said "I guess relatives can do that without trying, I am glad your back." She said

Once again she had calmed him with just a simple gesture. "Alright Princess lets go to dinner then we will head towards the hotel." He said with a smile as he opened her door.

They chose to eat dim sum near their hotel and Kyoko talked throughout the meal while he listened and fantasized about her and different scenarios.

After dinner they took the long way towards the car and enjoyed the cool breeze and the beginning of fall temperature. Once they reached the car Kyoko couldn't contain herself anymore and said "aren't you curious Ren san?" blushing and looking towards the trunk.

He snicker while smiling "you really are cute sometimes" he said as he lowered himself and reached her eye level. Seeing the blush go from pink to red brought his inner demon out and the necessity to tease her only increased. His right hand left his pocket and reached for her chin while his body moved towards her making her back hit the cool car.

Her heart beat increased more than it should have and her breath caught in her throat, both hands reached for the calming effect of the cool material behind. Ren's body moved closer and closer till she could feel the material of his pants grazing her bare legs, this only increased her panic and heart beat while another unfamiliar sensation started to blossom in her core. Finally inhaling due to despair, his smell invaded all of her senses and her pupils dilated, her hands left the cool material and pushed away from him.

Her small hands landed on his warm chest absorbing heat and failing at pushing him back, he was too solid and the strength which she had used to push him away felt more like a caress to him. Noticing all too well her reaction he pushed further and leaned towards her ears "I don't think we should open them in the street." He said as his warm breath brought shivers and heat to her entire body. Noticing her trembling from this much he continued "besides I can sort of guess what they are and would definitely like to see you try them on for me" he purred once again in her ear as the tip of his nose caressed the top part of her left ear.

"Please…" she pleaded in a whisper which he would have failed to hear if not for their closeness. "Yes…" he purred as his nose caressed her neck and all of her sensations escalated.

Trying desperately to think instead of giving in she tried to answer him, however no audible words could come out. After a few more seconds he withdrew slightly and came face to face with her. This almost brought an erection out of him; if it wasn't for his fabulous self-control in which he would congratulate himself later.

Her face was adorned with a blush, her eyes hooded with pure want reflected in them and her mouth parted as she said inaudible words, her hands clench at the material and her body shook softly. Unable to control his facial features anymore the Emperor of the Night came out in full bloom, motionless he stayed observing his little Kyoko grow into a mature woman right before him.

Her thoughts had gone and pure desire remained, slowly her hands pulled on him trying to bring him closer. Very little result was achieved by this and so her hands traveled upward towards his neck, her feet pushed forward on her toes till she was on tips of her feet and leaning in towards him yet trying to pull him by the neck at the same time.

Suspended by time they seemed to remain in this position, till Kyoko registered and interpreted his actions purely on instinct. She wanted more, she couldn't remember what had started this or why but she wanted more, her lack of experience frustrated her and so she did the only thing that came to mind.

Ren was enjoying this much more than he should have, he could feel her want and her body pushed harder towards him, with every second that passed her hands pulled and slowly his wants where more than his reasoning, so he stood motionless and watched her with hungry eyes.

Decided on her actions by instinct and memory she angled her face towards him never breaking contact till her lips touched his chin, this was as high as she could go but still failed at pacifying her needs. Frustrated with him and his lack of action her nails pressed harder on his skin.

The pain had brought him back ever so slightly but the feel of her body upon his made him react and so he gave in to need. His hand reached the bottom of her spine and unfolded itself while pulling her towards him even more, his body weight shifted as he pushed her towards the car, his posture shifted as he lowered himself and claimed her hungry lips.

For the first time in her life Kyoko felt and welcomed the brute strength and actions of a man, her desires only intensified as she felt him pressing back, when he claimed her lips she felt the desire for more. She nibbled on his lower lip making him respond; his mouth parted a little more and he pulled on her upper lip slowly till her tongue came out to play and he took control and showed her the way.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

I am super sorry at the lack of updates since November! Holidays, mixed with family and weddings and vacation, the work overload from slacking off, then taxes, then we had to move!

So yes really hectic few months! Life seems to have gone back to normal and maybe I will be able to update a few more chapters in the near future.

Thanks for all of those who added my story to their follow/ favorites and many thanks to those who reviewed and will review this chapter.

Till later and happy belated new year to all!

Love Maplett!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

A loud moan escaped her lips, his body press harder against hers and his desire to be closer was never ending. Everything was fussy for her and only the sounds she made, as he invaded her mouth which made her stomach feel like gravity was no longer a part of this world brought her thoughts back. After another loud moan escaped she began to feel ashamed at herself and pushed him forward with all her might; momentarily unbalance his feet gave way a couple of steps backwards. This was the only opportunity; she sprinted forward towards any direction away from him as fast as possible.

Taking large gulps of air she ran forward towards a park, her breath hard, loud and her mind focused only on what was ahead. She ran till she began to feel out of breath and her feet hurt from running in heels, she slowed a little but still ran as hard as she could possible manage.

It had only taken him a second to realize what happened in order for him to get moving, he ran behind her thinking -_how could she be so fast, in heels and she is so small? I must be lacking exercise_-. Seeing her pace slowing down he increased his till finally she was at arm's length from him. He grabbed her wrist with brute strength, made her spin around and finally stop. As soon as her eyes landed on him a new rush of adrenalin kicked in; she became frantic in trying to free herself, tears and anger mixed with one another till he had no other remedy than pull her close to him and hugged her as tight as he possibly could. She yelled at him and pushed with both hands away from him for a few moments till she finally calmed down.

"I am sorry" he said over and over till she became still and motionless in his arms. Once more he said "I am sorry, it was, all my fault" his arms dropping down and grabbing her waist just in case she would run.

"Off course it's always your fault!" she yelled into his chest "you always do this to me, I keep telling you to stop but; you don't!" she said again.

Feeling guilty he pulled away and looked down at her. "You don't play fair!" she said once again as she looked at him with anger, without realizing he smiled at her. "DON'T SMILE BAKA, I HATE YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lunges. -_She looks even cuter than a minute ago_- he thought as he once again hugged her and said "I didn't mean to smile, it was inevitable you're really cute when your upset like this" he said with care.

She took a deep breath and bit him as hard as she could on his chest. "Kyoko that really hurts, please… I am sorry." He said as the pain dispersed thru his body. Silent engulfed them for a little a Kyoko realized once more she had been lured in by him, angry once again for being so weak against him she pushed away and starred at him. – _What is it that he does? Why do I always fall for his tricks_? - She thought while scrutinizing him from top to bottom.

"Let's get one thing straight Ren!" she said as she made a mental decision to never fall for him again "Don't treat me like this again, this gets me confused and messes with everything I just can't understand it…" she said while talking to herself more than him.

"Kyoko I can't do that, I have said it to your face a million times: You ARE Special! Therefore I will not stop treating you the way I do because it makes me happy, I can tone it down a little and I will wait till you figure things out; but I won't let you get away from me." He said seriously while looking straight into her eyes.

Once again poor Kyoko was left confused by his words. Standing still he realized no matter the words he used she would refuse to accept them as what they sounded like, no matter how he tried to soften the impact; so he gave up for today. "Come now, Jelly is waiting for us and we have to walk back to the car." He said as his hand extended smoothly in front of her.

Work always comes first; more so than when she doesn't not understand herself, his words and her reactions; taking his hand like an obedient child she gave a couple steps forward with him. Till she felt a pang in her feet, feeling her flinch he look back and followed her gaze towards he shoes. "You probably got blisters from running in heels" he said, pulling his phone to dial Sebastian's number and arrange for a pick up, he then walked over a couple more steps and found a bench for her to sit on and rest her feet.

* * *

><p>Wig; make up, new clothes and attitude replaced Kyoko one by one till only Setsu was visible. Sebastian dropped her off at her hotel and she went straight to her bed. Laying on a plush queen size bed a fresh citrus smell calmed her down, she looked at the ceiling and chanted "you are Setsu, you are Setsu, you are Setsu" over and over in a low even voice till it became more of a mantra. She refused to fail in her work and so she repeated the process of not dealing with it. Her feet became cold and she stopped momentarily to pull the cover over her feet; moments later Kyoko fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Ren closed the door with his usual smile, slowly the car faded away and he turned toward his car. He pulled his phone out and located the car on the map. "This is actually useful at times like this" he said out loud as he found his route. His long legs and heavy frame where surprisingly quiet and stealthy; a soft breeze pushed against him calming his inconsistent thoughts of the day. Much of them consisted of the person who seemed to distract him and entertain him for the past year and a half.<p>

-_I am getting to her, I wonder if it's a good thing? It's what I wanted; however I don't think she is ready yet… I can't back down now, can i? She needs her space again… she will probably try to avoid me for a while_…- On and on these thoughts circled around his head till he reached his car.

Ren was unusually quiet while Jelly was fixing him.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow Ren san?" Jelly asked while extending his long black coat.

"Not really… I am just tired Jelly, don't worry about it too much" He said as he watch her expression relax.

"Alright… Good luck o your last day" she said with a bright smile.

"Thank you, for all your help, couldn't have done it without you." He said genuinely

Once in disguise he entered the hotel lobby and ignored the glances from his surroundings, the elevator ride was lonely as always since most people took the next one and finally he reached their room.

"Last day tomorrow…" He said in a whisper while touching the door affectionately. Taking in a deep breath he prepared to deal with whatever kind of Kyoko was on the other side. Swapping the key card he opened the door and found the room oddly quiet, he walked past the foyer and towards the beds before he emitted any kind of sound, he glanced at the bathroom door and no signs of Kyoko. Turning his head towards the beds he found her fast asleep with only her feet covered by the blanket.

His hand itched in his pocket while playing with his phone. –_I have to take a picture… right? It's not every day that she is laid out…_ like that- he thought motionless while his eyes traced every curve and took note of how the short skirt had shifted in a good way. – After deciding against it he just stared for a while, his knees got tired and so he shifted his posture. Still entranced by the beauty on the bed he noticed she was shivering, she shifted slightly again bringing her arms closer to her body and her legs close together. Once again his eyes darted all over the place and his mind was hard at work at imprinting these images in its hard drive, a few more minutes past till he decided he was beginning to feel like a real pervert. Unaware of till now he was feeling hot, he removed his coat, then he reached for the closet and looked for an additional blanket. –_I shouldn't wake her up, she looks so peaceful-_ he thought distracted.

Kyoko's body could feel the heat coming off from the coat near her feet; unconsciously she reached for it and covered herself with it, while Ren stood dumbfounded.

"hmm welcome home Ren" she said in her sleep with a smile and hugging the coat.

Ren froze for a second and then he just stood there motionless with a million thoughts in his head while his heart danced. Smiling tenderly at her, he approached the bed and leaned saying "Sweet dreams Kyoko chan" as he kissed the top her head.

After a long shower and tossing in his bed for what seemed most of the night; sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

><p>It was five thirty in the morning when Kyoko woke up out of breath. The first thing she did was embrace her comforter, then slowly she touched her heart which was erratic and pumping faster than it should have, sluggishly her hand moved towards her leather skirt and fish stockings. First she had trouble figuring out why she was still dressed in bed, then she realized her blanket seemed different, gradually her head drifted from her sleepy state to a shock state as she realize what her hand were touching. Stroking herself, her underwear and stockings soaked, she could feel the warmth spreading to her fingers. Now familiar with the sensation of coming Kyoko wanted relief, leisurely she continued half asleep till she moaned ever so slightly, her legs spread further apart and her finger dug thru the material. Her other hand grabbed the blanket and began to absorb all sensations, her head tilted towards the right and suddenly all went silent and still. Her heart raced even more and the quantity of thought and shameful actions came all too soon and too many. Out of breath she inhaled and was drowned by his fragrance.<p>

She shifted and tried to adjust her skirt, slowly and as quietly possible went towards the bathroom. Locking the door she leaned her back against it and fell to the floor. Her poor little self, crumbled to pieces; she was no longer her. Tears flowed down her cheek as she was desperately trying to make sense of it all. With all her might she denied the events that kept happening between them, her reactions to him and most of all her cravings for him. Slowly she sank further on the cold floor and tried to calm down, she repeated over and over again "you are Setsu, you are Setsu…"

* * *

><p>Ren had lowered the temperature in the room since she was only covered with his coat. He had discarded his comforter and only the sheets covered him. Worried over Kyoko state of mind he had woken up throughout the night when he heard her shift. Once again he woke up when he heard her shift; he shifted his body as well towards her and opened his eyes just to make sure she was alright.<p>

Gradually his eyes adjusted and he could make out her figure, first light washed the far wall with a slither of light, again his eyes adjusted and could see clearer. Slowly he watched and basked in the joy of having her next to him, watching attentively his eyes saw something yet his brain was slower to interpret what she was doing. He heard a slow moan and watched as her legs opened further apart, suddenly he was wide awake. She tilted her head towards him eyes closed; wanting to be unnoticed he closed his eyes a little yet he could see just fine.

Moments later he stared at the bathroom door baffled.

_-What just happened?... She couldn't have been… This is Kyoko… I mean that's just not possible… right? Did she come in her sleep… she was out of breath before she even moved her legs…-_ His mind was in overdrive he kept staring at the door, he even wished all of it would be see thru. Excitement and distressed where the basic emotions running thru his body. Time seemed to escape him till her alarm sounded; he waited patiently for her to come back into the room. Minutes passed and he got up to turn the alarm off. Slowly he walked towards the bathroom and heard mumbling, he pressed his ear against the door and heard her saying "you are Setsu, you are Setsu…"

Worried he knocked on the door, when no answer came he tried calling for her "Kyoko are you O.K." he asked a couple of times and bit by bit he started panicking. Ear glued to the door he thought of an idea "Setsu are you there? I am hungry" he said

Almost immediately she responded "I'll be right there ni san"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

OK! I need your help … kind of stuck with the story… next chapter is the last day on site (meaning filming location for Cain) …. Kyoko is only going to get crazier from here till she eventually breaks down. Lines will become more blurred and eventually lines will disappear and will get lemon after lemon after lemon since I can't get enough of them …. However that hardly qualifies as a story so…..

Our next chapter should be:

Cain last day of filming with all the shenanigans

Kyoko flees to her precious friends for help on her issues

Kyoko denies once again and continues the flow of things

Your suggestion… are also welcomed

I hope you can help me out… if no one comments on these options I will write/ invent a chapter however it might be slower than usual…

Anyhow thanks to all who have reviewed and added my story it makes me feel great! Just like frosted flakes and yes they make me want to write more .

Till next chapter, mucho love to all!

Maplett :D


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

Ren leaned against the bathroom door worried. Listening attentively to any signs that would help him figure out the enigmatic creature behind it; the constant noise of running water calmed both his mind and hers.

Today was the last day of BJ he had managed to control most of it due to kyoko's help. Thankful that she had been a part of it he sighed and pushed off the door. He glanced again at the clock and Ren knew they were going to be late; however Cain didn't give a dam about time and his beloved sister was always his top priority.

Slowly he reached for Kyoko's bed and pulled his coat towards him finding his cigarettes. He opened the box, fiddles with it for a while and decided against it. Opening the balcony door he welcomed the cool breeze of October and realized temperatures had been dropping constantly. He occupied himself looking at the view, his eyes constantly shifting from object to object.

* * *

><p>Setsu blocked all of Kyoko's erratic thoughts, she loved pampering herself and bathroom time was all about that. She washed her hair, applies two different kinds of soap then body lotion, brushed her teeth, dried her hair and finally placed her wig on.<p>

Once again she adjusted her towel and prepared herself. She opened the door and felt the different temperature engulf her as she became irritated, her eyes moved to find the culprit of the change in atmosphere.

"Ni san... How many times do i have to tell you to close the balcony door. I get cold easily… Jeez!" She said irritated as she opened the closet door to find her clothes.

"Sorry I forgot" Cain replied as he shifted to close the door.  
>- <em>Dam this woman! She will be the death of me!-<em> He thought angrily as his eyes looked over the delicious little thing wrapped in terry cloth which was way shorter than he would have liked for today. Never the less his eyes trailed her every move thru his loose bangs which granted him cover.

She closed the bathroom door with a little more force than usual. Minutes later Setsu came out wearing tight leather pants and a long sleeved blouse with a low neck line.

"I am making breakfast, you should jump in the shower" she said heading towards the kitchenette.

That was his queue and so he gathered the essential and headed into the bathroom. He turned the hot water on to the fullest, waited till most of the bathroom was full of steam before turning the cold water on, to even out and adjust the temperature to his liking. Submerging his head underneath the hot stream he inhaled and exhaled; time to concentrate.  
>Slowly as time passed by he organized his thoughts, he pushed aside thoughts of Kyoko and her resent behavior. He went over his fighting abilities and his mental control, he was and wasn't looking forward to the end of this film. Today was a challenging day, it was filled with triggers to his past; bloody corps, accidents and hate. Once again he stilled his head underneath the shower head however this time he reduced the hot water and left only cold water. He counted and took steady stable breaths, a few minutes past and he opened his eyes. All movement became automated.<p>

After exiting the bathroom even Kyoko who had refused to come out was in awe at his concentration. Little words here and there were exchanged with a light breakfast. Once breakfast was over and right before Sestu got up he looked straight into her eyes and conveyed an infinite amount of feelings with eyes covered in grey contacts.  
>Setsu got up and got nearer to him, looking straight into his eyes and not backing away she said "you can do it Ni san, remember you are the best at what you do..." Smiling at him.<p>

His concentration wavered momentarily as he took in her expression. He thanked the gods for placing this woman in his path.

* * *

><p>They arrived only fifteen minutes late, no one dared to say anything. Today Cain Heel was beyond approachable, Setsu walked in front towards the dressing room, she felt prouder with every step somehow her feelings and Kyoko's feeling started to blur together.<p>

After his makeup preparation was finished he walked towards the set again. He took a moment to admire the set and all of its gruesome details, he looked towards his right and saw her sitting on a high stool legs propped up, feet resting on the bar that joined both legs of the stool. She smiled at him and her eyes never left his form once he was on set.

He took another long steady breath and walked on set. The few lines he had today came out, instinctively his mind seemed to be having a surreal experience. He could feel and control his body to perfection yet his perspective seemed to be from the outside looking in. Over the last few months he had become better and better at controlling blood and accidents. It was mainly the hate that resides within that wanted to spiral out of control; however that hatred was also responsible for a flawless representation of his character.

His body temperature dropped more and more as time went by, after three continues hours of acting a break was finally issued. Exhausted from the physical and mental activities he retrieved to his dressing room. He sat on a black leather couch with his back towards the door; he followed her movements lazily as she moved from the mini fridge towards him. Slowly he raised his headed and watched as she opened the cold bottle of water and extended her arm towards him; his hand moved and took the bottle towards his lips never breaking eye contact with hers. He could feel the cold liquid down his throat as it reached his stomach; the feeling of it was very gratifying after physical activity. He blinked and slowly he felt his consciousness come back to him. He watched the pillar of his strength and automatically reached for her, wrapping his arms around her torso he brought her closer until he buried his face against her stomach. He felt her freeze momentarily till a few moments passed by and she relaxed in his arms, breathing steadily both of them stood quietly enjoying each other's comfort. Her arms slowly placed themselves of his broad back and soon enough her fingers where caressing his back. He took a deep breath and nuzzled against her once more, her smell intoxicating him and making a sort of cocoon in which he felt completely safe and at peace.

Kyoko slowly came out of her shell and absorbed like a dry sponge the feelings in the air. She felt wanted and needed in a different way, the feeling she was absorbing gave her a great satisfaction, she liked being needed to this extend, more than lust more than the feelings she could not comprehend; this she understood. Memories of her by the stream with Corn filled her mind and synchronized slowly, they merged till the feelings of comfort and happiness which Corn had achieved in giving her where the same as this man. Stunned by her realization her fingers stopped caressing his back and automatically she embraced him, she conveyed more comfort than before and the only thought in her mind was that of protecting this strong and yet fragile individual which had given her strength and help countless times since she met him.

Pulling away from her embrace he looked into her eyes, once again she saw an infinite amount of emotion swirling around his eyes.

"Thank you!" He said it was simple yet it meant so much to both of them.

They stayed fixed to each other's eyes until a soft knock was heard repeatedly. Kyoko was first to react and answered: "I'll be right there."

Cain could help but laugh at her nervous state and frantic movements. He made himself comfortable once again, he looked at the clock on the wall then he touched his shackles.

Kyoko placed back Setsu at the front lines and opened the door, a petit girl with a big smile handed her two bentos for lunch. Paying close attention to the girl standing in front a storm of jealousy started brewing inside; rudely she closed the door in her face. She dropped both bentos in an irritated fashion and glared at Cain.

Ren stared at the creature in front from within and wondered if he would ever be able to understand her completely. Slowly rising from his seat, he sat at the table like a god boy and picked on his lunch.

"Stop playing with your food Cain." She said as she saw him moving the contents of his lunch from side to side and not eating most of it.

"Setsu… why are you upset?" He asked hoping to get a straight answer.

"I am not upset!" She said in an irritated manner.

"Well then why are you irritated?" He asked again, while fidgeting with his food once again.

"I am not." She said again trying to calm herself from this inexplicable anger.

Cain got up once more towards the fridge, grabbing a second bottle of water he walked towards the table. Stopping behind her and placing the bottle on the table, he placed his chin above her head and said: "You look really cute when you are angry… I could just eat you up…" as he played with his fingers on her back. Angry she pushed him away and glared. "So fisty…" he said again as he smirked and pulled her towards him. Sitting her on his lap he looked at her pout and looking away angrily.

Smiling broadly he took her chin and made her face him. "Really cute… how can I make you like this again? Thank you Setsu I feel refreshed." He said as he petted her hand with his fingers.

"Let's eat; you need to replenish your energy." She said getting up from his lap and smiling as her anger dissipated as fast as it had arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Hello I know it has been ages… GOMEN!

I try to write but one thing then another get in the way, even dough its short i thought you guys would like to have the first part of the chapter.

Anyhow… Thanks to all of those who posted and commented your ideas helped me get back on track.

I hope all of you are well and will try to post as soon as I write another chapter :D

Thanks again!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Lunch was quiet, Setsu stayed in character and all seemed to have gone back to normal between the Heels siblings.

A soft knock on the door brought them out of their concentration. Once more Setsu walked toward the door after opening it; the irritation came back. This time she was able to hide it a little better. She watched once more at the bubbly girl who came to say filming will resume in about thirty minutes. Setsu noticed her body language and the way she spoke dragging her sentences while trying to be overly cute.

Ren watched quietly from his seat as Setsu aura became noticeable to all those around except the little hamster in front. His grind spread as he watched silently.

"Do you mind if i can get an autograph?" She asked batting her eyelashes while stepping closer to Setsu than she should.

"Nissan does not give out autographs!" She said snapping at the girl and pushing her body forward. The small girl took a step back instinctively.

"Please Heel san... I really like you..." She said while looking straight at Cain and blushing.

Setsu gripped the door with all her might, so much that her nails painfully bender backwards. Upon seeing Setsu in hate mode Cain slowly got up.

Painful memories came flooding thru Kyoko's mind; trying to push them back her hand became white.

Cain came from behind and touched her hand softly till she relaxed, pushed his body against her and propped his head in her shoulders looking at the annoying little thing in front.

"We are busy!" He said been as cold and menacing as possible.

"I am sorry, I just really..." She said as the door slammed in her face and her words got caught in her throat.

Angry, the cute little hamster became a conniving snake. She kicked the door and left with her feathers ruffled. - _I will make him fall for me_ - she thought as she began to plot her way back to the set.

Setsu/ Kyoko trembled with anger. Cain wrapped his arms around her from behind. He didn't say anything but in a matter of moments her trembling stopped and her breathing took on a steady rhythm.  
>"That's better" he said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.<br>"I'll give you my dessert Setsu, it's your favorite." He said dragging her back towards the table. He sat her down and then unwrapped the small pastry.  
>"Here you go beautiful... Enjoy" he said with a big kind smile, while bringing the pastry to her lips.<p>

She took a small bite and pouted; still angry she looked at the situation and became irritated again. "I am not a little kid!" She said as she glared at him.

A strong and melodic laugh came from him as he once again offered her the pastry. She tried to take another bite but he withdrew the bread and she bit into the void.

She got up and opened the door.  
>"Don't you have something to do?" She said as she pointed towards the hallway.<p>

"Yes, yes..." He said as walked towards her and handed her the soft pastry and smiled. "You'll come see me right..." With big puppy eyes.

"Maybe." She said

"Please" he said increasing his puppy eyes.

"I said maybe, don't push your luck." She said looking away from him.

"Pretty please onichan." He said with large puppy eyes.

"Fine! I will go as soon as I clean up" she said while finally succumbing to his playful antics.

* * *

><p>Cain closed the door softly and Kyoko sat down on the leather sofa, closing her eyes and shifting her head back she took a deep breath and release it. Her mind in chaos from yesterday and today; piling up one by one she pushed away with all her might the events that triggered her jealous side. Another fifteen minutes went by till she was able to regain her composure; she stood unwrinkled her pants with her palms and walked towards the door to go see her dear brother Cain.<p>

Her heels clacked away in the hallway, men looked away from her coming but stared once she was past them. She sat once again on the stool on the far left of the set; she watched as Cain jumped form one structure to another and at every time she would hold her breath unconsciously. The scene finished and the first thing Cain did was look at her; she looked back and her face slipped without noticing it, until Cain smiled back. Angry once again for her lack of professionalism she scolded herself, looked away and drank a couple gulps of cold water from the bottle she was holding. Eyes unfocused Kyoko tried her best to re-lock that box which she knew was opened.

Cain made his way towards her till he was interrupted by the same bubbly girl from before, one thing led to another until he realized what happened. Showing the pest at his side, he followed Setsu. He had seen the hurt look on her face, if only for a split second, then the void reflected in her eyes and finally the mask she always wore in front of many. His heart raced, worry came over him and instinctively he reached out to her. His embrace was firm yet gentle over and over he whispered words which only she could hear and slowly they calmed her raging heart and mind.

She responded slightly to him, slowly her arms returned the kind embrace. The coarse fabric from Cain's coat felt cool and bumpy in her fingers, slowly her fingers warmed up and her eyes closed momentarily, when they opened and focused on the scene behind her something went wrong deep down.

The faces filled with disgust and shock, went straight thru her heart and brought painful memories, wanting to run away from the similarity of it all, she pushed him away with the little strength she had left. Nothing seemed to make him move away from her, she fought back and pushed back eyes darting from one direction to the next only to be met with disgust, shock and hate.

"Please stop, please stop, please, stop…" she said over and over again in a whisper of a voice.

Unfazed by the attention and reluctant to let her go, he held on to her, focused on keeping her from leaving his arms; he failed at noticing her break down. Hearing soft whispers, he paid attention. To the words that escaped her; what she said was expected but not the way she said them.

Alarmed he grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed her back firmly. Eyes filled with fear and panic as they jumped from one direction to another, small shivers could be felt and finally her inner strength seemed to be disappearing till only a frail Kyoko was held by him.

Understanding the gravity of her mental state he hid her and carried her back as fast as he could to his dressing room. Motionless she sat on the couch, eyes blank with no particular expression on her face. He knelled in front and grabbed her icy hands. "Kyoko… can you hear me?" He said as his own hand trembled with fear. "Kyoko… please come back to me…" He said once again as his own mind started to panic.

She heard a faint voice, she recognized it but she refused to acknowledge his calling. A loud rigging noise in her head kept his voice from reaching her. Soft knocking could be heard, but she had trouble understanding it.

"Cain… Is Setsu alright? Should we extend the break?" The director asked with concern.

Before he could answer, she moved and answered "Off course I am alright! What makes you think otherwise?" She replied just as Setsu would with all of her mannerism.

"Nissan you should go finish up, I want to go home." She said with a smile.

Chilled to the bone, he looked at the women in front of him, all of her posture indicated for him to leave, yet her smile was odd. There was no room for discussion. Cain got up and walked towards the door; he patted her head and said the usual things. Both put there iron mask back on and so each of them went back to their jobs.

Time seem to escape both of them, Cain or BJ acting out all of the final scenes needed and Setsu on her chair looking and waiting for her brother.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Helloooo…..

I am sorry to drag this hectic chapter even more, but I feel that it needs to be done! Also the end is quite similar to chapter 200… You get the point…

To the 5 great, wonderful people who reviewed last chapter "THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY LONELY HEART" Your comments make me write and help me improve, even if it's to say UPDATE!

As always I am really busy with work, doctors, husband and my own version of the Modern Family! But I will try to get a chapter out sooner than later. Anyways please review and let me know how I am doing, I really like to read them!

To all of those who believe in religion and a greater power please send a small request for me when you pray/ light a candle…. I am going for my second in-vitro at the end of the month and I am really nervous! I might start a fire if I keep lighting candles .

Thank you so much to all who read my story since it's the only thing that calms me down.

Till next chapter …. Maplett


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

"Can you believe those perverted brothers" she heard a couple of women whispering as she walked away from them with a strange sense of satisfaction. Tuning out all noise, Setsu sat once again on the stool she did this morning, focusing on one thing only "Cain" she whispered out loud. Only his figure remained in her field of vision. She saw him move swiftly and rapidly; she thought he was dancing thru air at times. Resigning herself to pay attention to all his actions she relaxed and breathed calmly for the first time since a few hours.

* * *

><p>- <em>This feels good, even if it's not real. It feels good to inflict pain when the people you love get hurt by others carelessness and stupidity<em>. - He thought as he slashed thru a neck and blood came gushing out.  
>He continued to move thru fake structures with agility, occasionally he sliced thru necks or punctured stomachs strategically, every now and then he would snap necks with his bare hands and break body parts. The amount of bodies piled up and the trail of blood glimmered in the make believe moonlight.<br>Standing tall above the buildings his coat flapped. The image they were looking at was kind of like Spawn. He heard the director call cut and relaxed his posture while looking for her. There she was as promised sitting solemnly on a high stool. The previous images flashed thru his mind as hurt was reflected in his eyes, anger welled up inside and then finally despair at not being to help her -_why won't she let me in? Have i not been there? Is it really impossible?_ - He thought as he looked at her for answers. The director called action and once again he pushed back his own consciousness and retrieved BJ from the wide pool of characters that he had mastered.

* * *

><p>The director was amazed at these two; -<em>no matter how far you pulled them and how much you pushed them to the edge they manage to keep control. Not only that; they have managed to create a barrier that only they can access... They trust each other completely… I must speak to the president... And her she is a mystery in itself <em>- he thought distracted.

* * *

><p>Before long it was break time again and dinner was supplied for all crew members. Cain seemed to be in a different world than the rest, even if Setsu couldn't understand him; she wished not to dwell on it today.<br>Once again they sat with bentos in their dressing room, no words were spoken and both of them seemed to have little appetite. Cain shifted the contents around while eating very little and Setsu seemed to be missing all together.

-_She is way deep in her shell-_ he thought as he looked thru his bangs.

"One more scene and we go home" he said to her with gentleness.

She smiled and replied "good i am tired of these Japanese people today"

He laughed and got up, patted her head and said "lets finish this!"

* * *

><p>Hand in hand they walked thru the lobby and all the way to their hotel room. The moonlight past thru the glass doors and windows while reflecting its light among the shiny surfaces and objects that made up the room. Letting go of him she walked in and turned on the lights. He took off his large coat and placed it by the lounge chair near the balcony door.<p>

"I am going to shower quickly" he said as he took his necessities and went to the bathroom.

Siting at the edge of her bed she took of her shoes and rubbed her feet, and then she fell backwards and looked at the ceiling. The sound of running water and the gray white ceiling calmed her, tired of thinking she just stayed there and stared at the ceiling. A wet Cain appeared before her "Setsu what are you doing lazing around?" he said with a devilish smile.

"I was waiting for you…" she replied seductively and smiled. "My turn!" she said as she went to the bathroom only to realize once again she had left her things behind. A little after she walked out with her towel wrapped around her.

-_She is getting way to comfortable with me… I want to rip that thing out… calm down… calm down_- he thought as he stared and held his beer a little harder. "Setsu let's celebrate!" he said as cheerful as Cain could be.

"Off course we have to celebrate the success of my wonderful brother, one less country we shall worry about" she said playfully while she sat next to him on the small sofa by the terrace.

He got up and headed toward the kitchenette, rummaging the fridge he found his beer which he loved and then he searched for something she would like. He found some plum wine that she used for cooking; he opened the bottle and served a small portion in a glass. Raising it to his lips he gulped the cool, sweet liquor down.  
>"Ugh that's way too sweet..."<br>-_she will probably like it... Doesn't seem like its bad; just way too sweet for my taste_- he thought as he reached for a glass of wine in the upper cupboard, filling the glass with a generous amount he smirked wickedly. He grabbed a tall glass and poured his beer with the amount of foam he enjoyed.  
>He returned to the small sofa by the terrace doors and handed her the wine glass. Seeing the look on her face he jumped the gun "now Setsu this wouldn't be the first time you've had a glass or two" smiling mischievously as he finished his sentence; with that she was silenced and back in her role.<br>"Cheers! To your success big brother!" She said lifting the glass and looking straight into his eyes with defiance.

-_I got you now my little Kyoko_- he thought victorious while sitting next to her.

He chugged away his beer and tried to think of a subject, it seemed that today she was harder to approach than usually. So they sat in silence gazing true the window and the city ahead.

She drank slowly and calmly enjoyed the sweet and cool flavor of the plum wine. She rolled her tongue and played with it while the after taste and scent of it slowly came and settled on her tongue, again she sipped a little and before she understood a strange calmness replaced her hectic mood. Her mind couldn't focus like before and a little warmth was felt on her cheeks. Slowly she turned her gaze from the city view to the man besides her, then to an empty glass. Feeling better than she had all day she went back to the fridge and poured herself another drink and then sat down closer to her brother, while handing him another beer.  
>She inhaled deeply and breathed his scent, almost purring when she felt his body heat near her.<br>"It's so comfortable to be near you..." She said while taking another sip and focusing on his features.

Without saying a word he smiled and brought her head to his chest. She listened to his steady heart beat and felt calm all her guards and walls came crashing down without even realizing it. She lifted herself a little to take in one last sip and place the glass on the coffee table in front, only to go back and make herself more comfortable in his arms. Again she listens to his heart beat and breathing till his warmth lulled her to sleep.

-_Finally... She calmed down_- he thought as he looked at her sleeping peacefully in his arms. "Glad I could do something to help you princess..." He said in a whisper.

Happy with his actions he enjoyed the perks of it. He took notice of her weight upon him and how her hands curled grabbing just a small amount of his shirt. Looking at the wig he wondered for a while if it hurt or bothered or if he should just take it off, after another moment he decided he should venture into it; so he started to touch her hair very softly and see if he could feel the pins or clips that attached it to her real hair. He found the first one, then another until he counted 5 in total. Now he just had to figure out how to unclip them without her waking up.

After a long and meticulous task he had finally detached all clips from the wig. Placing the wig on the floor he slightly ruffled her silky hair, having nothing to do again he fidgeted and wondered why he always seem to be stuck in the strangest situations with her. He drank the last of his beer and placed the can near the wig on the floor. Tired of having his arm on the back of the couch he casually placed it on her hip making sure to behave and internally arguing that there is nowhere else to place it. Big mistake he realized only a few seconds after. The silky pants she had transmitted all of her warmth and curves directly to his slowly burning hand; he moved it only to realize he wanted more. So for the next our, he removed and placed his hand on the same spot for about fifty times, feeling like a fool he finally decided to just let it sit there on her hip. After mentally exhausting himself over his own stupidity he felt the tiredness of the day and his whole body ached from the heavy activity of the last few days on set. He stretched his legs further out a laid his head back resting on the sofa. Sleep overtook him before he even realized.

* * *

><p>Dawn came and the low light of the early morning sunrise waked him, hand resting on her stomach and the other one interlaced with hers. He gazed down and the aches of his body seemed to have been worth it for this moment only. Over the night she had crawled on the sofa and lowered her head on his upper legs while her hand had eventually stretch out and found his.<p>

Realizing that she would probably crawl back into her shell if she wakes up in this situation, he carried her to her bed, while he went to his for a much needed rest.

* * *

><p>A few hours later she woke up thinking she was late. Sitting down on the bed she thought back to how she had managed to get in bed or when did she fall asleep.<br>She looked over to his bed and today he was strangely sleeping like a normal human being. Laid on top of the covers on his side facing her, his bangs covered part of his face. She stared for a long time till she went back to bed only to lie on her side facing him. Calm and rested the wheels of her brain started to go at full speed to her most troubling issue.

- _What i am going to do? There is no way that i can lock my heart away... Maybe i am destined to one sided loves for the rest of my life_- she thought as a sad expression was reflected on her face. Lost in her thoughts and misery she failed to notice his equally sad look at waking to the sight of her in such a state.

Slowly he thought as he wondered if he should ask or not. Moments before making up his mind their eyes met and they had one common thought - _what is making you so sad?-_

Instinctively he got up and crouched in front, he held his hand up and reached for her face. She froze at such movements and heat rose to her face, she tried to speak but was silenced when his index finger was placed gently on her lips. Shushing her he said "Kyoko i don't like to see you sad or suffering, i know you like to keep to yourself and hide behind that kind smile i like; but if you ever need to i am willing to listen or be there for you..."

She nodded but her mind refused to understand the deeper meaning behind those words all that she seemed to think off was that she also wished for him to rely on her.

He caressed her cheek gently before pulling away. Her hand reached for the back of his shirt and she tried to say thank you but only a whisper came out. Turning in order to see her and be able to hear her, he saw her shaking slightly and red from head to toe a smile naturally fell on his features while she said thank you a little louder for a second time. Not daring to look she stayed looking at the plush carpet.

"Thank you kyoko without you i wouldn't have been able to pull this off. I am forever in your debt..." He said as she grew yet another shade darker.

"So now that the great Tsuruga is in your debt forever let me start by repaying it..." He trailed off and looked at the slow reaction.

"No no no... You.. I didn't do anything... There is nothing to pay back..." She said frantic while letting go of his shirt and finally looking at him while shaking her head from side to side.

A small rumble of a laugh came from him and she knew right there he was once again pulling her leg. Angry she finally got up towards the bathroom and slammed the door while once again forgetting her things outside and his laughter only getting louder.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTES &amp; THANKS! <strong>

So I managed to get another chapter out… which was almost done for the longest time but once again life got in the way before I managed to complete it. Hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to review!

Thanks to all those who reviewed and added my story to your follow or favorites those things make my day! Till next time :D

Special and personal thanks to the 14 people who reviewed this last chapter:

Guest #1 – Sorry it didn't come out sooner

Neheigh Fluffydoodle – Thanks for the prayer I greatly appreciated!

animemanga luvr

Trinity1012 – Ta da! I hope I didn't let you down with this chapter :D

Cheesehead101 – Hoped you survived till today .

kagome7304 – SORRY! For not updating sooner I feel shameful to such a happy and needy comment. Thanks for liking my story so much!

Bubbles- Updated!

felicianoludwig- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE IT DOES TOO! We had to postpone but soon I shall be going for it!

kdramacrazy- Thank you! Yes hopefully I will be able to receive such a gift.

misao97- Hehe thanks and sorry for the wait!

lasaints2015- Thank you!

The Butterfly Dreamer- Here is the next one hope you liked it!

Guest #2- Wow! Thanks for reading it all in one go! Hip Hip Hooray… yes I love this version of Ren and Kyoko. It's incredibly cuteeee

Roshelle Diall- Thanks for everything, no need to comment on every chapter… I also slack off on comments yet strangely feel guilty about it. Yes! Modern family it is; however it would have been less stressful to be a traditional family ;D


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter - 26

The ride home had been quiet, he had opened her door and brought the package inside while saying good bye with the face of an abandoned puppy.

Exhausted mentally and trying to run from her feelings she carried the white box to her room very carefully. No longer did she need to remain calmed and composed at hiding her excitement. Carefully undoing the ribbon and slicing the scotch tape on the sides, she slid the lid of the white box upward and to the side.

The excitement was slightly crushed upon seeing white silk paper covering anything inside. She traced her fingers delicately over the silk paper and parted the material to the side. Once again a white silk paper but this one had a small envelope attached to a pink silk bow.  
>Curios she took the letter and sat on the floor while carefully opening the envelope as to minimize the damage. The hand writing was a little sloppy when written in Japanese but the letters at the end written in English where delicate and beautifully written. "Much love to our son! Signed Julie and Kuu"<p>

A tear escaped her eyes and she read the letter over and over before she placed the letter down and reached for her phone. -_Sixteen hours difference between her and them... It should be around seven in the evening...-_ she thought as she hesitate - but i should see the gift first since they might ask about it - she wondered and decided it would be impolite to receive a gift and not open it before giving thanks.

The first garment she unpacked was a gorgeous royal wool blue coat, softest and lightest material she had ever touched or seen on coats, the buttons had gold hues to them with a Celtic design and the collar was high with fur on the inside. The plain site of the coat made her have so many conflicting emotions that she just petted the coat for a long while. Placing the coat carefully to the side she continued to search in this box sent from the Queen Fairy itself, she picked up the second silk package which had a purple silk ribbon and did as she had before; carefully removed and folded the ribbon placed it to the side and slid the white silk paper to the sides. This time it was a white knitted sweater with cuffs that had a thin gold yarn, making a complicated beautiful pattern. The next gift was a pair of wool royal blue gloves and finally the last one was a Russian styled fur hat that matched the fur of the coat. She sat there motionless watching her eyes dart from one garment to the other thinking of how to repay these items or how to say thank you; nothing that came to mind seemed to be enough for what lay in front of her. She felt blessed, loved, cherished and most of all at a loss of how to interpret these feelings.

Tears escaped her eyes out of sheer happiness and her hands trembled as she reached for her phone, taking a moment to collet herself she took a deep breath and dialed; each ring felt excruciatingly long till finally a feminine voice gave a greeting and asked for a message. By the time she realized she had to leave a message; confused she said "Thank you so much for the gift… I really liked it…" beep she heard the end of the message only to realize that she forgot to mention who it was. Berating herself she prepared to make a second call when her phone vibrated in her hands. Startled she dropped the phone which slid underneath the silk paper in front, by the time she reached the phone she answered without looking and out of breath with her heart pumping like she had cheated on her exams.

"Hello..." she said taking a breath and calming herself

"Kyoko chan… how are you? We couldn't get to the phone in time…" Kuu said with his kind and warm voice.

"Otosan…" she said smiling "That's alright, I hope I didn't call to late, i just opened the present you guys sent me and wanted to say thank you … I loved them, everything in it was truly beautiful…" her rant continued till she was out of breath and heard a loud laughter from the other side.

"Kyoko chan…. Hello it's me Julie… Did you like them? Did you try them on? I hope I didn't get the wrong size?" Julie said worried about her choice in fabric, style or size.

"Hi Julie san… yes they are beautiful; thank you very much, I haven't tried them on yet…"she said

"Oh that's ok if they don't fit send them back with Genie and I will exchange them." She said

The conversation lasted another fifteen minutes in which Julie and Kyoko talked about many things and Kuu felt left out, finally he took charge of the conversation and they resumed to talk about Kyoko's current projects. After saying goodbye properly both parties hanged up and the silence of her room engulfed her. In the beginning she felt happy, then she felt sad for not being able to see them and finally an emotion stored in the back of her mind came crashing down "If only she would have been a little kinder…" she said out loud while shaking her head and getting up. – _Well no use thinking of what if's_…- she thought while she started to pick up.

* * *

><p>The next couple days where very busy for both Kyoko and Ren. Kyoko had many Love Me projects that needed her as well as her other work which was going smoothly. Ren on the other hand, had a schedule so packed that he would get home around two in the morning and needed to be out the door by six in the morning. His projects where moving along however, his personal life was put on hold, he even thanked the president for meddling with him and Kyoko since he questioned his ability to do it while on this schedule. The weather became colder by the day and soon most of the leaves where almost gone, the city adopted a grayish quality while colored scarfs and hats adorned most of the people walking in the streets. More than a week had gone by and both started to miss each other very much; however the only person aware of this fact was Ren. Kyoko seemed to be down and when asked by her trusted friends for the reason she would blame it on the weather, work and Love Me assignments.<p>

A few more days went by and Kyoko decided to wear her brand new coat, with matching gloves and hat.

"This will cheer me up!" she said as she took the coat out of the closet and place it on a small chair that was in her room. "Arigato Okami san, see you later this evening" she said while sliding her coat on and exiting the Daruyama.

The cold weather made her tie her coat and bring her collar up, however today the sun had decided to come out and the sky had cleared. "Today is a good day" she said out loud to herself while walking in the direction of LME.

On the opposite side of town Ren, was now leaving his fourth location of the day. Already tired from his work he got in the car and placed his phone in the middle console, the mere touch of his phone brought her face to mind. He had missed her so much these two weeks he was really contemplating letting Yashiro be next to him while calling her, however the idea didn't seem right so he kept driving toward his next location. Eyes on the road since the traffic was light and he could move about fairly quickly, he reached downtown where morning traffic was heavier than usual and the car came at a complete stop on the right lane. The silhouette of a sophisticated woman caught his attention, flat brown chocolate boots with buttons on the side, skinny jeans and a coat that covered most of her outline but once he lifted a little bit more his eyes he recognized her. Before he was able to say or do anything Yashiro who had notice a little while ago lowered his window and called out to her. She turned around as soon as her name was said, looking for the direction of the voice she looked past the people near her and further away. Once more Yashiro called out to her and immediately she recognized his voice and searched towards the road, her pupils dilated as she saw his car, her feet moved in his direction as she smiled radiantly saying "Good morning Yashiro san…" while looking at him for a split second only to look towards him. "Hi Ren…"

Both answered at the same time while Ren dazzled her with his smile as his heavy mood flew out the window. The traffic cleared a little and Yashiro who is always on his toes jumped the gun. "Heading toward LME?" he asked.

"Yes Yashiro san I was just taking a longer route this morning since the sun came up" she said while looking up.

"We will give you a lift since we are heading in the same direction" Ren said with no room for debate.

The next thing she knew she was sitting in the back of the car while Yashiro chatted away as always. His eyes kept glancing thru the rear view mirror and occasionally he would catch her doing the same. The ride was over way to quickly for both of them. Parking the car in the garage below LME Ren's thought started to get bleak. Yashiro quick on his thinking came up with an excuse all too familiar.

"Kyoko chan will you watch Ren while I grab some documents… if possible would you accompany him to get something to eat…" his face carried an expression of worry towards her.

Ren turn around immediately recognizing the usual meddling. – _I swear he should have been an actor… but maybe Kyoko is the only one to fall for such tricks… I guess I'll go along with it for today… besides she looks delicious in that coat, makes me wonder what's beneath…-_ he thought as he heard her answer yes and turning towards him with a familiar expression.

"Ren… why? Haven't I told you time and time before that you should eat properly that a big guy like you needs a certain amount of calorie intake to function properly. Why won't you listen?" she asked while looking at him angrily then worried.

-_This has to be my favorite expression sooo cute, just makes me want to eat her up…-_ he thought while she continued. "Princess..." he interrupted her and looked at him while blushing slightly then looking away.

"Will you keep me company then… while I have a good brunch?" he asked as he lifted her chin with his finger and bended down with puppy dog eyes.

Her blushed increased as well as her heart beat, she nodded shyly.

"Thank you! Princess…" he said as he kissed her glove and grab her hand walking in the direction of the elevator.

All of a sudden she began to feel warmer – _maybe it's because we are inside_- she thought once again dodging the actual reason. She felt his heat penetrate her glove and reach her sink, she tried to pull her hand away but his grip was firm. They waited in silence for the elevator.

"I missed you" he finally said as he smiled at her. Only then did she realize she had as well; however she was too afraid to answer back so she nervously looked around and said to him quietly "you really have to stop doing that; it confuses me" a devious smile graced his face and once again Kyoko shivered.

The doors opened up and he hesitated; but she pulled him in and pressed the fifth floor as she let go of his hand. The warmth of the elevator made her temperature go up a little more till she started to untie the belt to her coat. Feeling his eyes on her she looked only to see him shamelessly starring.

"What?" he said as he lifted his arms and shoulder with a playful expression "…Can't I see what underneath?" She became red from top to bottom in record time and just in time for the doors to open. She walked briskly towards the café and he followed behind in a good mood.

"You sit, and I'll get the food!" she said with no room to bargain.

She came back and saw him sitting obediently watching her like a child watches his mother. She shook her head and handed him the tray, upon seeing some broccoli on his dish he frowned. She let out a laugh knowing she had won this. "That's what you get for playing around with women!" she said as she swiftly took her coat off and sat in front.

Watching his plate in defeat he started shifting his food around for the items he liked. He smiled as he realized only the broccoli wasn't to his liking, for once he was hungry and started quietly eating while watching her silk turtleneck blouse while his thoughts drifted to Pleasure Island.

"Is it weird?" she asked quietly while looking worried.

_-…weird? What is weird he thought as he looked at her face for clues… ah I must have been starring again. _– He smiled and answered "it's not weird at all you look very beautiful, although it's a little mature for what I am used to" she blushed at the compliment and look for another topic quickly.

Brunch was over to soon and Yashiro came to fetch him to his next job, he smiled and looked back at her while she looked and smiled at him. Each went to their task at hand and most of them where achieved easily.

* * *

><p>"Last stop of the day…" she said while marching in toward a small store located in an old neighborhood. She glanced at the list and frowned – <em>doesn't he have enough costumes and props at LME? Why would he need more… <em>- she thought as she remember him saying "Kyoko chan these are special, different from all of the others and I can only count on you for them" Lory said as he carried his yellow piton around his neck.

She looked at address on the smart phone, she corroborated with the address on the paper and she looked straight at the store; everything pointed out she was at the right place. Kyoko had never seen such a small street in Tokyo much less filled with unique stores one after the other. She looked straight ahead a small store front that consisted of a glass door encased in a thick wood frame with a window display on the right; its display consisted of nick knacks and strange artifacts. The store towards the right an old bookstore with colored paper fliers taped to the window for events throughout the month. Towards the left of the store was a small salon where mostly men walked in and out. She stood mesmerized for a good ten minutes before walking and reaching the copper knob of the store. Her heart beating faster than normal and a tingling sensation on her hand, finally she turned the knob and pushed the door inside, the little copper bell announced a new visitor to the store owner.

Kyoko stepped inside shaking, the door silently closed behind her. Her eyes wide and her imagination taking a life of its own, her little minions all came out to play with every bizarre artifact that was before her eyes. She stood motionless taking all of the details but what amazed her more was how the store tripled its size easily, double ceilings height with a glass dome and a glass staircase with a golden rail reflected the light coming from above in a rainbow like manner and finally what made her move was the silver statue at the bottom of the stairs.

She walked slowly to the statue unaware of the gaze following her. Her finger traced the glass colored wings of the statue with a gentle and delicate motion, her eyes darted from left to right, up and down, and then she walked around the statue several times before stopping to look at its face and the crown above it.

"She's a beauty…" a man said

"Yes…" she said softly examine the statue further

"Who do you think she is?" the man asked smirking at the young girls outfit

"A princess… a fairy princess…" she answered bowing slightly. "Where does she come from?" she asked to wind not realizing she was having a conversation with an actual person.

"Well I made her myself." The man responded with pride.

That stopped Kyoko on her tracks, the man could almost see the gears of her brain turning and understanding her predicament. She walked back a few steps and bowed "I am very sorry, I didn't realize there was someone here, I mean I didn't realize I was talking to you, I mean I am very sorry for my rudeness…."

She kept going till the man laughed and said "That's alright dear… it was worth it…you must be Kyoko?"

"Yes sir! My name is Kyoko Mogami from LME." She said again as she bowed

"Lory said I was going to meet an entertaining person today; glad he didn't let me down." He said as he motioned for her to follow him.

Kyoko blushed and followed him to a counter where he sat behind it on a high stool; I sat in front of him and gave him the list after a little conversation and my eyes studying every little thing without being rude. After placing the order Kyoko and the man from the store talked for almost an hour before she realized and apologized once again for disturbing him.

He laughed and shrugged finally he said "It alright Kyoko chan I had nothing better to do, tell Lory his things will be ready next week."

"Thank you sir…" Kyoko said smiling at him.

"Kyoko it was a pleasure to meet you, come back whenever you want and I will show you something special" he said making sure she would come back.

Kyoko found herself outside once again, the street had a different shine to it; she walked slowly looking at the window display while leaving in the direction she came back from.

A girl in maroon outfit past by her running while saying "excuse me". Kyoko followed the girl with her eyes she stop a little bit ahead while speaking and bowing to a woman with a child no older than eight. Kyoko was right behind them and couldn't help but see and overhear the conversation.

"I am very sorry Saena… the girl was new and I should have been there…" she said as she handed her some money and bowed.

"Very well Shion, I will be back by the end of the month once again." She said

Kyoko froze in her steps, she knew that voice. She looked at the woman speaking and stared till the woman looked straight into her eyes. –_That's her, no matter how much she has aged_- Kyoko thought.

The woman named Shion left and Kyoko stood looking at her mother. The woman smiled kindly and lowered her gaze towards the small girl holding her hand. "Now my sweet, shall we go home?" she asked in a sweet voice laced with love. "Mom can we get some candy on the way back? Please…" she said while pulling on her mother's hand. Kyoko couldn't help her next action; her body moved on its own and confronted the woman in front.

"Excuse me… are you Saena Mogami?" she asked while staring at her reaction.

The woman flinched and all sweetness from her voice was gone in a split second. "I do not answer to that name miss." She said as she walked towards another direction and jerked her child along.

Kyoko walked another step and pulled the woman towards her "Do you not recognize me?" she asked with a slight hope guiding her.

"No and make sure that even if I did I DO NOT want to see you again" she said as she let go and walked rapidly ahead.

* * *

><p>Kyoko stood frozen, she couldn't hear or feel. Her brain looped the conversation over and over; the events played over and over again, the images of her mother and a new child, a child she showed loved; her cold voice and eyes sending a clearer message than before. Kyoko couldn't escape it, the pain, the lack of breath, the incomprehensible truth.<p>

Daisuke was the security guard on shift, and strangely he didn't read or watched tv while on duty. He liked to look at the people pass by and figure out what they were saying or going to. Across the street was a girl who had suddenly stopped and just stood without moving, he tried guessing what she was going to do next but the girl never moved. It was almost the end of his shift when he realized it was raining and the girl still stood there. He began to worry and looked at the clock. – _As soon as my shift is over I'll go over and ask if she is ok… I can't see her expressions from here_- he thought. Once again he looked at the clock.

"Good evening Daisuke, how was your shift?" Hisao asked while looking at his companion face.

After pointing the girl out to Hisao, he looked concerned and worried.

"How long has she been there?" he asked

"I would say a couple hours at least I didn't start timing her before four and its almost seven now." He said as he looked at the clock and looked at Hisao again.

"I think I know who that is…" he said while trying to focus on the pink uniform.

"Mr. Tsuragan san friend…" he said as he remembered her.

"She comes quite often, she is always happy to come and is very kind to all of us, you have probably not have the pleasure of meeting her since she usually comes at night with Mr. Tsuruga san" he said

"I am going to go over and ask her to come inside" he said while walking towards the gate.

* * *

><p>Hisao came back at a hurried pace and almost out of breath. "We need to contact Mr. Tsuruga san" he said and then explained briefly.<p>

"I went over, called her name several times, I even said her first name and she didn't even flinch, i tried shaking her a little but she wouldn't move, however he body is very cold." He said to Hisao while flipping thru the agenda and finding Tsuruga phone number.

The first number was his home and so the elder man left a message. Then Daisuke found another number which stated for emergencies only.

"Do you think this is considered an emergency?" he asked doubting their actions.

"Off course it is, she comes all the time, he even left the staff informed that she could go up in case he wasn't here…" He said as he dialed the second number.

The phone ringed a couple of time and went to voicemail. Hisao left a message and then tried another couple of time just in case.

"Daisuke its seven, you may go… ill handle this… don't worry…" he said as he fiddle his thumbs and looked at the young lady in front.

"I don't think I should go… or better yet I don't really want to go…" he said while he looked at the girl in the pink uniform.

* * *

><p>It was now seven in the evening and Ren finally had a twenty minute brake, he went to bathroom, drank some water and sat in his room closing his eyes for a few minutes. Yashiro had gone to get something to eat since the night was long once again. He fished his phone from his suit pocket and realized he had five missed call from his condominium.<p>

He listened to the message only to hang up and call them back.

"Good evening this is Hisao at the front gate, how may I help you?" Hisao answer the phone

"Hisao, this is Tsuruga san; you left a message… what is going on?" he asked

Hisao told him the events and even Daisukes thoughts and comments before him.

"I'll be right over, thank you for calling and don't keep your eyes off her." He said hanging up getting up and calling Yashiro.

He waited impatiently for Yashiro to pick up while walking fast towards his car.

"Finally! Yashiro cancel the rest of my evening I have to go; something urgent came up." He said quickly and hung up as he opened his car.

Yashiro called back immediately. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Yashiro I don't know what happened; I am driving now to see what happened to her, I'll call you later…OK?" he said

"Very well…" Yashiro said as he closed his phone and started to sort out his new problem.

His heart pumping with adrenaline he maneuvered his way towards his apartment in rush hour. He was almost there when he saw her just standing there. He handed his car to the valet and ran towards her.

* * *

><p>The guards, bellboys and valet had never seen Tsuruga san so shaken up. The speed at which he moved astonished every single one of his employees. Daisuke took an umbrella and walked towards them.<p>

"Mogami san…" Ren called out worried, he looked at her state and couldn't believe it she was like a dead person who breathed. She was ice cold and her eyes started blankly, her form was not "proper like" as usual but sloppy and tired.

"Mogami san…" he called a couple more times and no response came

"Kyoko…please answer me..." he called a few more times.

Daisuke was now holding the umbrella sheltering them from the rain.

"Kyoko…" he said again and she slowly turned her head towards him.

"Kyoko… are you alright?" he asked once more.

Patiently he waited for a response and when she finally shifted and looked at him it nearly shattered his heart. Something was really wrong with her. She said nothing for longer than he wished.

"Let's get you inside…" he said as he tried to pull her towards him but she refused to do any kind of motion.

"I am very sorry for what I am going to do Kyoko chan" he said as he bowed to her. Then he swiftly carried her bridal style and crossed the street towards his apartment. She didn't yelp or shriek instead he felt her lifeless form against him.

To say his staff was shocked was an understatement. The valet handed him his keys as he walked with the girl in his arms. He took the elevator and quickly opened the door; he turned the lights on with his elbow and sat on the couch with Kyoko in his arms.

The heater automatically turned on at his preset temperature and a low rumbling could be heard in the apartment. All outside noise was blocked out and only Ren's voice could be heard.

"Kyoko… please answer me… what happened?" he said softly as he caressed her hair.

* * *

><p>Kyoko's thought started to get distracted by a repetitive thump sound, for some reason this sound calmed her down and slowly she focused on the noise. She leaned into the noise, she wanted to hear it louder, she wanted to drown in it but couldn't some other noise was calling her. It was saying something "Kyoko"…..<p>

She stirred and lifted her head; his hands came to her cold cheeks and held her face towards him. "Kyoko" he said again over and over till slowly he saw her blink and her eyes focused on him.

She starred at his chocolate eyes, till she recognized them.

"Ren…" she said breathless with all sorts of emotions attached to her voice.

"Kyoko…" he said "Can you hear me?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"What happened?" he asked concerned

She couldn't say it, her throat got all tied up and her breathing became harsh and uneven, tears started to fall from her eyes and her hands started to wipe them harshly.

"Shh.. don't say it then…" he said as he hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder.

She cried without restrain and hugged him for the next fifteen minutes. It didn't matter that she didn't want to say it or that she was freezing and his suit would be wet. All that matter was that she was in his arms at the right time, he was glad he was there for her. He felt her stop, then she calmed down and she stayed there leaning on his shoulder.

"Kyoko…" he said carefully

"Yes…" she said timidly

"Would you change? Your clothes are completely wet and I am worried about you…" he said holding her firmly since she had a tendency to run and apologize. She simply nodded her head.

"Ren…" she said softly

"Yes…" he answered

"Just for today, only this one time…" she said and hesitated "can I be selfish?" she asked holding her breath.

He pulled her face away from his shoulder and held her cheeks while looking straight into her eyes and said "Yes Kyoko today, tomorrow and any day after that you can be selfish with me." Smiling at her while she just let her tears out.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

Hello everyone I know this is past due! Hope the long chapter makes up for it.

My life has been very hectic then full of happiness then it got all taken away and now I am back at the same place… but different…..

Anyways I don't want to bore you with me … I got a new idea for a fanfic making Ren a delicious vampire… would any one care to see Ren with fangs bite into a white milky neck that belongs to: dun dun dun!

Thank you for all the reviews I have yet to answer them, but I read them carefully and you can say thank you to "Slinny So" who just made me finish this ever dragging chapter…

Till next update!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Her teared filled eyes looked at him and another lock came undone. His warm hands held her cheeks and the knots in her throat seem to lessen for a while.  
>He stood and walked with her to his bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. He then entered the closet and looked for something she could wear. He came back and said gently "Kyoko these are for you, please take your wet clothes off so we can dry them."<br>She lifted her hands and accepted the clothes; he walked out of the room and closed the door quietly.  
>After taking off his jacket and tie, he undid the first two buttons of his shirt and walked towards the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>She sat for a few moments with his clothes in her hand; they felt warm and cozy a feeling that was unfamiliar. She stood and obediently took her wet clothes off in a mechanical motion. She shivered and slipped the hoodie overhead, she put his jogging and socks on. The pants didn't stay on for long, she picked up the wet clothes from the oriental rug and grab the top of his pants with her other hand. She walked towards the door and turned the knob which also felt warm; finally she stood by the kitchen entrance where he was finishing tea.<p>

* * *

><p>He saw her and immediately stopped whatever he was doing he took her wet clothes and went to the laundry room. Then he walked towards her again. He took in her form in his clothes, then the sad look in her eyes till finally he held her hand and walked her towards the leather sofa in the living room. He sat her, then he took a throw out and place it over her. Another moment went by and he handed her a cup of chamomile tea with honey. Then he sat next to her and stayed there quietly watching her.<p>

The tea was warm as well as the blanket and the man next to her; she slowly relaxed into the sofa and drank the tea slowly. She didn't have to move because he reached for the tea-cup once it was empty and swiftly placed it on the table. He then sat against the sofa and pulled her towards him. She laid against his warm chest for a long time before she could say anything.

- _She looks so fragile, it feels like she is seven years old again... Breaks my heart to see her like this...-_ he thought

"Everything in this home is warm..." She said quietly.

He listened patiently for more.

"Peaceful..." She said while quiet tears came down her face.

He pulled her closer and tried to think of a way to ease her pain; he couldn't even begin to understand what made her like this. Wanting to know he thought for the proper way to ask. Before he could ask she said "I saw her today..."

"Who..." He said

"My mother..." She said as she pushed her form further into his arms looking for warmth and comfort.

-_Ah... Now it makes sense; the only person who can do this is her mother; it always has been. Not even Sho can make her this miserable_ - he thought as anger and hopelessness filled him. He couldn't stand seeing her like this... Tired of pretending not to know he said "She doesn't deserve you Kyoko." "You are perfect the way you are and any parent would be proud of you..."

She let out a painful sob at hearing his words and tears filled her eyes once again. "I don't understand... Why?... I always tried my hardest, I didn't ask for much, I tried everything and I could never make her smile at me like she did today..." "You should have seen the way she looked at her daughter... It was filled with love! She never once glanced my way like that..." She trailed off while grabbing hard on the blanket material.  
>He reached for her hands and uncurled them only to tangle his fingers in between hers. "then she looked at me like always with hate and anger in her eyes and finally throwing me away..." She said as anger, sadness and helplessness filled her body.<p>

Hugging her tightly he said again "She doesn't deserve you... and eventually her mistakes and the way she treated you will catch up with her... I know asking to forget her is impossible but look at the bright side of things... You have me, moko san, maria chan, okami san, and who knows how many other people care for you the way she never could."

She wrapped his arms around her and leaned into his form, till finally exhausted she fell asleep against his warmth. He watched a long time thinking and going around in circles of how to help her till finally he dozed off.

* * *

><p>He shifted his weight and felt rather unusual, his arm tingled as he tried to move it but something was stopping it from moving freely. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled at the figure in front remembering the events his smile faded. He gazed at her till he decided to move them to a more comfortable place.<br>He placed her softly on the guest bed till he gazed one last time before leaving. He turned and tried to leave as quietly as possible but was stopped with a single word.

"Don't ..." She said as she awoke and opened her eyes to a dark room bathed by the moonlight glow.

He turned towards her and she said quietly "... stay with me..."

Understanding he decided to pick her up once again and headed to his room. Just as they passed the door he felt her flinch and hold her breath.

"I don't fit in that bed...much less together" He said calmly.

He smiled at the thought of her in his bed and waking up next to her. Once again he deposited her form on the bed and turned his back toward her. Before she could ask again he said "I will be back in a few, make yourself comfortable."

He exited the room, texted Yashiro to cancel his appointments tomorrow, turned off the lights, adjusted the thermostat and finally headed to his closet for a change of clothes. He took off his clothes and felt a great deal of relief, he took out his sweat pants and a simple V-neck cotton shirt; till finally he crawled back in bed.

She hesitated as she felt him coming near and finally getting in bed with her. Nervous she held her breath; he came near her and interlaced his hand with her under the covers.

"Sweet dreams princess" he said as he squeezed her hand and closed his eyes. She stood motionless for a while till she heard him breath evenly, she shifted her body to the side and opened her eyes, she made out his outline in the dark and quietly said "Sleep well my knight".

He congratulated himself at keeping the charade till he felt her calm down then he shifted and pulled her to him till they both fell asleep to peaceful dreams.

* * *

><p>She woke up with the usual urge to go to the bathroom; but unlike usual she was warm with an arm wrapped around her torso and a big hand sprawled around her stomach. She blushed as she felt his fingers caress her stomach, he stopped only to start again a few minutes later. She turned her head slightly towards his and she saw him sleep peacefully she stared shamelessly in the dark for as long as her neck permitted her too. She flinched alarmed as his hand trail down her hip bone and caressed her again, as soon as possible she placed her hand above his and laced her fingers with his. Her curled his fingers and squeezed her near him again.<p>

She felt an overwhelming amount of emotions and sensations with in and around her yet she was unable to let go; his breathing was a hypnotic sound and so she got used to his occasional squeezing of the hand and fingers caressing her bare skin. Absentminded she started caressing and playfully moving her hand within his, the roughness of his skin was hard to believe yet at the same time it was soft and very enjoyable to the touch. She stayed until her bladder was screaming for release and her body temperature dropped; slowly she ventured untangling herself from this man and head to the nearest bathroom.

She sat on the toilet and wondered how to go back out. Her shock from yesterday had led her to unexpected circumstances. She stood naked in Rens clothes that where way to big, loose and worst of all easy to slip off. She had slept with him, cuddled and even enjoyed his caresses during the time she had been awake. She had also realized this man was beyond dangerous, she could see the signs all to clearly.

-_what i am supposed to do? Just get back in bed? It should be around five in the morning...what if i pretend like it didn't happen?... Yeah right! I even smell like him... But... It feels nice... To be cared for... I don't even have to explain myself with him... Most of the times... Just for today then..._- she thought as she gathered the final push she needed to go back to his bed voluntarily.

The bed dipped lightly while she went back to it. She laid face up and on one side of the bed. –_this will do…-_ she thought as the warmth of the opposite side kept her at bay. Slowly she drifted back to sleep; she was almost asleep when she felt him look for her. She stiffened as she held her breath and waited for something. He shifted near her and laid his arm across her chest. After a while of no movement she fell asleep to his breath caressing her hair.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, he was in a compromising position to say the least. His morning erection was shamelessly pressed against Kyoko's ass; just realizing this made it twitch and harden a little more. He gazed through sleepy eyes at her in his arm sleeping so peacefully, he could feel one of his hands against something softer and warmer than usual. He moved his fingers gently and she rocked herself against him; this was another welcome fact he learned but where exactly was his hand. He glided his fingers across her skin to map out its location, he felt her hip bone and a little dip, he followed the sensation of his arm and deducted that his arm rested mostly on her rib cage and his hand by default should be on her hip or her stomach then. He continued to glide his hand addicted to the feel of her skin. He mapped out her firm yet incredible ass, her small and sturdy hip and he was tempted to feel that dip. She pushed herself further into him and his erection appreciated the sensations she created by it. He continued till he felt the fabric of his sweater, his fingers stopped and went back the way they came outlining the soft dip of her stomach in this position, he felt her shift again and rub her legs.<p>

-_she likes that… hmm I have to stop… just a little more and then I'll stop…-_ he thought as he continued petting every part of her his fingers could touch; little did he know the exceeded time had passed and she had started to stir due to a burning sensation. She moaned slightly making him continue and she started gently rubbing herself against his warm body and that one thing she couldn't make out but felt a need to feel it. His caressing didn't stop and neither did her movements, she was like a drug to him he kept thinking just a little more and little by little his judgment gone and his passion took over.

His hand went along her stomach and finally her breast, restrain forgotten he played with her harden nipple. She moaned and shifted as her hand moved behind her and searching for that which was burning into her, finally her fingers caressed the soft yet hard thing. It was covered in some sort of material, it was hot; she went up and down its length again and again trying to figure out what it was exactly…

"Kyoko…" she heard him say her name with constrain it brought shivers through her entire body, her eyes opened and she focused on the room; before she could realized what she was doing. He nibbled at her ear and the moan that came out was hardly recognizable.

She froze and came to a complete realization of things. His hot hand burned at her chest, his long fingers played with her nipple, his form burned her entire back but one thing in particular burned her hand she shifted towards him and came to a complete stop when she saw her hand playing with….

-_OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS…. I …. I_ – she thought as a million things and sensations came to mind.

It was only then that he realized things had gotten out of hand. – _Shit! What do I do….think…_- but nothing came to mind.

She lifted her head and looked at his face. His eyes where hooded a little sleepy but full of lust until he seemed to see her looking at her. This made him stop everything and the look on his face was priceless, unable to control herself she smile and the laughed quietly. Then he moved so fast she didn't understand what was going on but she did recall the full power of the Emperor being unleashed.

She was pinned to the bed with him moving over her and gently pushing himself to her; his forehead touched hers and then his tongue darted out speaking things she had trouble understanding, her ear was exceptionally sensitive is all she could think while another moan escaped and her body arched up towards his.

"I want you…" he whispered seductively in her ear while he shifted himself and pressed his erection directly on her; neither of them realized his pants on Kyoko had long gone thought the night. She acted on instinct and wrapped her arms around him. This was all he needed to further continue this madness where rational thoughts had been lost. He lowered himself and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Hello….<p>

Happy New Year! I am almost in time for Chinese New Year – This year is the year of the horse (just like my hubby)… Yay! Shame there is no China town where I live

So I have come to the conclusion I suck at updating…. I have also been stuck/ addicted to BL and wich got me seriously side tracked; besides that I went skiing and well that was fun!

Anyhow thanks again to those who are still ready, sorry to leave this cliffhanger but I am at a loss if to keep going down the lemony road or to just leave it there…. Ideas on how I should stir the plot welcomed… (these few chapters kind of side track the original story but I think it was necessary for a unforgettable moment for Kyoko…)

Thanks to those who reviewed:

JapaneseAnimeChic; CharNinja LOL; Jessica Watsuki; Kadddeee; xSapphirexRosesxFanx; kotoko-98; Lebanna (thanks, sorry my I's i always forget to doublé check them since i ussually write most of the chapters on my iphone); Neheigh Fluffydoodle; mrs. zala (yes i was in a Little bit of a hurry… however i didn't really know how to connect the events properly I think….); and to all previous reviewres thank you so very much I greatly appreciate the feedback and the happiness sent my way.

All that… being said; please review!

Till next update :D


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

><p>Recap-<p>

"I want you…" he whispered seductively in her ear while he shifted himself and pressed his erection directly on her; neither of them realized his pants on Kyoko had long gone throught the night. She acted on instinct and wrapped her arms around him. This was all he needed to further continue this madness where rational thoughts had been lost. He lowered himself and kissed her.

* * *

><p>The kiss was urgent and needy, not stopping to ask for permission he nibbled on her lower lip till she gave way to him. Her body burned and arched forward into his; he pressed downwards smothering her then released her only to take a much needed breath and continue his assault on her minty breath. The palm of his hand flattened her palm above them against the plush pillows and he interlaced his fingers in between hers, his other hand found itself spread out and exerting force towards him from her lower back. He could feel her spinal cord curling and uncurling only to curl further into him, her sink was as sensitive as you could get. Goose bumps traveled in waves and the fine hairs of her skin stood up making his hands want more.<p>

She felt his heart beat thru the thin material between them and it only aroused her more, for some reason she wanted more and more of whatever he was willing to give; reason was completely left behind and instincts took over as she fought for control of her hands. He relinquished one and kept the other tightly interlocking fingers flexing going past her nuckles and into the back of her hand. Her other hand traveled thru his soft hair resting for a moment by his shoulder and continued gosting his biceps till finally reaching the side of his waist where his shirt had risen and his skin was exposed to her thirsty fingers.

Her little hand traveling down his body was unleashing a beastly desire in him; he stopped momentarily as he felt her fingers push the cotton material of his shirt upwards slowly and shyly but surely she wanted to feel him. He smirked into her neck biting it softly, then licking playfully till he reached her ear lobe only to chew and suck on it. He heard her gasp and felt her shudder quickly he untangled his finger and lifted himself only to take off the offending cotton shirt. She moaned louder when he flattened himself against her only to ravage her mouth; she could feel herself slipping further into this overload of senses. She felt delicious, she fit perfectly in his arms, the proportions and the way they could accommodate their bodies against one another was beyond anything he had felt previously. His hunger escalated and he let go of her lower lip and traveled slowly downward leaving traces with his nose on her chin and his tongue tasting her neck.

She shifted underneath him and his chin came in contact with her soft breast, wasting no time his hand came towards the left one caressing it while the other hand spread out further on her ass till he finally could resist no more and squeezed it while at the same time taking her right niple in his mouth and sucking gently. Her hands flew to her mouth in order to stop the cry that came out. His left hand pulled gently her arms away from her mouth while he released her nipple and looking up said "Don't! Let me hear you…"

She closed her eyes and took a much needed breath trying to make sense of it all but her mind was a mess, this man was doing things that she could have never imagined and the way she felt him was beyond rational thought. He continued to speak in a seductive manner while release her nipple or in between licks.

He could smell her arousal, it was driving him insane. He vaguely remembered how female dogs could lure male dogs from miles away; he nuzzled his face on her flat stomach and took in the sight of her. Her breathing uneven, her body temperature beyond avarage, her flush complexion, the way she bit her lip to stifle her cries, her hands playing with his hair or trying to push him near them away from her, but most of all the look she gave him every now and then when she would open her eyes and stare at him. He wanted more but he had indulge enough for today, he couldn't stop himself initially but she would definitely not stop him; he was kinley aware of what he could make women feel much less a virgin with no experience.

"You're beautiful…" he said with his face resting on her stomach. "Well actually you are more than beautiful but i can't seem to find the correct word to describe you at this particular moment."

His words made her flush and heat up, but as he continued she became very aware of the scenario. She was completely naked underneath his bare chest, his sweater was gone somehow she didn't remember how. His voice continued to be heard as he said the sweetest things to her, she couldn't help look down and encase his face with her hands. Right there and then she realized something she had long been trying to cover or just not pay attention or maybe she didn't want to acknowledge it, but she knew, she couldn't hide it anymore. She loved him!

The world seemed to regain all of its brightness in that small room while they both said they loved each other thru their eyes with unspoken words.

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

I wanted to post this for Valentines day… even though its my shortest chapter yet... i hope you enjoyed it.

As always thank you so very much to all those who review, follow, like, favorite! They make my day…

Will be writing next chapter soon and hope none of you are disappointed :D


End file.
